The Covenant
by xThexWitchxGirlx
Summary: "Across the mists of space and time; We pose this covenant sublime!" - In a twist of fate, two Witches are bound by sorcery. Main pairing: KlarionxOFC.
1. The disappearance of Kent Nelson

_A/n: Before we start, a few notes.  
I have written many amateur fanfiction over my 22 years of life. Though, during my years, I have changed many accounts and websites.  
__After a very, very long hiatus in any kind of writing, I decided to delve in to fanfiction waters yet again. I feel inclined to point out to everyone reading that **English is not my native tongue**, therefore I can not promise you a story written without mistakes, both grammatical and in spelling.  
I will try my best not to disappoint anyone! Especially because when I write about certain characters, I do so because I love them. I'll do my best not to make our favorite Witch Boy OOC. Which is hard to do, because Klarion in any kind of relationship is hard to write._

* * *

_"The Covenant" _

_Chapter 01: The disappearance of Kent Nelson_

* * *

**_SALEM_**

**JULY 27, 08:16 EDT**

* * *

"She is probably a charlatan, you know that right?" The girl spoke up nonchalantly.

Kent Nelson let out a small chuckle "Madame Xanadu is said to have an affinity for the mystic arts. The perfect aura for the work!" He said "I'm hoping she is actually using that talent, not just parlor tricks to earn a quick buck."."

The girl walked up to him, holding up his cane to him "I hope so too, Mr. Kent." He took it from her hands and nodded in gratitude

"Now, while I am gone, you are in charge of keeping the Tower intruder free." He spoke "And the helmet…"

"I promise to keep it safe." She interrupted with an almost unpleasant tone. Kent gave her a scolding look, making the girl pout in response, her hand unconsciously scratching the fabric of the sleeve covering her wrist. "And I promise not to pick fights with Dr. Fate."

Kent smiled and patted the girl on the head "Good girl. I know I can trust you." With that, he turned on his heel, ready to take his leave.

"Keep safe." The girl let out, probably louder than she intended, making Kent chuckle softly.

"I promise I will, Hannah."

* * *

_**SALEM**_

_**JULY 31, 20:47 EDT**_

* * *

The 16 year old girl sat in the den of the Tower of Fate. Or what she called a den, at least. There were many rooms in the Tower, many of which made no sense, even more of which didn't really follow the laws of physics.

Actually, the inside of the Tower was huge. Much, much larger than what the outside of it let on.

It was bigger on the inside. Hannah loved to think that the Tower was made with Time Lord technology.

She let out a sigh and sunk further in to the cushiony armchair. Hearing the soft hum of her breathing, something stirred on the mantel above the fireplace. The mantel had many memorabilia placed upon it, including a few taxidermy birds and small animals. But _one_ was very much alive.

A hooded crow raised its head and quickly hoped of the mantel, spreading its wings to glide the short distance from the fireplace to the armchair, where she was seated.

As soon as the crow landed on the back of the chair, Hannah raised one hand to pet it. "Grigor, I feel as if something is not as it should be." She looked to the side, resting her head on her knuckles "Mr. Kent should be home by now. It has been five days…"

The bird let out a small caw and jumped down to Hannah s shoulder, nuzzling its beak in to her hair, its coos almost sounding like a try to comfort her.

"What if something happened in New Orleans? I better use the locator spell and go look for him..." Grigor let out a rather loud caw and his human companion flinched "Yes I know Mr. Kent said I should not leave the Tower unattended, but…" at her retorts, the crow nipped at her ear, making the girl shoot out from her seat and wave the bird away from her shoulder "Alright! Ow! I get it! I will be a good girl and wait."

Grigor suddenly flew in front of her face, stopping just a few inches away and let out loud caws, making the girl puff up her cheeks in defiance "No! I will _not_ call the Justice League!"

The crow was disappointed at her stubbornness and continued being utterly and completely obnoxious; flying around her head and picking at her hair with his claws while she desperately tried to swat him away.

"No! Ugh, no, Grigor, n- OUCH! Grigor stop it!" she yelped "Grigor as your master I demand that you-" the bird pulled on a lock of her air "OW! I said ENOUGH!" she finally swatted him away. Grigor landed on the back of the armchair he was previously on and puffed up his feathers, obviously offended.

"Don't give me that look Grigor." Hannah crossed her arms and her lips pursed together in a perfect pout before she turned away.

"I'll just…wait a little longer. Maybe he's just decided to make it one of his _longer_ outings again."

* * *

_**SALEM**_

_**AUGUST 5, 20:00 EDT**_

* * *

If it was up to Grigor, he would not be letting his master out of the tower. It was for her own safety; the girl was brash, emotion-driven and very often acted before thinking. Kent Nelson was a good pacifier for her, his personality was just what the doctor ordered to keep her at bay.

But then again, it wasn't up to Grigor. Ever since she hit puberty, she barely listened to him. How he longed for the days when she was but a child; it was such an easier time for him. Her rebellious streak was not as strong as it was now and she would often at least take his advice in to consideration.

But, again, she was no longer a child. And that is exactly why Grigor was held tightly in her arms, immobilized, his beak wrapped in a layer of silver duct tape to keep him quiet.

Oh the embarrassment.

Sounds escaped his throat, but were heavily muffled. He loved the girl, there was no doubt about that, but sometimes he just wanted to claw her eyes out.

He could not wait until she finally got _out_ of puberty.

"Be quiet Grigor. I will let you lose only once you're calm enough and I am certain that you won't attempt to horribly maim my face."

Another muffled sound. Hannah was sure he was attempting to say something along the lines of "Yeah right."

She reached the door which led outside the Tower. And right on cue, a transparent copy of Kent Nelson appeared behind her.

"You're leaving, little lady?" he inquired.

"I am going to find Mr. Kent myself." She informed.

The ghostly guardian nodded, a smile present on his face "It is to my knowledge that you shouldn't be leaving the Tower without Nelsons consent." Hannah let out a small "che" sound and pouted up her lips, making the Kent copy laugh "But then again, Nelson isn't here. And who am I to stop you."

Hannah smiled "Make sure no one gets in~"

"That's my job, little lady." He smiled back, watching the girl open the door and exit in to the night. When the doors closed behind her, he let out a chuckle before fading away "Good kid."

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind her, it disappeared; The Tower gone as if it were never there. Hannah stood, taking in the scenery; she was located in a park in Salem, not so far from her was the old abandoned theater Taking a moment, she breathed in the fresh air, enjoying the sense of freedom. Most of the time, whenever she was outside, it was in the company of Mr. Kent. She enjoyed these outings, even if she spent them with him.

Actually, spending them with him made them even more enjoyable, to be perfectly honest.

Of course, this wasn't the first time she left the Tower without his consent. But this was the first time she left the tower in order to do something of importance. To do something heroic, for him.

Hannah was practically shaking with excitement.

"Well, Grigor, we're out now. Even if you do attack me, we ain't going back." She said to the bird in her arms, moving her hand to remove the duct tape from around his beak "So, since I have no intention of carrying you, you are free to go."

As soon as the crow was set free, he shook his head and opened and closed his beak a few times, getting his muscles used to the feeling of being able to move them again. Then he gave Hannah the dirtiest look he could, but refrained from his earlier plan of clawing her eyes out. She _was_ right; there was no way he could make her go back inside. So he stretched his wings and quickly hoped up on to her shoulder, letting out a few murmured caws that sounded like he was grumbling. Hannah giggled at her grumpy bird and petted him on the head.

With one hand still softly ruffling Grigors feathers, she raised the other one in front of her. On the ground around her feet formed a circle, emitting a faint purple light, the energy floating from the circle and to her outstretched hand. She used her hand to draw out a circle in the air with the violet energy and then put her open palm in the center of it.

"_**Laever ot em eht noitacol fo Tnek Noslen~"**_ her voice boomed, the tone of it echoing with power. The circle flashed brightly, lines sprouting out from her outstretched hand and filling the inside of it, forming a map of the city. She moved her hand away and examined it closely, searching for a flashing dot. She taped the circle once and it zoomed in. She frowned.

"According to this, Mr. Kent is in Salem…" Hannah muttered "…in…" she raised her head and looked at the abandoned theater "…there."

* * *

_A/n: So, we have come to the end of the first chapter. I know it may not be much, and a lot of questions are already unanswered. Not to mention that Klarion doesn't even show up. But, best take it slow. Haste makes waste_

_The main protagonist is introduced. I think most of you can already make a very clear assumption about her magic heritage. I will try my best not to stereotype her and definitely to keep her out of the Mary Sue category._

_Hannah's name may or may not mean something very important to her past. Though that will come in due time._

_In other words, Grigor is a hooded crow. This type of crow is not all black; it's plumage is a very fine gray, while it's head, tail, wings and neck are black. This type of crows is native for Eastern Europe and Western Asia._

_Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!_


	2. The meeting of witches

_A/n: So, here we are. Chapter two. Haha, I wish I had more time to write so I could update this more regularly. But, alas, uni is a heartless mistress.  
_

_So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

_"The Covenant"_

_Chapter 02: The meeting of witches_

* * *

**_SALEM_**

**_AUGUST 5, 20:16 EDT_**

* * *

Hannah was right in front of the theatre, rubbing her arms in an attempt to get rid of the chill that overtook her. "I feel..._something_…_"_ she muttered "I don't know what it is, but it's wrong. I've been here a thousand times, but I never felt this before." She took a minute, trying to figure out what exactly to do.

On one hand, her magic was never wrong: Kent had to be inside!

On the other, the entire place gave her chills, her insides turning up in panic and anxiety.

In the meantime, Grigor, still located at her shoulder, looked around. His eyes landed on an alleyway and he saw two orbs, glowing red in the dark. A chill filled him and he fluffed up his feathers, emitting a low, threatening sound from his throat.

The girl frowned and raised a hand to calm him down "What is wrong, Grigor?" she followed his eyes to see what had his undivided attention, only to see the most unique cat she ever laid eyes on lurking in the alley nearby. "What a peculiar feline…" she muttered.

At that moment, Grigor took of after the cat. The cat moved swiftly, its red necklace letting out a small jingle as it moved, escaping the clutches of the crow. It arched its spine, trying to make itself look bigger and more threatening, and let out a hiss. Grigor, in return fluffed up his feathers more, letting out threatening caws, practically screaming at the cat.

"Grigor, stop! What are you doing?!" Hannah yelled after him "This is so unlike you!"

The crow took no heed to her words and flew after the cat who nearly escaped his crutches. The feline let out one last hiss before bolting for the ajar door that led inside the theatre. Grigor took no heed and instantly went after it, leaving Hannah behind in the alley.

"What has gotten in to you?!" she let out and went for the door, opening it with difficulty. The hinges were rusted and the trash, dirt and grime that collected on the floor around it kept it from opening smoothly. It took her a few jerky tugs to open the door wide enough for her to pass through. _"Grigor!" _she whisper-yelled, to no avail. Grigor was nowhere in sight.

Hannah heard the echo of the animals fighting and let out an exhorted sigh, her face scrunching up in a frown. "Goddamit Grigor and you call _me_ the brash one!" she hissed and took of running in the direction where she thought the two animals were.

"Running after cats, what are you, a _dog_?! Stupid bird…"

The further she went, opening doors, running through hallways, even climbing stairs, the more she started hearing different things. Was that yelling and…screaming? She could have sworn she heard laughter too.

Hannah stopped, her arm resting on the door-frame which led to where she could have swore she heard Grigor, and she turned her head around to look in the direction where the voices came from.

More laughter echoed through the silent theatre.

Almost childlike at first.

The more she listened to it, it sounded less and less like that.

Instead it was sadistic.

An unusual, raspy giggle.

Hannah wasn't even certain at what moment her body turned around to follow the source of that laughter. Her steps were careful, slow, cushioned by the worn-down, red carpet. She came across a delicate looking door, worn down and one corner seemed to have fallen off due to rotting. Hannah placed one hand on it, listening intensely. A voice cried out in pain before the laughter from before sounded once more, full of glee.

The door opened, without a sound, at the slightest push of her hand and she took a few steps. She found herself on the balcony overlooking the main stage of the theatre. Unlike the halls she was just running through, dark and with heavy, dusty air, the stage was bathed in light. The laugh was clear now, slowly dimming in to giggles. In a few steps, Hannah was at the end of the balcony, curious as to see what was taking place onstage.

Electricity filled the air before another painful yell sounded.

The yells of pain belonged to none other than Kent Nelson. He was sitting on a chair located in the middle of the stage, tied down to it tightly, unable to move at all. Next to him stood a man.

Hannah knew him, she knew this man! She was _certain_ of it.

His name…

…his name was…

Abra Kadabra! That charlatan!

Hannahs mind went hazy with rage. She gritted her teeth and quickly outstretched her hand _**"Wohs mih tahw ti si ekil ot eb deit pu!"**_ her powerful voice echoed, instantly drawing attention from the two men on stage. But before Abra Kadabra had a chance to react in any way, the thick, red drapes that were tied to the side of the stage moved with a life of their own and engulfed him completely. His hands and legs were immobilized and he fell over to the floor with a roar.

Kent Nelson moved his gaze from the fallen faux magician to the balcony "Well this can't be good." He muttered, mostly to himself, when he saw Hannah's form floating in the air, her arms extended to her sides, a violet orb of flame in each hand. She radiated pure rage, violet flames surrounding her. It was never a good thing when Hannah got _angry_.

"I will show you what **true** magic is!" she hissed through her teeth. In an instant, she fired one of the fireballs at Abra Kadabra, taking pleasure in the look of fear etched in to his face. He _**needed **_to suffer! But her moment of joy was cut short when a new figure jumped up on to the podium, deflecting her fireball away from its target, and instead they sent a red fireball soaring in her direction. Hannah reacted quickly and formed a force field around her, blocking the attack.

When the smoke cleared, her focus was instantly on the newcomer on the stage.

And in that moment, a pair of dark brown eyes clashed with a pair of coal-black.

Hannah narrowed her eyes, examining this peculiar boy. He was tall and slender, sharply dressed and with a very angular face. He had incredibly pale skin and black hair that was styled so it resembled horns. It was her best guess that he was no older than her.

"Step down, _little girl~_" the boy cooed in a teasing tone "Or else you just might get **hurt**." with that last word, he fired an array of crimson fireballs at her.

The forcefield she had formed around her took the full blow, the onslaught of fireballs straining it formidably. Hannah panicked; she had not thought that she would come across such a strong magic user. Feeling it was only a matter of time before the forcefield shattered under his animalistic onslaught, she quickly flew down, hiding behind the seats.

"Where are you going? We were just starting to have _**fun**_!" a laugh erupted from his lips, chilling her to the bone.

Hannah quieted down, pressing her hands over her mouth. "Klarion, release me so I can _murder_ that little brat!" she heard Abra Kadabra gasp out from his confinement.

"Stop whining, it's pathetic." The boy, Hannah now found out his name was Klarion, mocked the man "Besides, the _little girl_…" she watched from a crack between the seats as he jumped on to one of the chairs, standing on the backrest "…is mine!"

Hannah could barely hold her voice in when she saw him run a wall of fire between the first and second row. He let out a laugh "Guess you're not here then." With that, he jumped on the chair in the second row. With a flick of a wrist, a wall of fire ran through the second and third row. Hannah, who was hiding behind the chairs of the fourth row, couldn't hold in the whimper when she felt the heat so close to her back.

"Oooh~" Klarion teased "Did I hear a little mouse squeak?" the girl could barely hold in her voice when she felt the wall of fire pass through the row right behind her. She closed her eyes and breathed out an incantation in to her hand. Just as Klarion took a stand on top of the chair against which her back was pressed, her entire body turned translucent. In a blink of an eye, she passed through the chair as if it weren't even there, just in the nick of time to avoid the wall of flame that filled the row where she was hiding.

Her body returned to normal and she was instantly on her feet "Hey!" she called out, her hands just inches away from the boy. Klarion barely managed to turn his head around to see the giant violet orb of flame form in the girls open palms before he was blasted away. He let out a screech as the energy sent him crashing straight through the wall on the opposite side.

"My, my. Did I hear a mouse squeak?" Hannah let out a laugh. Satisfied, she turned around and zoomed across the room, stopping right in front of Abra Kadabras fallen form. The man looked up at her, his eyes wide in terror "Lets see. Who was the little brat you were going to murder?"

"P…please, it was just a joke!" he let out a nervous laugh "I would never hurt a little girl; it was just a joke, _of course!_" The girl gave him the biggest grin she could muster before delivering a swift kick to his face, knocking the blubbering fool out. At least this way he would be quiet.

"Good to see you as cheerful as ever." She heard Kent chuckle behind her.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? How long have they held you here Mr. Kent?" Hannah bubbled, looking over Kent's exhausted form.

"I am alright. Inza put me through much worse than what those two could dish up on me." The old man let out in a cheerful tone.

Hannah laughed "And it's good to see you haven't lost your sense of humor, Mr. Kent." she looked over the ropes "We have to leave quickly; I'm pretty sure I am almost at my limit. I can feel the bracelets burning me."

"I told Fate those were a bad idea the moment he forced them on you." Kent grumbled. Suddenly, his eyes caught glimpse of something moving behind Hannah "Look out!"

Hannah quickly turned around just to see a giant cat-like creature pouncing at her. She let out a scream, moving her arms in front of her in an attempt to protect herself. But before the fiend made impact, it was tackled from the side by something equally as strong. The cat-creature stood up, a bit dazed from the tackle, and growled at the one who attacked him. Across of it stood a creature resembling a griffin: it had the body of a lion, but instead of having the head and wings of an eagle, they were replaced by that of a crow. The two let out battle yells before charging at one another, clawing and biting and punching.

"Grigor!" Hannah breathed out. She raised her arms, ready to chant out an incantation that would immobilize the cat fiend, but a ball of energy made impact with her side, knocking her forcefully across the floor. Hannah screamed, the burning sensation spreading through her body, the pain setting her every nerve ablaze.

And then it stopped.

It felt like forever.

Just lying there. Hannah knew she was in pain, but for some reason she felt more numb than sore. For what in her head seemed like countless hours, she was unmoving on the floor. Her ears void of any sound, her sight exploding white.

All of a sudden, she gasped for air, feeling as if she was drowning. Oxygen filled her brain and a wave of dizziness hit her like a tornado, accompanied by a loud and irritating ringing in her ears. The sounds that barely reached her ears sounded so far away, miles away. She heard Grigor's pained howl. Almost on instinct, Hannah screamed out his name, hoping for a reply. But none came.

Hannah had enough. She moved her arms in order to get leverage and push her body up of the floor. But that was the moment when pain decided to replace the numbness that previously overtook her body. She let out a scream and fell back down, rippling waves of pain pulsating through her every nerve.

It hurt. Everything hurt. Her head was spinning from the pain alone. And on top of that, she felt her wrists burning.

Somewhere in the back of her head, she cursed out Dr. Fate with every functioning part of her sane mind.

"..e…ll…we…well~" the ringing in her ears started silencing down and she could make out a voice. Hannah tried focusing her eyes as best as she could, but all she could make out a shadow; standing right above her, its arms crossed. The figure crouched down next to her and instantly pain rippled through her scalp; the figure grabbed a fistful of her hair, forcing her head up to face them.

She could make out the coal-black eyes and the taunting smirk and recognized them instantly.

_Klarion._

"It would seem I found myself a fun toy to play with." He let out almost lovingly. Hannah would have laughed at the thought; if it didn't hurt so much to do so.

Hannah glared up at him, snarling her lips with all the strength she could muster. But it only made Klarion laugh "Spunk." He cackled "I like that."

She wanted to make a snarky remark, make him eat his words, anything. But Hannah could feel herself drifting away from consciousness. The last thing she could remember before completely passing out was his mocking laughter.

* * *

_A/n: So, Klarion has finally made his appearance! And Kira has shown just how strong her magic can be! But, what is in store for Hannah now? And did Grigor make it out okay? And I bet you are wondering what exactly is the deal with her and Doctor Faith and the animosity she holds for him._

_Welp, you're going to have to wait to find out! And like I said in the beginning I'm a college student [an art student, to make it worse], and my free time is scarce. So I can not promise regular updates._


	3. I'm keeping her

_A/n: I really wanted to get a chapter out by Halloween. Unfortunately, not everything always goes as planed. I actually had the third chapter completely written out, but I realized I wanted to add another one before it, something so we could delve in to Klarion's character more, so that is one reason for the delay.  
The other is, like mentioned in the chapter before, the fact that I started up classes at Uni again and have less time than before to do personal things, like write and draw._

* * *

_"The Covenant"_

_Chapter 03: I'm keeping her_

* * *

The girls head went limp in his grip, making Klarion let out a chuckle "It's a pity toys tend to break so easy."

Now that he didn't have to worry about the girl trying to blast him in to other dimensions, he took his time and examined her more closely. She was petite, with short, light hair. When he first saw her, he took notice of her almond-shaped, brown eyes. She wore a simple white blouse and a black dress over it, nothing too flashy.

If he wasn't a witness to what she was capable of, he would have deemed her as completely and utterly boring.

But _boring _people didn't have magic strong enough to take a Lord of Chaos off guard.

Teekl walked up to him and rubbed her head against his leg. Klarion looked down at his familiar, the cat jumping in to his arms when she knew that she had his full attention. Teekl and what Klarion guessed was the girls familiar were incased in a battle, but as soon as the winged creature saw the downfall of its master, it took of, most likely planning on finding an ally to help as soon as it has regrouped and healed. It could fly, the damned fiend, therefore his beloved Teekl could not follow after it.

Not like it mattered. The pesky bird posed no threat to him whatsoever.

Teekl let out a meow and Klarion snorted "Yes, I _know _she is a witch! And an incredibly strong one, to say the least." he let out a huff and moved his hand in a circular motion, a transparent crimson bubble forming around the girls body and lifting her in to the air.

"Klarion!" the mentioned boy barely moved his head in Kent's direction "If you dare harm her in any way, I'll-…" the old man trailed off, before breathing out a laugh "Actually, if you _do _harm her, chances are she'll return it twice as hard."

The Witch-boy finally turned to face Kent Nelson, taking a few steps towards him, the bubble with the unconscious girl floating after him "You! Old man! Answer me! What is this girl? People from the Earthly plane aren't supposed to be as skilled with magic as she is."

"I hate to tell you this, but you're wrong, kid." Nelson told the boy "And that girl right there is living proof. I should know!"

Klarion scoffed "You expect me to believe you were the one who trained her to achieve such power?"

Kent seemed to hold in a sneer "And wrong again, Witch Boy. Her power was awaken long before I became her guardian. Her magic was running wild, uncontrollable, reacting to her emotions. I was the one who merely taught her how to control her magic."

The Witch Boy turned his gaze back to the girl passed out inside his magical bubble. How boring! Why would anyone want to tame _uncontrollable and wild _magic? That was the _best _kind of magic!

He felt it! For that small moment when she released all her rage at Abra, he could feel it! Such raw, uncontainable magic! It was beyond beautiful, a gorgeous rhythm of magical energy pulsating from her angered form, washing over him completely. For a few moments, Klarion was so overcome by it; stuck in an almost drunken daze. He barely managed to snap out of it in time to stop the girl from annihilating Abra from existence.

Klarion then remembered how unnaturally quickly her magic seemed to drain the longer she used it…It seemed to weaken with every attack.

The boy raised his hand, placing it on the crimson orb, the girl inside not moving aside from her chest slowly rising in the rhythm of her breathing. He narrowed his eyes, annoyed.

"Control?" he spat "You speak of _control, _yet all I see is someone whose power has been put under a seal, forbidden from using her full potential!" Klarion felt his anger rise at the simple thought of it "Afraid of a little girl, geezer? No wonder you have been Nabu's host body for so long, you're just like him! The same type of pathetic coward, afraid of every single thing he can't control!"

"Do not speak of things you do not know, _Witch Boy_!" Kent raised his voice, Klarion finally getting on his last nerve "Hannah's situation is too complex to be taken lightly; I suggest you do not delve in to it any further."

Klarion moved his hand, the palm still pressed on the surface of the magical bubble, letting it stop right above her face. He examined the unconscious girl inside for a few moments, before a laugh left his lips "As if you could tell me what to do, geezer!"

"She isn't your blood, yet you care as if she were your kin." Klarion let out in a sickeningly sweet voice "You never had children, did you, old man? By the time you decided to finally stop using The Helmet, your dear love has already passed; the dream of having a family with her dying as well. Then you found this girl with extraordinary magical potential and thought you could raise her as your own~"

He turned around, now fully facing Kent, a grin full of malice etched on to his lips

"I hope you had fun playing _family _with her, because once this is over and I have finally destroyed The Helmet, _I'm_ keeping her."

* * *

This would have to do.

Klarion found a small dressing room; perfect for keeping his new toy! At least for the time being.

Teekl let out a meow and jumped out of Klarions arms, taking careful steps around the debris scattered on the room floor. She sniffed her surroundings before scrunching up her nose, turning around to give Klarion a judging stare.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it." The boy let out. He snapped his fingers, summoning a small whirlwind; it picked up dust and debris from all over the room, leaving at least partly cleaner floors. "Happy?"

The familiar let out a small meow.

"Good. Not that she'll care much about her living conditions anyway." Klarion said, walking further in to the room, the orb behind him. He moved his hand, the orb mimicking his movement, so now it was located in front of him "I'm pretty sure she'll worry more about trying to find ways to escape."

He set her down gently, the bubble dispersing as soon as she was safe on the ground. He reached out his hand towards a nearby curtain hanging off the wall and it sprung to life, ripping itself in to long strips. The long strip of fabric slithered down on to the floor, towards the girl, wrapping tightly around her wrists and binding them together.

"Until her magic comes back, that should do the trick of keeping her…away from trouble." Klarion chuckled. Teekl walked up next to him, jumping on to his shoulders. Klarion reached up and petted his beloved familiar "And when her magic _does _come back, I'll just make sure this room is magic-proof."

Teekl meowed and Klarion let out a laugh in return "Oh, it sure will be fun, won't it, Teekl?" he giggled "I can't wait to see just how deep her magic potential can go."

Oh yes.

Klarion was going to have _so much fun _with his new toy.

* * *

_a/n: Yes, I know, it's a short chapter after a wait. Boo me. Haha.  
Anyway, I would really love to hear some **feedback** on this story in general. So, I want to ask you all to leave a review and tell me what you think so far. I live on comments; that way I can know what I need to do and what I need to fix, what people like and what they don't like.  
Please and thank you!_


	4. I wish I was wrong

_A/n: Haha, another chapter, and so soon! I guess I just wanted to make up for making you wait two weeks for the last one_

_Welp, let us engage!_

* * *

_"The Covenant"_

_Chapter 03: I wish I was wrong_

* * *

"_Rise and shine~"_

Hannah stirred, a voice reaching her ears. Ugh, why did her…_everything_, hurt so badly? She almost didn't _want_ to wake up. Neither the less, she moved her body; the cold floor under her was definitely not the most comfortable place to sleep on. But her body still ached. She found it such a chore just to breathe, let alone move.

"_**Breath of healing…"**_ she breathed out in a whisper and instantly a cold, soothing sensation spread from her chest to the tips of her toes.

Yes, much better. The pain evaporated almost completely.

The only problem was that as soon as she cast that healing spell, she felt her wrists burn. How strange, she didn't _remember_ using up enough magic for the bracelets to give away a warning like that…

Hannah breathed out heavily through her nose and tried to move her arms. It's only then that she noted that her hands were tied up tightly behind her back, not to mention that the way she was laying on the side made her shoulder and entire left arm numb.

"You awake yet, _little girl_?"

Her eyes shot open.

The mocking grin.

The coal-black eyes.

She remembered _everything_.

Her body sprung up in alert; she was on her feet in seconds! She cried out in anger and made a dash at that annoying brat, hoping to knock him of his feet and then make a mad run out of there. Unfortunately, in a flick of a wrist, Hannah was violently jerked back, her body making painful contact with the wall behind her. A sharp scream left her lips and she collapsed on to her knees, her breaths coming out in short gasps.

The boy laughed "For someone whose magic is able to knock a Lord of Chaos out, that try at an attack was more than pitiful."

Hannah sent the dirtiest look she could muster in his direction.

"Where is Mr. Kent?"

Klarion clacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth "That old fart? He's Abra Kadabra's responsibility, I could care less." He put his hands on his hips and grinned "_You_, on the other hand, are _my_ responsibility."

"_Well lucky me." _Her inner voice was dripping with sarcasm. Suddenly, she gasped "Where is Grigor!? What have you done with my familiar!? If you so much as harmed a feather of his head, I swear-"

"So I was right, you _are_ a witch."

"Answer my question!" she barked "Where. Is. **Grigor**?!"

Hannah felt magic fill the room and realized that she might not have assessed the situation as well as she should have. In seconds her body was hoisted up in to the air by a giant red claw, its tight grip squeezing the oxygen out of her.

"Who do you think you are to _**dare**_ question me? To _**dare**_ order me!?" Klarion did a complete 180 with his mood, going from an annoying brat to a complete certified _psychopath _in less than five seconds. "Now let me put your situation in to perspective in a way that your will be able to comprehend it." Hannah felt the claw tighten its grip, her entire body screaming out in pain "_You_ are the prisoner. _I_ am the warden. Compared to me you are _**nothing**_, like an ant to a boot!" with a flick of a wrist, Klarion made the claw holding the girl evaporate. Without anything to hold her, Hannah's body took a free fall to the floor, landing roughly on her shoulder.

Hannah heard him move, getting closer with each step. She opened her eyes just to see him stop right next to her "Now that we understand each other, you're going to tell me how to get in to the Tower of Fate."

"Bite me."

Klarion crouched down so that his face was in Hannah's view. His lips were etched in to the most wicked grin she ever saw

"Wrong answer."

* * *

At a very young age Hannah already understood the concept of pain, life and death. It was just the way everything in the universe operated. Growing up in a family that was very proud of its long line of powerful witches, she was not spared the knowledge of the way of things, despite her young age.

After all, every magic user needed to know the cycle of nature. Especially a young witch that was predestined for greatness, such as herself.

She started understanding these concepts even better on the day she turned 7 and when everything changed.

That day…

That...

...

Hannah's eyes snapped open, her breaths erratic and panicked.

Everything flooded back.

Mr. Kent's disappearance.

The Theatre.

Abra Kadabra.

_Klarion._

She let out a groan, feeling the backlash in the form of a headache forming. At some moment, she must have passed out. The last thing Hannah could remember was that boy, Klarion, sending electric shocks through her entire body at steady intervals, each shock growing stronger than the last.

"_Where is the Tower located?"_

"_How do I make it appear?"_

"_How do I gain access in to it?"_

"_Tell me."_

"_Tell me!"_

"_**TELL ME!"**_

The girl flinched at the memory of his shrieks.

God, he had the worst temper she had ever encountered in any living creature. She turned to lie on her back and stretched out as best as she could, feeling her stiff bones and ligaments pop and crackle as she did so. Oh, it felt so _good_!

Hannah looked around, trying to find a window, a clock, anything that could help her figure out how long she was in here. Unfortunately, nothing of such nature was located in what she supposed was once a dressing room. There were vanity tables with cracked mirrors and scattered old make up, a dresser and there were coat hangers littered around the floor.

Though, she couldn't help but notice that, even though the dressing room was old and abandoned, it seemed to be surprisingly..._clean_.

As she clenched and unclenched her hands, trying to get more blood flowing through her numb fingers, Hannah got a rough idea of how many hours passed. Taking in to account that at least seventy percent of her magic was still unavailable to her, she'd have to say at least five hours since her last powerful spell.

Hannah couldn't even bother to hold in the array of nasty words directed at Dr. Fate and the confounded bracelets he placed upon her wrists.

"You make one silly threat and all of a sudden, you're a threat to national security!" she grumbled "I was thirteen, it's natural for kids that age to be rebellious and angry at old people who try to control them, it's what teenagers do!" after fidgeting and struggling in an attempt to wriggle out her hands out of the ropes binding her, she finally let out an exasperated groan. She felt so helpless, so useless!

"Goddamnit!" she yelled "This is _all_ Nabu's fault! All of it! A thousand curses upon his head! Ugh!" she rolled to her side "I hope you can hear me even a little bit through those _special little bracelets _you forced me to wear, because I want you to know that if I die, it is _**all YOUR FAULT!"**_

She closed her yes, calming her erratic breathing. At least, with Klarion being who knows where, the room was in complete silence. Exactly what she needed if she was to concentrate. Because no matter how strong the seal on her magic was, there were things that even the _'oh so great and powerful'_ Dr. Fate could never take away from her.

One of them being her bond to Grigor.

In the first few seconds of attempting to set up the link, Hannah could already tell that, if nothing else, Grigor was alive. She could feel his heart beat as clearly as she could feel her own. But, alas, the link was weak, almost as if there was a great distance between them.

Ah, he always was the clever one, strategizing, knowing when the fight is lost. He must have taken notice of her loosing the battle against Klarion immediately and decided to 'go down today and triumph tomorrow'. Knowing him, he probably fled the battle in order to get help, most likely from the Justice League. He'll probably find a way to fly all the way to Gotham and find Batman. Grigor, much like her, had a soft spot for the Caped crusader.

Grigor, he was so unlike her! It was almost funny.

Hannah sighed. How long until Grigor reached his destination? Trying to escape on her own would end badly. Even when all her powers are restored back to normal, they would go out like a light the moment she enters a fight with Klarion. A few stronger attacks, a forcefield here, an incantation there, and the seal would be in full function in no time.

Not to mention the eminent truth: Klarion _was_ stronger than her; a better and stronger magic user than she was, even with the bracelets off.

And she seemed to remember him mentioning something about being a 'Lord of Chaos'?

She let out a chuckle. No way, the chance of running in to a Lord of Chaos, even for an entire lifetime, was practically nonexistent.

…or, well, that is…

To a normal person those chances would be slim to none.

To someone who was practically _living_ (so to speak) with a Lord of Order, on the other hand…

Hannah let out a bitter laugh. Oh man, she had never wished more in her life to be wrong about something.

* * *

_A/n: Hmm, makes you wonder why Hannah and her familiar are fond of the Caped crusader ~  
Also, I kinda wanted it to show that Klarion is definitely **not** someone of sane mind. In YJ, he is supposed to be Chaos personified. His emotions running wild, his actions holding no rhyme or reason in the eyes of someone of normal nature. He cares not for the pain of others, he only cares for his needs.  
Also, yay! I actually got some reviews! Thank you, I feel so much more confident in my writing now! And also very motivated to, haha!  
_


	5. Share your supper with the Enemy

_A/n: So, another update before I really get stuck with responsibilities beyond my capabilities. Mid-terms are coming up and I am falling apart orz  
It is really hard to concentrate on writing when you have so many other things to think about. So, after this chapter, I do not know when the next update will be. I apologize in advance._

_ Here is a doodle of what Hannah looks like [did it on a small break from class] img dot photobucket dot com/albums/v160/Lady_Cell/DSC_0018 dot jpg [erase all the spaces and replace the dot part with actual dots/periods]  
_

* * *

_"The Covenant"_

_Chapter 05: Share your supper with the enemy_

* * *

Hannah wasn't sure exactly how long she has been held captive.

At one point, after a nap, she felt that her magic was back to its full potential. As soon as it was, a simple spell was more than enough to get rid of the ropes that restricted her arms.

But, alas, as soon as she approached the door, she was met with a force-field.

Scratch that, when she tried to _blow down_ a wall, the force-field was there. It sent her blast right back at her, she barely managed to avoid it. Klarion had her trapped inside, like a mouse! To make things worse, the force-field was making it impossible to contact Grigor.

And she still didn't know how long she had been in this little mouse trap.

Klarion visited her two more times, both times as painful as the first. And when he wasn't there, she was mostly void of consciousness. It was impossible to have any track of time. She was certain it's been a day, maybe two? Though, on the positive side, there was a door she had access to that led to a small toilet.

That saved her from any added embarrassment, if nothing else.

Hannah walked around, stretching her limbs. Having her arms free felt like Gods gift. She fixed up her clothes [it was such a simple spell, it didn't even need an incantation] which were previously scorched and tattered and managed to freshen up at least a little bit thanks to a sink in that small toilet. Her magic was of no use to her escape; her strength would not help her either. She was stuck here as a prisoner, but even so she'd be damned if she let herself look anything short of a proper young lady.

"So you got your magic back."

Hannah gasped and instantly raised her force-field. She wasn't able to escape, she would lose in a fight, but at least she could somehow protect herself. Klarion stood at the door, smug as ever, holding a plastic bag in one hand.

She didn't answer; Hannah stood in the middle of the room, her right arm raised threateningly, her eyes narrowed in a glare.

Klarion chuckled "I'll take that as a yes." He walked around her, his hand gliding over the shield she created for herself, before stopping next to a vanity table. He hoped up on it, leaning against the mirror, crossing his legs "I'm still wondering what is it exactly that that takes it away in the first place." The witch boy rested his head in his open palm "Care to share?"

Hannah continued glaring.

Klarion let out a sigh, almost as if disappointed "You're making it _so hard_ to be friendly with you." He took the plastic bag and placed it in his lap, rummaging through it. In a few moments, he removed his hand from the bag only to present Hannah with a chocolate candy bar. "And here I went through all this trouble of finding something yummy for you to eat. Can't have you starving to death, can we?"

The girls eyes instantly widened, her mouth watering as soon as her eyes caught sight of the sweet delight. It was only then that she realized how utterly _starving _she was. Almost on instinct, she took a step towards Klarion, but he simply wiggled his finger in a "no-no" motion.

"You'll get this treat if you answer my question." Hannah snarled at his proposal.

"What makes you think I even want it that bad?" the girl spoke up "For all I know, you could have poisoned it, charmed it even!" She took a step back and crossed her arms "I can't trust you."

Klarion chuckled "You're right, you can't trust me." He leaned forward a bit "But, you have no choice. Either trust me or die from lack of nourishment."

She seemed to think about it, only to let out an annoyed growl a moment later "Tell me your question first."

Now it was Klarion's turn to think. He placed a finger to his bottom lip, considering his options "Tell me…" he paused, his eyes passing over her "…what is it that takes away your magic."

Hannah was taken aback. She stared at him, dumbfounded, before she let out a small laugh. She couldn't help it.

"Of all the possibilities, you chose to ask me _that_?!"

"Do you want the candy bar or not?"

"…"

Hannah let out a sigh and lowered her guard. There was no harm in telling him something like that, was there? There was no way that he could use her answer to access the Tower of Fate and all the secrets within; including the Helmet.

And she was hungry. Really, _really_ hungry.

She rolled up her sleeves, exposing the wretched bracelets she hated so much to Klarion. As soon as he laid his eyes upon the golden bracelets, Klarion uncrossed his legs and sat up properly, his eyes seemed to widen, as if he recognized the pieces of jewelry from somewhere "These are the seals which control how much magic I'm allowed to use." Hannah explained, her voice soft. She felt so ashamed of them. "If I start using up too much magic at once, they will start burning me as a warning sign. If I chose to ignore the warning, they will cut of access to all of my powers. Depending on how aggressive and powerful the spells I used were, it may take up to a whole day before I am back at one hundred percent."

Klarion hoped off the vanity table, the grin he had before now gone as if it were never there, and quickly made his way to the edge of Hannah's forcefield. He placed his right palm over it, his long, black fingernails grazing the surface "Remove your shield."

"W..what?! There is no way I am going to-"

"I said remove it before I do it myself!" he barked, making Hannah recoil a bit. She moved her hand, flicking her wrist, the force-field withdrawing at her command. She barely managed to blink before Klarion was right in front of her. Hannah gasped, trying to take a step back, but Klarion's bony fingers wrapped around her wrist, keeping her in place.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing?!" Hannah huffed, trying to pull her hand away, but Klarion held it tight. He pulled her arm up so that he could examine the bracelet more closely.

Hannah's eyes widened as she watched Klarion drag the tip of his nail down the bracelet, a red, glowing line, almost like a crack, appearing where his nail touched. But only moments later, the crack let out a golden glow and healed itself, all trace of it ever being there – gone!

Klarion scowled "Who _exactly_ put these bracelets on you?"

"Oh please, like I'm going to tell y-" Klarion increased his grip on her arm, making her wince "Ow, ow, ow, OW! You're going to break it! Stop! Jesus! Stop, I'll tell you!" the witch-boy let go of her. Hannah pulled her already bruising arm to her chest, rubbing it in hopes of soothing the pain. She never would have guessed that someone as scrawny as this guy could have that amount of mind-blowing upper-body strength!

The witch-boy crossed his arms, waiting for her answer. She let out a huff, turning her head away from him "Doctor Fate forced them on me. He doesn't 'trust' me with my magic."

"Nabu?" Klarion let out in distaste "That old fart hasn't had a host body for over 60 years, how could he have possibly put them on you?!"

"He put them on me just before I took the helmet of! I-"

Well crap, she said more than she should have.

Both went silent for a moment, as if trying to let the information seep in.

"_**WHAT?!"**_

Hannah felt her ears pulsate in pain at how loud he shrieked. He seized the arm he threatened to break before, only bruising it further.

"_**YOU **_are the one trained to be Nabu's next host body!?" he hissed, revolted.

"_**What?!**_ No, I- "

"You're going to waste _all that magical potential_ to be a puppet for a complete moron like him!?" He let go of Hannah with a push, the girl taking a few clumsy steps back "Disgusting!"

Hannah didn't know why, but she felt upset. How could he say such a thing?! How could he even _imply _that she would ever even consider being Nabu's next host body?! She couldn't remember the last time she felt so…_offended_ before!

"Now wait just a god damned minute, Witch Boy!" Hannah growled, grabbing his wrist and trying to squeeze it as hard as she could, hoping to hurt him. Though she really did know that he probably barely felt it "Don't you dare think for _one second_ that I would-…" she barely had time to register what was going on before her body was flying through the room, crashing quite painfully in to the wall.

"_Don't_ touch me!" Klarion hissed "You _repel_ me!"

He left the room in a huff; his anger was seeping from his form. Hannah, on the other hand, just remained lying there, pain soaring through her back, trying to get her thoughts together. When she heard the door slam, she finally sat up with a wince.

"Oh yeah?!" the girl yelled "Well…well guess WHAT?! I don't _**care **_what you think of me! Because guess what?! You are the bad guy!" she was leaning forward, almost as if she thought that in doing so her voice would be even louder "So in retrospect, everything YOU say is negated! So how do you like that?! HA! Everything you say DOESN'T MATER!"

Hannah slumped back against the wall, wincing a bit "Dammit…" she hissed at the pain rippling through her back. How dare he even think that he has a right to judge her like that? Preposterous!

"I don't care what he says…" she muttered "YOU HEAR THAT!? I DON'T _**CARE**_ WHAT YOU SAY!"

Yet, she couldn't let go of that awful churning inside her gut.

* * *

_A/n: Hannah and Klarion are really having difficulty seeing eye to eye, it would seem. Both are brash and emotional individuals; building any kind of non-hostile relationship between the two seems almost impossible._

_You know the deal. Reviews are always more than welcome; they are what keep me going! So don't be shy! You can even submit anonymously!_


	6. Alone

_A/n: Have an exam in less than a day? Write a new chapter._

_Priorities. I has them._

* * *

_"The Covenant"_

_Chapter 06: Alone_

* * *

Time has passed.

It has passed.

So.

Excruciatingly.

_**Slow.**_

Hannah let out the most agonizing scream she could muster. She would rather have Klarion zapping her again with his magic than to be subjected to this…

This…

**Quiet.**

After he had left so dramatically, she healed her self up quickly. He had forgotten, in his anger, the bag full of sweets on the vanity table _(she thanked whatever higher force there was for that)_. Hannah barely contained herself from eating all of them in one go, instead choosing to rationalize the only nourishment she had.

And, after he had left, he didn't come back.

He left her there.

She didn't even know for how long. She had no perception of time whatsoever. But it was long. Too long.

This was one of the worst tortures she could possibly think of.

With each passing moment of this agonizing silence and loneliness, Hannah felt her chest tighten. It was panic overtaking her with every hour, every minute, every _second _she spent alone.

Hannah didn't _do _alone.

Hannah couldn't _stand _alone.

Trying not to hyperventilate, Hannah paced around the room, her right arm going over her chest and gripping her side, her left hand placed on her head. She tried getting her mind off the silence, muttering to herself in a soft voice. Hannah missed Grigor so bad, she missed being able to contact him. He was her eyes, her companion, the gentle presence in her head, even when he was away. But because of Klarion's force-field, he wasn't there.

Her mind would always be echoing with Grigor's murmurs and thoughts.

It felt like a part of her was ripped clean out now that it was gone.

The girl pressed her lips together, a scream brewing in her throat which she tried to hold in. The hand which was placed gently on her head before was now clenched, her nails piercing in to her skull painfully. Hannah couldn't stand this. She hated this. It was horrible! Hannah gritted her teeth and just slammed her back against a wall, her entire body tensing up completely. She let out a small grunt, still trying to hold in the scream threatening to escape her.

But she just couldn't. She just let the scream she has been holding in out; she screamed until she was completely out of breath and her vision started to blur from the lack of oxygen. Before she ran out of breath, she let herself slip down against the wall, on to the floor, her scream slowly turning in to sobs.

Being alone was the scariest thing she ever lived through.

* * *

An agitated yell erupted through the theatre.

"He seems a bit…troubled, don't you think?" Kent Nelson let out. Abra looked at the old man and scoffed. "What, are you telling me you're not even the least bit interested what has got the Witch Boy in such a fuss?"

"To be honest…" Abra replied, hearing something crash and break _somewhere _in the theatre "…I am afraid to ask."

Kent would have laughed, but decided just to smile. He knew exactly what it was that had Klarion in such a fuss.

Or, better yet, _who_ it was.

Elsewhere, the mentioned boy was throwing a tantrum. Screaming and yelling and throwing whatever was near him in to the walls. Four days had passed and he was _still _angry!

At first, Klarion wanted to think nothing of it. Why would he care if that girl was intended to be Nabu's vessel? He didn't care. Not like she would get the chance to be his pawn anyway; he was going to destroy the Helmet for good! And she wasn't significant for him to waste his thoughts on her anyway! The entire thing was completely stupid; he didn't know why he even reacted like he did in the first place!

But, slowly and surely, he felt his anger bubble up inside him as the thoughts of the girl being Nabu's vessel kept coming back to him.

So much potential, such beautiful, chaotic magic, _wasted! _The thoughts just kept popping up in his head over and over and over…

Until he just _snapped._

Klarion heard Teekl, who has been sitting patiently on the side and watching him go on a tantrum rampage, let out a meow. "I _don't_ care! What makes you think I care!?" he hissed "When have _I _ever _cared _about _anything!?_"

Teekl let out another meow, making Klarion scoff.

"Well I don't! Why should it bother me? The stupid girl wants to be that old farts vessel? **Fine! **She can go right ahead and do so for all I care!" Klarion crossed his arms just as Teekl responded to him once more "No, I don't!" _meow _"No. I _don't_!" _meow _"Teekl, shut up, you stupid cat! I do _not!_"

The feline familiar narrowed her eyes, not amused by Klarion's bratty behavior. I mean, sure, she was used to it, but it doesn't mean she approved of it. She sat up and gracefully strode past the now pouting Witch boy, who was keen on ignoring her as best as he could. Teekl flicked her eyes to give him a look, which he, of course, pretended not to notice, before she just disappeared from his sight.

Teekl had to admit, she was curious. The moment she saw the girl and her familiar in the alley, she could feel the energy radiating from them both, making the hair stand up on her back. The girl, Hannah, did indeed have great magical potential. She saw the girl's magic and how it flowed; it would increase tenfold in reaction to her emotions. And she seemed to have a temper that could almost match Klarion's.

Almost. There was no living thing of any realm known that could match the Witch boy's temper.

Her familiar, the crow, was strong. Not many familiars had the ability to change forms like she could, but the bird was able to do so as well; taking the form of some sort of a chimera: a griffin. The damned crow, though, seemed to be so protective over the girl that as soon as he noticed Teekl's presence, he assumed she was hostile and decided to get rid of her.

Birds were quite hot headed creatures, Teekl thought. Must have something to do with that small brain of theirs.

So, with what Teekl had learned about the young witch, she was almost certain that someone with such free-flowing magic and a fiery temper such as hers would never agree to be a vessel for Nabu. Their magic auras were complete opposites!

Hers was much, much more similar to Klarion's.

The feline familiar stood in front of the door leading to the girl's current prison: the dressing room. Getting past Klarion's force field was no hassle; it was only blocking the girl's presence from exiting, anyway.

Teekl was surprised, to say the least. The room was completely trashed! Two out of the three mirrors were broken, the drawers were taken out of the vanity tables and thrown against walls, their shatters scattered all over, and the old make up was pushed off the tables in a rush. The drapes, which were loosely hanging on the walls as some form of decoration, were ripped and spread over the floor. The one dressing cabinet was pushed over and now lying on its front.

She wouldn't have even found the girl if it wasn't for the soft sound of sobs coming from under the drapes on the floor. Teekl saw a human-sized, shuddering lump, muttering out unintelligible words under the dusty, grey textile.

When she got closer, she could make out the words _"not alone"_ muttered in a soft whisper. Teekl tipped her head to the side curiously, before she found the edge of the fabric and slithered in beneath.

"I'm not alone, I'm not alone, I'm not alone, not alone…" Hannah mumbled, the sound of her own voice making her feel at least a bit safer.

The girl inhaled sharply when she felt something nuzzle her fingers. Hannah frowned and moved her hand, feeling something fluffy under it. She moved the covers a bit, some light still flowing through the fabric, and saw Klarion's familiar, staring at her with its clever eyes. "It's you…" she muttered "…you're…_that boy's _familiar." Hannah pulled her hand back, wiping on her eyes rigorously "What do _you _want? Did _he _send you here?"

Teekl seemed a bit offended, narrowing her eyes at the girl, before moving up to Hannah and nuzzling her head against her hand once more.

Hannah suddenly relaxed and lied back down on to the floor, letting herself pet the feline. She didn't care anymore. The cats presence made her feel just a little bit more secure.

And Teekl could barely contain a snicker when a devious plan came crawling in to her brilliant mind.

* * *

Klarion, who hadn't even noticed his familiar disappeared, decided to stop pouting and let off more steam.

But, before he could manage to lay destruction on anything else, the Witch boy was frozen in his tracks. A sudden pleasurable sensation filled his body, starting from the top of his head and moving down his spine.

The _hell!?_

Klarion put a hand over his mouth when he felt a moan threaten to escape his throat.

What in the world was going on?!

He looked around, having a hard time to concentrate (it just felt so _good!_) and finally noticed the disappearance of his feline friend.

"Teek-!" Klarion tried to growl, but was interrupted mid-sentence when a strangled moan escaped his throat. He gasped and covered his mouth again. That feline fiend! How could she do this to him?! It took Klarion exceptional concentration to walk straight, the sensation never stopping. In fact, Klarion was certain it was only growing stronger. The Witch boy let out a gasp when he felt it run down the nape of his neck, moving to his jaw, invoking goose bumps everywhere. He actually had to put his hand on a wall near him in order to steady his posture.

It took him a longer amount of agonizing [-ly pleasurable] time than he would have wanted to finally pinpoint and get to where Teekl was.

Klarion slammed open the door leading to the dressing room, the culprits that caused this horrible thing to happen to him caught red-handed!

That…that _girl _was sitting on the floor, with _his _familiar seated in her lap.

He was fuming! How _dare_ they?! Teekl betrayed him, and that silly girl was to blame! _**"TEEKL!"**_

Hannah, who was quite confused by the enraged witch boy, blinked a few times, her hand unconsciously continuing to pet the cat in her lap.

She was even more confused when the aforementioned boy, who was marching towards her angrily, suddenly fell over to the floor, covering his mouth in an attempt to stop himself from making any sound.

The hell?!

Thankfully for Klarion, her state of confusion caused her to seize all movement. He thanked all the higher deities for this and got back to his feet, finally closing the distance between them. He reached out his hand and swiftly snatched Teekl by the scruff of her neck, away from the evil offender.

"Hey!"

"You little _fiend!_" Klarion hissed, ignoring the protesting girl "You did that on purpose!" Teekl didn't reply vocally, but Klarion still seemed enraged "Don't give me that smug look! You know exactly what you did!"

"…excuse me…?"

"No, it wasn't funny! You put me through pure torture, you stupid cat!"

"Hey, Klarion!"

"_What_?!"

Klarion snapped his head towards the girl who was still seated on the floor. But, as soon as his attention was on her, he froze up all over again. No, he wasn't affected by her disarrayed hair, or her red nose and swollen eyes. He could care less that she was crying up a lake. The thing that caught him off guard was when he saw her hand moving up, her limb fingers moving the blond strands of hair out of her eyes.

For a second, he swore he could feel the same pleasurable sensation from before, the memory of soft hands running through his hair, across his neck and down his spine as vivid as when it happened just moments ago.

Hannah, on the other hand, was having the most confusing five minutes of her life. Right now, the witch boy in front of her, who was just yelling at his feline companion, all of a sudden froze up at the sight of her, a distinct red hue creeping up his neck and over his cheeks.

And then, as quickly as he came, he left again. Even faster! He literally _flew out_ of the room, letting the door slam behind him.

What. The _**hell**_?!

Outside, Klarion had his back pressed against the closed door, his breathing erratic, Teekl held firmly in his hands, looking as smug as ever!

"Teekl." the boy started, finally getting his breaths under control "If you even _think _of completely opening up our mental link when someone is petting you, I swear I am going to stop feeding you for a week!"

* * *

_A/n: hahhaa, oh man, I'm so sorry. The chapter started out with such promise in angst. Yet I turned it around completely. Teekl and Klarion share a strong link, Teekl being practically his other half, his other set of eyes. The idea of this made me wonder how far their connection could go; as in, what would exactly be able to transfer through their mental link. Maybe even physical sensations…?_

_Anyway, thank you for reading! Please be sure to leave a review if you're up for it!_


	7. Nothing is better than strawberry!

_A/n: I'm having a really stressful December. Phuu. Which is horrible, since December is pretty much one of my favorite months! So, here is a chapter for all you nice readers, in a hope it will make me feel better as well!_

* * *

_"The Covenant"_

_Chapter 07: Nothing is better than strawberry!_

* * *

"Klarion!" Hannah yelled "Klarion, I'm hungry!"

The girl was pressed against the door leading outside of the dressing room, her face close to where the door connects to the wall in hope that her voice will travel more clearly outside. She was using her open palms to hit on the worn down wood, adding more noise in an attempt to get noticed faster.

"If you don't feed me I'll probably die. And if I die, you get less chance to find out where the Helmet is~" Hannah tried tempting him.

But, to no avail. No one was answering her cries for food. Hannah let out a huff and turned on her heel; pressing her back against the door and crossing her arms.

Stupid boy!

* * *

Meanwhile, the boy whose attention she was trying to attain was having his own little problems.

It has been a day since the little _prank_ Teekl has pulled on him. And, while he was _beyond _angered by what she had done, he couldn't deny that Teekl actually managed to find out things about the annoying girl that he couldn't. And it took his cat only 10 minutes to do so. To be honest, he was less than whelmed by this turn of events.

Stupid cat.

But, again, he couldn't deny how useful she was.

The one most important thing Teekl had found out about the girl was that she seemed to suffer from acute monophobia, and what could also be a not so intense case of sedatephobia. Being alone (especially in silence) for a longer amount of time drives her to extreme panic, which soon after turns in to anger. When her anger finally resides, it turns in to an infantile fear, leaving her quivering like a small child in a corner.

This explained why the entire room was trashed beyond comprehension when he came to retrieve Teekl.

And this also explained why she was crying.

Not that _he_ cared, of course.

Teekl also had a theory that the girl was, in fact, _not_ Nabu's host body in training. At least not on her own free will. And Teekl had a lot of sensible points to prove this theory as well. And finding this out put Klarion in bit of a predicament. This would mean that his dramatic boost of anger from five days ago was uncalled for and pointless. Especially since he had came to her that day in an attempt to try and gain at least a little bit of her trust.

If what Teekl said was true and if Hannah truly wasn't to become Nabu's vessel, then that would make things even more interesting.

Klarion distinctly remembered her saying that _"Nabu didn't trust her with her magic"_. This, along with the fact that she had put the Helmet on and was allowed to take it off, piqued his curiosity.

Did Nabu let her take it off? Or did she manage to actually overpower his will and take it off herself?

That boring girl from before, she was finally starting to look more interesting to him, for more than just that _delicious_ magic of hers.

All he needed to do was somehow gain her trust so he could study her more. So he could find out more. So he could steer her in the _right_ direction. The direction of pure, unsaturated _chaos_.

Klarion heard his familiar calling to him and immediately turned his head in her direction, to show that she had his full attention "What is it, Teekl?" the cat let out another meow and sat down, giving Klarion a accusing look "She was? Hm, I didn't hear it." Teekl hissed "I was just joking, Teekl! I'm not deaf. Even if I was, I'm pretty sure I _still _would have been able to hear her screeches!"

_Meow._

"'_Well'_? What do you mean, _'well'_?"

Klarion wasn't sure how she did it, but Teekl managed to make her stare even _more _judgmental than it was before.

"Fine! Fine, I'll feed her, just stop giving me _that _look!" the boy got up from where he was sitting and with a snap of his fingers, he disappeared in a crimson portal.

* * *

"Witch Boy! I demand you feed me right this-…"

"I am guessing that your consistent shrieking means you're hungry?"

Hannah turned swiftly on her heel, letting out a surprised yelp. She pressed her back against the door, one hand clutching her chest in an attempt to still her wildly beating heart. Klarion suddenly appeared behind her, spooking her senseless!

"Goddamit Klarion!" she breathed out, trying her best to look threatening "Don't sneak up on me!"

Klarion held up his hand, revealing a plastic bag dangling from his fingers "Oh, would you prefer it if I leave?" The girl's features instantly softened and she quickly moved in for the bag, only to have that wretched Witch Boy hold it just out of her reach. "Remember our deal, girl. Your meal is worth one question."

Hannah puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms "Fine. Tell me the question."

The boy raised his hand to his face, one perfectly manicured nail grazing his bottom lip "Nabu."

"What about him?"

"Tell me why he took away most of your magic."

Hannah shifted her weight, feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden. She was half-expecting him to question her about the whereabouts of the Helmet again, to which she was more than ready to give a very vague and annoying answer. Yet, he went with a more intimate question again. Hannah raised her hand and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Nabu doesn't trust me with my magic." She answered

Klarion scrunched up his face, displeased "You told me that already!"

An small "eep" left Hannah's lips and she tried to back away as soon as she saw Klarion's temper flare up slightly. Unfortunately, the door was right behind her. "Fine, fine! Jeez!" Klarion crossed his arms, judging her with his eyes.

"When Mr. Nelson took me in, he knew about my magical potential. He wanted to train me properly, hopeful that maybe, one day, _I_ couldbe the next Dr. Fate." Hannah explained slowly. She saw Klarion twitch at her last statement and felt nervous; she was expecting him to flare up at any second! "At that time, I was 10 years old; I didn't really mind whatever was happening, I was just happy to even have a home, no matter what the cost!" Hannah felt as if she had to justify herself in front of him for some reason.

Seeing Klarion's unamused face, she decided not to sidetrack. He wanted none of the sentimental values, just the answer to what he wanted to know.

"I put the Helmet on for the first time at the age of thirteen. I did it without Mr. Nelson's consent. He didn't want me to put it on until I was ready." She explained "My curiosity got the best of me, unfortunately. As soon as I put it on, I knew I would not be allowed to take it off."

Hannah felt the memories flow in as vivid as the day it happened "It was so dark…there was no sound in there. It was so empty…" a sense of panic ran through her "He took complete control of my body." She could feel herself start to shiver; the air around her suddenly felt so cold "I was begging Nabu to take the helmet off. I did not want to spend any part of my life locked away, with no control over anything I do!" Hannah balled her hands in to tight fists "He said that the world _needed_ Doctor Fate! I was nothing but a child, I barely lived, and now I was forced to give my life away! He didn't care that I did not want such a destiny!"

She let out a dry laugh "So I got angry." Her voice turned louder, angrier "How _dare _he try to take my life away from me!? From the way Mr. Nelson spoke, I thought Nabu and I were going to be partners. I was not going to be anyone's _shell _they can use as they please!" Hannah was fuming by now, the memory bringing back all the emotions as fresh as on the day it happened "I yelled at him, threatened him! I started using every single ounce of my willpower to overtake what was rightfully mine!"

Hannah stopped, almost as if waking up from a daze. She wasn't sure when she started yelling, but Klarion's surprised [yet amused] face told her that she might have been in this state of passion for a while now. She put a hand over her chest, trying to calm her breathing. Hannah could have swore that her bracelets were burning her, but she hadn't used any magic though. She decided it was probably a phantom pain. When she finally felt calm enough, Hannah continued "I took off the helmet; against _his_ will. _**By myself**_. "

She rolled up her sleeves, exposing the bracelets "As soon as Nabu realized that I was able to take my body back from him, he placed these on me. According to him, anyone who had such power, who was able to overpower a Lord of Order in such a way, was a threat. And he needed to make sure I was controlled."

"Like a dog on a leash." Hannah spat out with malice.

When Hannah finally went quiet, unsure of what to say next, Klarion was actually tempted to applaud her for such an amusing show.

Unbeknownst to her, she put on quite a show for the Witch boy. As her story progressed, her emotions flared up. As her emotions flared up, so did her magic. She wasn't even aware of what she was doing! A violet aura had surrounded her, flames twisting feverously from her form. Her messy hair floating around her head as if it were submerged in water. Objects in the room were falling over, while others were being lifted in to the air. Even Klarion was airborn for a small amount of time, though he didn't really mind.

The boy walked up to her, holding up the bag "I think you've earned this, fair and square~" he cooed

_Klarion was beyond amused._

Hannah took it with glee, quickly opening it. She almost let out a girlish giggle when she saw _actual food._ "Croasants! Do they have a filling?!"

"Strawberry." He exclaimed, proudly "Nothing is better than strawberry."

_This girl was the most interesting thing he came across in the Earthly plain._

Hannah was more of a chocolate fan, but beggars couldn't really be choosers. She was plain happy to even get food!

"_Oh yes~" _Klarion thought, observing the girl react with such joy to the food she received _"She is going to be so much __**fun!"**_

* * *

_Monophobia: Fear of being alone  
Sedatephobia: Fear of silence_

_a/n: hhhmmmmm, I have nothing interesting to write. It's almost midnight here where I live, haha. If there are some mistakes in writing, please forgive me, I'm tired from uni, pfuuuu...So, I'll just leave you with this short note. Also, don't forget to review. Thank you~_


	8. I hate you

_A/n: I can't believe I finally managed to find a bit of free time to write! Haha, this is amazing!_

_Sorry for the long wait though. I am going to give you a little treat for waiting so long, also as a New Years/Christmas gift as well._

* * *

_"The Covenant"_

_Chapter 08: I hate you_

* * *

"_Mama!"_

_Tiny arms reached out for a young woman. The woman's features were blurred, but her bright smile was clearly visible. She turned around and opened up her arms in a welcoming manor._

"_Baby girl~"_

_A childish giggle echoed._

_Before the child could reach her, the woman was enveloped in flames. The world turned from pale, pastel colors to black and crimson._

"…_ma…mama?"_

_The woman was nowhere in sight. There was nothing but fire and darkness, the air filled with distant, muffled screams._

"_MAMA!"_

* * *

Hannah awoke with a scream, throwing her head back. Before she could even realize where she was, she could only recognize the sensation of falling, her scream cut short when she landed on the ground quite painfully.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" she moaned out, coughing violently as she turned to lie on her side, letting out a pained moan. It took her a few moments to recognize the pain soaring in her wrists "Oh God, why are they burning?!"

The young witch was snapped out of her half-dazed stature when she heard raspy, almost hysterical laughter not so far away from her. Hannah, immediately recognizing who the laughter belonged to, managed to sit up [albeit with some difficulty] and glared at the offender. "Klarion!"

Indeed, floating in mid-air, with his legs crossed, was Klarion, laughing uncontrollably. Next to him was Teekl, lying on top of the dresser and looking quite amused. Hannah scoffed at Klarion's laughter. He was probably laughing at her at her. Probably at how "gracefully" she had fallen.

Yup, probably.

Which brought Hannah to another trail of thoughts.

"What are you doing, Witch Boy!?" she hissed "Are you now torturing me in my sleep as well!?_ How low!_"

It took Klarion a few seconds to recompose himself, though his amusement was still more than obvious on his face, the grin etched on to his lips "Don't blame me, this is completely of your own fault~" he sing-songed, chuckles still escaping him. Hannah gave him a look, not really believing him, so Klarion continued "I came in only a few minutes ago; you were already in deep sleep and high up in the air." He rested his chin in the palm of his hand "It seems you have more trouble controlling your magic than one might think~"

Hannah gritted her teeth "No way! You're lying!"

He shrugged, still amused "If you don't trust me, look at your bracelet."

And, indeed, the girl moved her gaze down to inspect her wrists. The burning, it wasn't just her half-asleep self hallucinating. They really _were_ giving off a faint glow; her wrists were pulsating in pain. Hannah felt her lip twitch up in annoyance. _"Goddamit…"_ she clenched her fists, holding them to her chest "Goddamit…"

"This is all your fault!" Hannah stood up, pointing an accusing finger at the boy.

Klarion felt the end of his lip twitch up in a snarl "_My _fault?!" Teekl bobbed her head from one to the other, amused by the show.

"Yes, _your_ fault!" she has paced around the room "Why did you have to come!? Why did you have to even appear!?" Hannah flared "Mr. Nelson and I had it great, just us, without anyone! It was peaceful and nice, and I was making so much progress…"

Klarion watched, amused by her anger, as she made circles around the room, turning around and moving her arms around to further emphasize her point. "Progress?" he almost laughed "Progress in _what, _exactly? Progress in becoming someone completely _boring?_"

She stopped and turned around, her eyes burning with rage "Progress in becoming **normal!**"

He sneered "Like I said. _Boring._"

Hannah gritted her teeth, her body moving on her own accord. She wasn't even aware of how quickly she moved right in front of Klarion, or how her arms moved faster than she could see them to grab his collar. The Witch Boy himself was taken by surprise just as much as she was, for the only reaction he had to the small girl pushing him violently against the wall and holding him there was the reaction of pure shock. He heard Teekl hiss at her sudden reaction from somewhere beside him, but he took no heed to it.

Klarion had not expected such a strong reaction from her. His teasing was just a bit of fun, really. Just pushing her buttons, trying to see her flustered.

"**Don't**. Test me."

But the malice dripping from her every word, the rage radiating from her body, Klarion could actually physically feel it.

It was so _intoxicating!_

The Witch boy had to shake his head in order to get back to his senses. He glared at the girl, angry that she could have such an effect on him. How dare she! Klarion moved his hands, seizing both of her wrists and pushing her away from her, but not letting her get away from him at the same time.

"You seem to _forget_ your place too often!" He spat, tugging on her wrists violently.

"I _know _my place just fine!" Hannah growled back, trying to force him back, but he was not moving this time. "It is _you _who has false illusions of grandeur, you brat!"

"And it is _you _who fools herself in to thinking you mean anything!" Klarion could feel the anger billing up in his throat "That old man you care for so much is just training you to be a _weapon_, nothing more and nothing else! You speak of a freedom that you cherish so much, but you gave it a long time ago when you first agreed to be Nabu's vessel!"

Hannah felt his words sting her "I didn't-"

"_Yes. _You _did._" He hissed. It felt like venom spilling from his lips; like a snake he bit in to her and refused to let go, waiting for all the venomous words to drain out of him and cause the most damage. He heard Teekl telling him to stop, that he was going too far, but he couldn't help himself "And you _know _it! You have been taken in for the sole purpose of becoming a mindless weapon-…"

"Shut up! Shut up, that is not how it is at all!"

"…-turned in to something which is a complete opposite of what you are!"

"Shut up, please-"

"And you _still _want to go back to that life!" Klarion sneered "You're even _more_ pathetic than I thought you were!"

"SHUT UP!" Hannah screamed. She tried to free her wrists, but Klarion still held them tight "Shut up, _shut up_, _**shut**_ _**up**_!" the girl was shaking violently, tears already staining her cheeks. When she realized that her struggle to get free were useless, she let out an exhorted sob, almost certain that if she wasn't being held by the annoying Witch Boy, she would have collapsed already.

Klarion felt her chaotic emotions envelop his senses yet again. He swallowed a lump that suddenly dried up in his throat and squeezed her wrists tighter, almost unconsciously.

Hannah looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy, yet still filled with anger. She was gasping for breath; she never felt so exhausted in her life.

"I _**hate**_ you." She let out, her voice hoarse.

And Klarion felt his breath hitch up, though he wasn't sure if it was from glee or anger.

In the years to come, the two of them would never, ever, ever, ever, _**ever**_ agree on what exactly had happened. The first would always blame the other for it, and the other way around. Teekl, on the other hand, would argue that it was both of them, moving at the same time for the kill; their emotions running wild and releasing their inner id for a brief moment. But they would deny that theory. That was just foolish!

Neither Hannah nor Klarion would ever agree on who moved first. Did Hannah just tilt her head a bit more back and straighten her back enough for it to happen, or was it Klarion, who only needed to slouch down just a bit.

They weren't even aware of it at first.

It was just a feathery brush against the others lips. Barely touching. Both set of eyes wide open.

Hannah felt the pain in her arms where Klarion held her more clearly than she did the gentle sensation on her lips. Klarion was still more taken with her intoxicating emotions than with the lack of space between them.

But when they noticed that something was not quite as they should be, they both felt painfully lightheaded, the sensations of the first kiss, for both of them, blurring everything around them. Even their thoughts seemed to stop, reduced to nothing else than a ringing, almost as if to say "we are experiencing technical difficulties, try to think again later~"

Klarion was first to react. He let go of her wrists and took a step away, his expression horrified.

_Nope!_

Hannah, as soon as her arms were free, automatically raised both her hands to cover her mouth, her expression matching his in every way

_**Fuck nope!**_

Klarion quickly reached his arm behind him, a portal appearing out of nowhere, his horror-struck eyes unable to look away from the girl. In a few steps, he quickly retreated in to the portal, the last thing he saw was the girl's wide open eyes, now void of all tears, only shock remaining in them.

_It had to be her fault!_

Hannah watched as he disappeared inside his portal, leaving no trace. She still had her arms covering her mouth, trying to deny anything happened at all. This couldn't have happened! It made no sense at all! How could she have let that happen!?

**It had to be his fault!**

The two teens [both in their respective ways] mourned over their first kiss wasted in the best way they knew how.

Fits and tantrums of anger.

* * *

_a/n: Haha, finally the first kiss! Though I think they're more horrified by it than swooned by it. Oh well, teenagers! They are quite a handful with their relationship problems, haha!_

_It's kinda short though, and I'm so sorry. I'm a horrible writer uuugh you have every right to scorn me for this shortness after such a long wait_


	9. Infatuation

_A/n: I have nothing interesting to say, haha. Just that I'm so tired. Phew. Exams are coming up, how stresfull._

* * *

_**"The Covenant"**_

_**Chapter 09: Infatuation**_

* * *

Teekl felt as if she was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Being in the company of Klarion was equivalent to being in the company of a three-year-old child throwing a hysterical fit. The boy was walking around the halls of the theatre aimlessly at first, occasionally letting out a scream and setting off fireballs in to random directions. At some moment, after he made it to where Abra and the old man, Kent Nelson, the sight of their prisoner finally set him off. He started screaming, swearing, his magic going wild and uncontrollably destructive. Abra barely got himself and Nelson out of the way of his onslaught.

"_**HOW DARE SHE!?"**_

After blowing off some steam, which Teekl guessed was only the top of his emotional iceberg, Klarion disappeared in another of his portals, of to one of his pocket dimensions where he could "enjoy" the angst of his teenage problem without accidentally killing his hostage. Klarion might have been hundreds of years old, but he was still _young _as far as Lords of Chaos went. Still a child, still a teen.

And after he was left, Teekl decided against following him and instead went to see how the girl was doing. Which was not the wisest decision she had made that day.

The room where Hannah was contained was _destroyed_ beyond recognition. All furniture was broken, pieces of splintered wood all over the floor. Even the vanity mirrors were shattered in to pieces. And even though she had broken _everything_, the girl was still running rampant: pacing around the room like a caged tiger, occasionally punching the wall nearest to her, and even kicking the debris she left in her rampage. Her magic wasn't available to her since she used it so extensively in her sleep, but the girl didn't _need _magic to destroy everything in sight.

"_**HOW DARE HE!?"**_

Teekl was stuck with being the baby-sitter for not one, but _two_ powerful, angsty and emotional teenagers. For a moment, she wished that Hannah's accursed bird hadn't fled, that she had caught him, because that way the bird would have at least taken a part of the load off her shoulders.

* * *

Grigor had forgotten how far away Gotham was from Salem. Whenever Hannah and he would visit the city, mostly to see Bruce, they would take the Zeta-Beam and get there in a flash! It even had the convenience of transporting them right in to the Batcave!

So _flying _all the way to Gotham city has proven to be quite the unexpected chore for Grigor.

Escaping from the abandoned theatre was the most painful decision in his life. He left Hannah all by herself in the hands of the enemy! Then again, he knew that he couldn't protect her all by himself. He needed help. He needed to strategize and figure out how to save both his beloved master and Kent Nelson out of the clutches of those two villains.

It wasn't Abra that worried him though.

It was that _boy_. He didn't know his name, but he didn't need to know it to realize there was something _wrong _with him. He saw it the moment he laid his eyes on him.

There was this madness in him, this instability, he felt like he was chaos incarnated.

The feeling the Witch Boy gave away was too similar to what he once felt in…

Grigor shook his head and hopped around the window sill he was resting on. He needed to stay focused. Most of his wounds have already healed in the 7 or 8 days [he lost track of time, to be honest] that he spent traveling. The first two days he spent mostly licking his own wounds in defeat. The only thing that bothered him was the scratch that accursed cat made over his left eye! Thankfully, it didn't damage his sight, but the wound would sting from time to time, almost like a painful reminder of a fight lost.

By what he could guess, he would arrive to Gotham in more or less a week. _He hoped_, at least.

* * *

Teekl let out an annoyed growl. It was already sundown, and Klarion hasn't returned yet.

Hannah had enough courtesy to _at least _calm down and sit in the wreck she made. Alright, so she was pouting like a small child and glaring at the wall, but at least she wasn't making anymore noise.

So, Teekl took this for a good sign and decided to see if the girl would offer her any kind of entertainment.

The feline gracefully made her way through the rubble, making sure not to step on anything sharp or jagged, or to make any unnecessary noise. She had more than _enough_ of noise for today. When her paws finally landed on the clear part of the floor, with no broken objects on it, she quickened her pace, practically bouncing to the girls' side.

Teekl let out a purr, her tongue clacking in amusement. She examined the girl closely. Hannah was sitting with her back against the wall, her knees brought up to her chest, her chin resting on top of her knees. She was sulking, glaring daggers at the wall across of her. Teekl sat down in front of her, observing her for a few moments, trying to see if the girl will even take notice of her. She tilted her head to the side curiously, but alas, Hannah didn't even blink. So, Teekl took it a step further. She got up and lovingly rubbed herself against the girls legs, making sure that her fluffy tail was high enough so to swish across Hannah's face.

Hannah let out a growl, her arms moving from around her legs and to the ground on each side of her "Teekl, you're not being cute!"

Teekl let out a purr and quickly squirmed her way in to the girls lap, despite her protesting.

"Teekl! Teekl no! Get off!" Hannah found it quite hard to remove the cat from her lap, seeing as the feline had already dug her claws in to the fabric of her clothes "You stupid cat! You're just as stupid as _he _is! No wonder you're his familiar!" the girl let out a very annoyed sigh and slumped against the wall, too exhausted mentally to fight the cat. "I do not have the will to get you off…" she whined "Why am I even talking to you, you tried to kill me that one time, stupid cat…"

With those words, Hannah let her body slide lazily against the wall until she was lying down on the ground. "All of this…it's too stressful for me…" she proclaimed "That boy…he's too…too…" Hannah twisted her upper body a bit, trying to make herself more comfortable. Teekl moved from her lap and was seated just a bit away from the girls head. "Ugh!"

"To do something like _that_, after he had said such horrible things…" she gritted her teeth "What was he thinking!? Was he even thinking at all, that prat!" she curled up a bit, almost like a cat "You don't go around, kissing girls who you are holding prisoner! That is just…just not right!"

"And even more-so, you don't just run off when you do it!" Hannah finished, her voice going a bit high-pitched with embarrassment.

Teekl was amused. Hannah seemed to blame Klarion for the uncouth event that happened that morning. And she already knew that Klarion was blaming _her_. Teekl though, saw both of them move just enough for the kiss to happen, even if it was a subconscious action on their part, it still put both of them at fault. There are things cat eyes can see, things that those of a human can not.

And Teekl could clearly see their growing infatuation with one another.

The feline would not dare call it a crush, even less love. No. She wasn't sure if Klarion was even capable of such a feat, nor would Hannah be able to get past her anger and grow such emotions towards him. But she could see it. Ooooh, Teekl could see it bright as day. They were slowly growing more and more obsessed with each other; they were invading each others minds, each others thoughts. Klarions thoughts were rarely a secret from her, their link was incredibly strong after all. She knew all the times Klarion spent thinking about Hannah; curious and angry that he didn't know enough about her, about what makes her tick, about her heritage. He wanted to see more of her power; he wanted to see more of her chaotic nature. The girl, ever since she first appeared, plagued his thoughts.

And seeing Hannah's behavior right now, Teekl was almost completely sure the girl could not get Klarion off her thoughts as well.

The two of them, Teekl wasn't sure if they were capable of honest, caring emotions. But they sure as hell were capable of being _completely_ obsessed.

The feline purred when Hannah petted her head. Oh yes, Teekl had decided. She was going to make sure that this infatuation grows stronger and stronger.

They say that curiosity killed the cat. But Teekl did not care. She was more than curious as to how the relationship between the two would evolve.

* * *

_A/n: So, Teekl has decided to push this relationship in to a more interesting direction. Wonder how that will go~ And I wonder how Klarion, Hannah and Gavril might react if they catch up to what she intends to do._

_In other news, in the story, it is August 12. Hannah has been held prisoner for around 8 days now, and Kent Nelson for…15 days? I think? "Denial" happens on August the 19__th__! Can't wait to finally get to that part of the story!_


	10. Freedom

_**A/n: I mention the "Shadow Dimension" in this chapter. On Cartoon Networks website, there was this Young Justice game, where Tim is trapped in a pocket dimension created by Klarion; aka the Shadow Dimension. There, he is faced not only with the bratty Klarion, but with creatures created out of thick, black mass [aka, shadows]. I decided to use this in the story, because I found it very interesting.**_

_**Most of you probably heard of the horrid fate that Young Justice and Green Lantern: The Animated series are forced in to. And I hope that those of you who know are involved in all those numerous fan-actions that were created in order to change Cartoon Network's mind and make them give us more seasons! If not, then go to the Young Justice/GLTAS/DC Nation tag on tumblr and get involved!**_

* * *

_"The Covenant"_

_Chapter 10: Freedom_

* * *

Klarion was a being born out of pure chaos. He _was_, in fact, chaos personified.

As such, his mind was very often a dizzy array of thoughts. He'd regularly have a bit of a problem to get his thoughts in order. Not that it usually bothered him that much, but sometimes, he would just have a very hard time to even concentrate on one thing.

Teekl though, was a lot of help in keeping him focused on things.

So, when Teekl decided to finally make her way in to his Shadow Dimension (where he took refuge away from _that girl_), she finally reminded him of what his plans used to be before his mind strayed from them.

Capture the girl.

Gain her trust.

And have fun watching her own mind and magic turn chaotic as his own.

Make the _perfect little pet _for him to play with.

Klarion groaned, leaning his head back. He was lounging comfortably in a floating mass of shadows, where he finally decided to rest after he finally managed to tire himself out from destroying everything in sight.

He _definitely _had a problem with keeping his thoughts in order and not letting them wander off.

And the thought of failing his first, initial plan that he had for this girl made all the anger he felt towards her melt away, and instead the anger was now mostly directed at himself. How in the world was he supposed to gain her trust now?! Teekl told him of her rage towards him. The boy let out another groan and leaned forward, letting his chin rest on his open palm. Teekl jumped up, climbing up the mass of shadows, before making herself comfortable in his lap. She let out a satisfied purr when Klarion started petting her.

"What…" Klarion murmured "…should we do?" he looked down to the cat in his lap "Any ideas, Teekl? How do I make that annoying little girl trust me?"

Teekl let out a mew, moving her head so to rub it against his hand. Klarion let out a chuckle and gently flicked her ear, the cat instantly shaking her head in response. She looked up at him before meowing again.

Klarion let a grin creep on to his face "Ooooh~" he let out a cackle "That is a _wonderful_ idea~"

* * *

Inside the makeshift prison, Hannah was sleeping on the floor. There was a small patch that she cleaned just enough so that residue and bits of broken furniture wouldn't poke her in her sleep, where she lied, the giant and heavy curtain serving as both an isolation from the cold floor and as a cover as she wrapped herself in it. Her anger fits from earlier tired her out extensively, and falling asleep proved to be easier than she thought it would be. As soon as Teekl left, she immediately felt how exhausted she really was. And a nap was just what the doctor ordered.

Though, as Hannah was soon to discover, having a peaceful nap was going to be impossible for her.

The girl woke up to the something resembling a hum, or a buzz. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, she couldn't pin point what the sound really was. But she wanted to ignore it. She just wanted to go back to sleep and finally relax.

But when the buzzing sound quieted down and she heard footsteps, accompanied by Klarion's voice, all sleep left her.

Hannah's body sprung up instantly, looking around in alarm. She saw the boy, standing a few feet away from the door, looking very smug with himself. But Klarion wasn't really what had her attention at that moment.

She was outside!

Hannah was outside!

She looked around, in complete awe. There was nothing but green fields and clear, blue skies as far as her eyes could see. She could smell the fresh air, she feel the breeze sifting through her hair.

"Do you like it?" Hannah was awoken from her daze by Klarion's sudden question.

"It's gorgeous…" Hannah breathed out, turning around to take in the view. Her gaze sifted down to the ground, observing the grass reaching just above her ankles. She crouched down just enough so she could pluck a few blades of grass from the ground, before straightening up once more. "It's such a shame though…" she muttered, sifting the grass between her fingers "…that it's fake"

Klarion frowned, crossing his arms "What do you mean, _'fake'_?"

Hannah raised her hand, taking one step back. She placed her outstretched palm on what seemed like empty space, but her palm flattened as if it hit a hard surface. Where it stopped, ripples spread out, shortly revealing the dark, grey wall of the dressing room, before the ripples flattened out and the sky was back to clear blue.

"It's an illusion."

Klarion clacked his tongue in annoyance, putting his hands on his hips. "How annoying." He moved one hand to snap his fingers, the serene world around them dissipating at his command. "Then again, it would have been more annoying if you weren't able to see through it."

Looking around, Hannah was surprised to see that her room was not the mess she left it in. On the contrary, it was in complete and perfect order. Everything she had broken was in one piece and placed neatly in its place. An involuntarily gasp left her lips, but she quickly regained her composure and crossed her arms, giving Klarion an annoyed look.

"What do you want, Witch Boy?"

The boy looked at her, his eyebrows arching up and his lips forming a small 'o', before he let a grin form on his lips. In a few strides he was in front of her "That's rich, coming from a Witch _Girl_." He cooed, now crossing his arms again, mimicking her pose. "I have a proposition for you."

Hannah sneered "I am not going to give you the location of the Helmet, Klarion."

He let a short laugh out "That's not it~" he started "Then again, I might have formulated my words wrongly. What I meant was, I am going to do you a favor."

"A favor?" the girl snorted "I'm not sure if I want any favors from you."

A gasp left Hannah's lips when she felt Klarion snatch both of her hands "I _wasn't_ asking." The boy cackled, twisting her hands so that her palms were facing upwards. He shifted his hold on her wrists, the girl barely having time to react in any way, and clacked his thumbnails against her bracelets.

Hannah didn't even know what to make of this as red vines started spreading from where his nails dug in to the metal. The magic radiating from it made the hair on her head stand up "W…what are you doing?!" the girl panicked, trying to tug her arms away from him.

But Klarion didn't pay attention to her protests. His attention was focused on the bracelets, his gaze attentive to how the vines spread thicker and thicker over the gold, the new ones glowing a fresh, intensive red, the older ones slowly fading in to black. He _knew _that she would be thankful for what he was doing for her. So why even bother with listening to her complains now? Klarion could barely contain his excitement as the gold of the bracelets became less visible.

When the gold was finally covered by the black and red, he let go of her. Hannah, as soon as she felt his grip on her wrists loosen, instantly jumped back, her back pressing against the wall in an attempt to create more space between them. Her breathing was erratic, her eyes running over the bracelets in utter panic.

"What did you do to them?!"

Hannah watched as the vines turned completely black

"What did you _**DO?!**_"

Klarion chuckled "I gave you what you wanted." He raised up his hand, snapping his fingers "Freedom~"

The girl gasped as the now black bracelets lit red at the snap of his fingers. She felt magic surge through her all at once, overwhelming her senses. It felt as if she was drowning, not in water, but in something much thicker. Her head snapped back, her lips parted in a silent moan. It flowed so freely through her, and everywhere around her. Hannah could feel her body involuntarily spasm at the sudden income of magic.

And then, as surprisingly as it came, it suddenly went silent. Her body abruptly relaxed, released from the tension it felt just seconds before. She doubled over, exhausted, her hands firmly clutching her own sholders. Hannah could barely catch her breath, not quite sure if what was happening was even real.

"It…It's gone…" she gasped, a thin sheet of cold sweat forming on her forehead.

"What is gone, Hannah?" Klarion asked, though the question more seemed like a tease, judging by the smirk plastered on his face.

The girl swallowed, her throat dry "Doctor Fate…his seal on…on my magic…"

She looked up at Klarion, her dark eyes wide "…it's _gone._"

* * *

_**A/n: Dun dun duuuun! Cliffhanger! Haha, so, what exactly did Klarion do? Did he really free her of Nabu's curse? Or is it just a ruse?**_

_**Welp, you'll have to wait to find out!**_

_**Also, I know I do not mention this, mostly because when I write this chapters out I have no time to do so, but thank you to all those who review and fav and follow this story! It means a lot to me!**_


	11. Fragile peace

**A/n: So here is a little announcement! If you're from tumblr, I started a Klarion ask blog about a week ago! It's actually so much fun to do. So, if you're interested, you should check it out! It's called AsktheWitchBoy. So far, so good, and I am really proud of it!**

* * *

_"The Covenant"_

_Chapter 11: Fragile peace_

* * *

Hannah could not contain her laughter. The open sky, the freedom, the ability to fly without the fear of her powers suddenly being cut off.

Sure, the sky was unnaturally grey, but for the moment, she could care less. She laughed and giggled as she made backflips in the air, flying at high speed and narrowly avoiding floating bits of land.

She was _flying_! It was something she has been afraid to do extensively ever since Doctor Fate put his limitations on her. Flying uses up a steady flow of magic, activating the bracelets way too quickly for her liking. It would usually end with her falling down flat out of the air.

But now…now she was _flying!_

And nothing mattered to her at that moment.

Not even the fact that she wasn't really _outside_. She doubted that Klarion's Shadow Dimension could be considered such.

* * *

_Hannah could barely remember how to breathe. The feeling of having magic, flowing freely without constraint, was too much for her. She couldn't even hear her own thoughts!_

_She snapped out of her daze only when an outstretched hand filled her line of view. The girl blinked, almost forgetting where she even was, before looking up and seeing Klarion, his hand outstretched towards her, inviting her to take it. Behind him was an open portal._

"_Let's see what you are truly capable of, shall we?"_

_Hearing his voice, Hannah remembered how to breathe again. Yet the decision to put her hand in his was completely unconscious. She barely even registered how Klarion broke in to a satisfied smirk, clenching her hand securely before leading her through the portal._

* * *

"This is AMAZING!" Hannah yelled out, flying under a stone arch. Straightening out, she powered up two violet energy balls in her hands before firing them at the arch. She giggled gleefully when there was nothing but dust left. She threw up her hands in to the air triumphantly. The girl twisted her head around, searching for Klarion. When she found him standing on one of the floating islands, she giggled madly and dashed straight towards him, landing on the ground just a few meters away from the boy, only to close the distance between them in a few quick strides.

"Klarion! Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ so much!" she bubbled, practically tackling the boy in an awkward, one-sided hug, her arms wrapping tightly around his waist.

Klarion let out a small wheeze, feeling her squeeze the air right out of his lungs. The girl was latched on to him tightly as she bounced on her heel, her head placed securely on his shoulder. He felt his hands twitch as he fought off the urge to push her away.

He felt a snarl form on his lips as the girl continued giggling and didn't make any attempt to remove herself from his waist. With a small groan, he griped her forearms and managed to pry her off of him, holding her at arms length away from him.

"While your gratitude makes me _oh so sentimental…_" Klarion felt slightly perturbed by her ever-grinning face "…I hope you realize that you are _still _a prisoner."

He watched as Hannah giggled once more, moving her hands so that she was gripping his arms as well "And I hope you realize that _despite_ my gratitude, you are not going to get the location of the Helmet of Fate out of me."

Klarion could not help but feel annoyed by how loyal she remained to that old man named Kent Nelson. He did hope that taking away the magical barrier Nabu placed on her powers would get at least some information out of her.

But he didn't mind too much. After all, he _was_ going to get the Helmet, with or without the help.

Putting a magical seal on the bracelets was just a perfect way to gain her trust. Of course, pissing off Nabu by messing with his magical artifacts was a plus.

His trail of thoughts was interrupted when he felt Hannah move in close to him again, enveloping him in another bone-crushing hug, cooing out "thank you's" once more. Klarion clacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, both annoyed and uneasy with this development. He wanted her trust, but he didn't think that so much physical contact would be involved. He never guessed the girl for a hugging person. But, he guessed that having her magic at full strength was enough to make anyone overly giddy.

Peeling her off of him as _gently _as possible, he moved so that they were side-by-side, his hand latched on to her wrist. He lifted his other hand and a crimson portal appeared above them, floating still for a few moments before moving down and engulfing them both.

"I wanted to have fun some more!" Hannah let out a whine when she realized that Klarion transported them both to the dressing room. Klarion let go of her hand and took a few steps away from her "No fair!"

Klarion turned around, facing the now pouting blonde "You tested your powers enough, we know it works."

"Well I want to test them some more!" she pushed on, crossing her arms stubbornly. "And I can hardly do so in this confined space!"

The Witch Boy could barely hold in the chuckle that threatened to escape him. Her childish behavior was certainly amusing. He turned around fully and made his way back to her. "It will have to do." Klarion cooed, moving so to take one of her hands, forcing her to uncross her arms "I will take you to my pocket dimension again tomorrow, so you can make up all the magic you could have used but were _so horribly _prevented to." He spoke to her in an almost sympathetic voice, his hands clutching hers close to his chest, in a way to show he empathized with her.

Hannah's eyebrows arched up and she imitated him as she moved her other hand to put over his, her voice in a similar tone as his "Oh, Klarion~" she started "You are not getting the location of the Tower of Fate." She finished flatly.

Klarion let out a small laugh as he dropped the act from before "I'm pretty sure we'll get _that_ information from that old man sooner or latter." He let go of her hand "_I _am _actually_ being very sincere with my actions towards you."

"Out of Mr. Kent? Good luck with that." Hannah crossed her arms once more. "He's more stubborn than me."

As she finished her sentence, Klarion actually let out a small laugh "See you latter alligator, I have some unfinished business."

"Wait, what?! Wai-" before she could finish, Klarion already disappeared in a red portal. She puffed up her cheeks, more than annoyed "Wait…did he just really say 'see you later alligator'?" she let out a small laugh "What a dork."

* * *

Klarion let out a whistle when he walked in to the dressing room. If he could even call it that anymore. It's been a day after he visited her last, and while he _did _know that the girl was definitely going to use her newly freed powers to the max, being greeted with such drastic makeover was not what he quite expected. The little scrawny and dirty dressing room was transformed in to an elegant and luxurious Victorian bedroom, with a giant canopy bed placed in the middle of the room, thick violet drapes and extravagant mirrors lining the walls. Even the grey walls were now covered with a wallpaper of an ornate design.

Teekl, who was following close behind him, wasted no time in speeding past the Witch Boy and climbing on to the comfortable bed, snuggling in to the warm covers.

"A golden cage is still a cage." He heard Hannah's voice and it took him a moment to spot her. She was just coming out of the little toilet, probably freshening up "But, I'd rather spend time in a golden cage than in one covered in grime and dirt." Klarion chuckled at her words. "So, are you just going to stand there and admire my magnificent sense of interior design, or have you come with a reason?"

Klarion looked at the girl smugly before moving his hand, a faint red aura dripping from his fingers. Acting almost like smoke, the aura remained in the air for a few seconds lazily, before it started moving faster, twirling together in to a small orb. In a flash, the orb expanded, taking the form of a delicious looking cake. "How about dinner for a reason?"

Chuckling, Hannah walked towards Klarion, her feet lifting in to the air mid-step. She bended her knees and was completely in the air, floating carelessly "You feed me with nothing but sweets. If that is all you eat, I can't help but wonder how you manage to look like a twig." Looking over the cake, Hannah frowned. "I'm more fond of chocolate." With a single movement of her hand, the cake changed color from pink and white to dark brown.

Mimicking her, Klarion was now also floating in the air, but unlike Hannah, who tucked her legs neatly under her mermaid-style, the boy had his legs crossed. "Too bad. I like strawberry." Red smoke enveloped the cake, changing it back to pink.

There was a small moment of silence between the two. And then, almost at the same time, both raised their hands, their magic hitting the cake, leaving it multicolored as the flavors mixed unevenly.

A sigh left Hannah's lips "I do not have the patience for this." She moved her hand and a perfectly cut piece separated from the cake and floated towards her, landing gently in her palm. She held up her other hand, holding her index finger and her thumb close, and out of violet smoke which floated around her, a teacup suddenly formed, its handle held tightly between her fingers. Above it, a kettle took shape, and as soon as it did, it tipped over and poured tea in to the teacup.

Watching her interact so absentmindedly with her magic was incredibly captivating, Klarion concluded. Up until now, she was always so careful not to use up to much, as if walking on glass, every time she would use magic was so calculated and thought of.

And now, her every move was dripping with her magical energy, always creating something, always bubbling.

And it couldn't help but completely fascinate him.

"I owe you one." Klarion blinked, suddenly awoken from his daze by Hannah's voice.

"What?"

The girl took a bite out of her piece of cake "I said that I owe you one. For blocking Nabu's bracelets." Klarion opened his mouth to speak, but Hannah interrupted him before he made a sound "But let it be known that does not include telling you where the Tower of Fate _or _the Helmet of Fate are."

Klarion instantly closed his mouth in a pout. Hannah could not help but giggle.

* * *

**_MOUNT JUSTICE_**

**AUGUST 19, 19:39 EDT**

* * *

"_**Fail: Aqualad."**_

"Black Canary taught me that." Superboy exclaimed, almost proudly, to his fallen comrade. After he dusted off his hands, he walked over to Kaldur, offering a hand to help him up, which Kaldur gratefully accepted. The two were interrupted by a hatch above them opening, Red Tornado flying down in a gust of wind.

Wally, aka Kid Flash, took no time to zap over to the robot. "Have a mission for us?!" he boomed, excited.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Tornado responded.

"Yeah, but _The_ Batman's with _The _Robin, doing the _dynamic duo _thing in Gotham. But _you're _headed somewhere, right?" Wally turned on the charm "Hot date? Or, a _mission~?_"

"What's the deal with the bird?" Superboy chimed in. Wally stopped, suddenly noticing the crow seated at Red Tornados shoulder, observing the team with its mismatched eyes.

"Wait a minute…" the ginger narrowed his eyes "I know you!" he pointed a finger at the crow "You're Hannah's bird! Greg, or Gabriel, or something…" the bird snapped its beak, missing Wally's finger by a hair "Hey! Watch it!"

"Grigor." Kaldur spoke up, correcting his teammate "But that could not be her familiar. Hannah and Grigor are inseparable."

Artemis and M'gann looked at each other, confused "Hannah?" the blonde raised an eyebrow "Who is Hannah?"

Red Tornado was tempted to let out a sigh, but decided not to. There was no way the Team was going to let this go. "Indeed it is her familiar." He turned around, a screen with data appearing as he did. "This is Kent Nelson; a friend. And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentors Justice League."

"Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme. He was Doctor Fate!" Kaldur remembered.

Wally let out a snort "Morel like Doctor Fake." He whispered to Artemis "The guy knows a little advance science and Dumbledore's it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes."

Tornado turned around to face the Team "Kent may simply be on one of his…walkabouts. But he is the caretaker to the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's mystic might, and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded."

"He is like great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars!" M'gann declared passionately "I would be honored to help find him!"

"Me too!" the young Martian turned around when she heard Wally practically yell "In fact, soooo honored I can barely stand it! Magic rocks!"

Behind him, Artemis rolled her eyes.

Kaldur shook his head before turning to Red Tornado "You said that Kent has been missing. What about Hannah? Isn't Kent her current guardian?"

"We have tried contacting Hannah, but we were unable to do so." Tornado elaborated. He turned his head to look at the crow on his shoulder "Then, two days ago, her familiar, Grigor, has appeared in the Batcave. He seemed to have some already healed injuries by the time Batman had found him." He raised his arm, Grigor instantly hopping off his shoulder and on to it, his claws slipping a bit on the metal before he steadied himself "But we can't be sure what has happened. Take him with you and return him to Hannah."

"You take him Kaldur, that thing always gives away the impression of wanting to claw my eyes out." Wally gave Kaldur a pat on the back, giving him a small push forward.

The Atlantian nodded and almost instantly, Grigor flew from Red Tornado's arm and on to Kaldur's shoulder. He let out a soft smile and petted the crow affectionately "I'm pretty sure his dislike of you comes from the time you mocked Hannah about her magic."

Wally pouted "I was just joking. He didn't have to try and claw my entire face off!" he let out a yelp when he saw Grigor ruffle up his feathers threateningly at him, but let out a relieved sigh when Kaldur once again petted the bird, calming it instantly.

Red Tornado handed them the key to the Tower of Fate and the Team was headed off to Salem.

* * *

**A/n: And so, "Denial" finally starts! And just when Klarion and Hannah started growing a feeble friendship. Even if it is quite obvious that Hannah may be developing a touch of Stockholm syndrome.**

**And of course that the initial members of the team, aka Robin, Kaldur and Wally, would know of Hannah. She is, technically, a sidekick, in a way.**

**I had to change the canon up just a bit to fit her in though. Not much, just a smidge. You will probably notice these changes in the future chapters, if you notice them at all.**


	12. Denial, Part 1

**A/n: As it so happens, I am still mourning over Wally. EVEN THOUGH HE IS NOT DEAD. NOPE. HE IS ALIVE. JUST…STUCK IN THE SPEED FORCE. [And no I am not in denial shut up arhghgjskfa]. Also, exam week is coming, yet again. Argh. I am so sorry this update took so long.**

* * *

_"The Covenant"_

_Chapter 12: Denial; Part 1_

* * *

A loud slam echoed through the former dressing room, awakening Hannah from her nap with a start. The girl let out a yelp, springing up from her bed in panic. "W…what happened?!" In a half-asleep daze, she looked around, trying to find what made such a loud sound. She found the door wide open, and moving towards her in a hurry was Klarion. Before she had a chance to react, the boy was next to her extravagant bed, pulling the warm covers off of her.

The cold air that made contact with her warmed up body made Hannah hiss a little bit, but she didn't have time to respond, as Klarion had already took hold of her wrist and had forced her out of bed, dragging her with him.

"What is going on?! Hey!" Hannah gasped out, having trouble keeping up with his pace.

Klarion stopped abruptly, and Hannah, who was not expecting this, slammed in to his back. She let out a puff and rubbed her now sore forehead with her free hand.

"Klarion!" she scolded, only to shrink away a bit when he turned to face her.

"We're moving out." He said simply. The girl wanted to question him further, but had no chance. Klarion seized her free hand and brought both her arms together; in seconds, a strip of red energy wrapped around Hannah's wrists, binding them together.

"H…hey!" Hannah objected, trying to separate her hands, but to no avail "Moving out where? What is going on!?"

Klarion smirked "Our ticket to the Tower of Fate has arrived~"

The young witch had to close her eyes when Klarion transported them both. Not only from the flash, but to ease the slight case of motion sickness caused by such a sudden change of environment. But when she did open her eyes, what she saw made her breath hitch up in her throat.

* * *

**_SALEM_**

**AUGUST 19, 20:25 EDT**

* * *

The beautiful night sky.

The streets of Salem.

Hannah was _outside_!

She could barely believe it! Oh how she missed the fresh air, the open skies! It actually took her some effort not to start crying. But that was not even the most amazing part. Hannah felt a smile rise unconsciously on her lips when she felt Grigor's presence back in her head. And his presence was much closer than she had even hoped. Almost as if he was right in front of her.

This served as a wake up call for the girl. She instantly gathered all her focus and looked ahead, and what she saw made her both want to jump with joy and slap her forehead with annoyance.

Standing on the grass plane were people. People she recognized!

There was Wally and Kaldur'ahm! And some…other companions of theirs who she did not recognize. One looked like a younger Superman, and then there was a beautiful blonde girl and…a green one? Hannah raised an eyebrow, wondering if she were a Martian like Martian Man Hunter. The green skin certainly was a similarity.

And while she was happy with them being there, this only meant that she had to be more careful with thinking up with an escape plan that would not endanger them as well.

Looking over them once more, she grinned. On Kaldur's shoulder was her beloved familiar!

Grigor felt her presence as well and turned his head in her direction immediately, anxiety building up inside of him at the thought of seeing Hannah again. He had to focus in order to see through the magical veil cloaking her, but he _saw _her! His Hannah stood there, her wrists bound, in the company of that Witch Boy and his accursed cat. Next to them were Abra and Kent Nelson, who was also tied. The bird started feeling antsy, itching to fly over to her as soon as he saw her.

"_Grigor, stop!"_ his masters soothing voice rang out in Grigor's head _"Don't. Abra we could handle, but the Witch Boy is too strong."_

The crow squirmed, not liking what Hannah had told him. He wanted to be with her _now_! He didn't want her to spend one more second with that boy. But, seeing her stern eyes made him reconsider. She was right. They couldn't take him the last time, what would make now any different?

Feeling a hand softly pet his feathers, Grigor calmed. Kaldur felt his anxiety and went to calm him. "What is it?" the Atlantian murmured, but Grigor remained stoic, as to not give away what he knew. Hannah would not forgive him if he put the Team in danger.

Kaldur narrowed his eyes a bit, still suspicious, but decided to lay it to rest for now.

On the other side, Hannah breathed out a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to set up a telepathic link with Mr. Kent. It had been so long since she had done it with anyone; it was advanced magic. Before the accident, it came to her naturally, so she hoped that it would come to her again; like riding a bike, you never forget how to do it. You just need a kickstart!

"_Mr. Kent…?"_

"_Hannah?"_ the man's voice echoed in her head and Hannah smiled. She's still got it! _"For a second there I thought I went crazy and was hearing voices."_

"_Don't worry, it's me." _Hannah reassured him, glancing at the man from the corner of her eyes _"I have set up a telepathic link between us." _She saw him move his head just barely, nodding at her _"Unfortunately, it seems our rescue party is leading our captors exactly to what they want…But, don't worry, I'll think of a plan. I will get us out of this."_

"_I'm glad to see you looking so well. I trust the Witch Boy has treated you nicely?" _Hannah raised an eyebrow at his voice, sounding almost as if he were…teasing her?

She huffed _"If that was meant to be a joke, then you will have to forgive me for not laughing."_

Kent looked at her briefly before moving his gaze ahead _"Oh, I am being serious." _He was not _"After all, if Klarion was willing to block Doctor Fate's seal on you, my first guess would naturally be that he is trying to win your affection."_

Hannah's eyes widened, a blush covering her cheeks _"Mr. Kent!" _she silently wondered how did he even figure out _this quickly_ that the seal was blocked?!

"_Am I wrong?" _she saw the man's lips quiver up in a soft smile.

"_He is not…there is no…argh!" _the girl tried regaining her composure _"No, you are not __**wrong**__; he did block Fate's seal. But it's not because he wants to win my affection!"_

"_Is that you telling me that he already __**has **__your affection, then?"_

Hannah felt a heat crawl up her neck and up to her ears_ "MR. KENT!" _she scolded him _"Do not even joke about such things! How horrid!" _Kent's soft chuckle echoed in her head.

The girl let out a small gasp, a tug on her arm breaking her concentration. She snapped her head to the side, only to find herself face to face with the infamous Witch Boy.

"_Friends_ of yours?" he mocked, nodding his head in the direction of the teens trying to find the invisible Tower of Fate.

Hannah narrowed her eyes, not amused by his tone of voice. She turned to look at the team; Wally was zipping around at flash speed, doing a quick search of the area. "Friends of mine or not, I do not see how that is any of your business."

The girl watched, almost in horror, as the group in front of them finally figured out how to gain access in to the Tower. _"Of course Kaldur would be the one to figure it out._" She bit her lip, her eyes fixed on to the teen as he inserted the key, the Tower appearing as he did. _"Of course _**he** _would..." _Hannah barely suppressed an almost dreamy sigh at the thought.

Klarion, who still had his grip on her arm, gave her a small push "Remind me to give _your friends_ my thanks later. They've been a _lot_ more helpful in the few minutes they were here than you have been in the past 23 days."

"Bite me." She hissed, jerking her arm so to remove his grip on her.

"They went inside." Abra spoke up "We should follow before the Tower disappears again."

Both Hannah and Kent were forced to move on ahead, their captors following close behind. When they were in front of the door, she felt that they have stepped out of the veil of invisibility that Klarion cast over them.

"_You need to warn the others about these two."_ She heard Kent's voice speak to her, determined _"You know of every hidden passage in the Tower, even more than I do. Escape quickly and find…"_

"_No, I will not leave you!"_ Hannah interrupted.

"_Hannah, you have to._" Kent pressed on _"Only united do we have a fighting chance. As we are now, we are sure to lose. Escape, find the others, find the Helmet before Klarion does."_

"_But Mr. Kent-" _Hannah looked at his face, and saw that this was not open for discussion _"Understood."_

Abra cut their conversation short, pushing Kent forward roughly. The Tower, recognizing Kent, instantly reacted to his presence, the doors opening to let him pass.

"Don't push him!" Hannah barked at the man, seething from anger. "Charlatan!"

"Mind your tongue, _little girl._" Abra snapped, his voice dripping with malice.

Just as she was about to reply, she was forcefully tugged forward. She frowned, her eyes narrowing at Klarion who now had a tight grip on her arm, just above her elbow, and was forcing her to move forward as the door leading inside of The Tower opened.

"Stop being obnoxious." She heard the Witch boy hiss under his breath. Hannah practically had to bite her tongue not to respond to him. Instead, she settled on giving him a cold glare as they all made their way inside the Tower.

She looked around, a sense of security washing over her. Being back in the tower made her feel safe again, if only for a moment. The familiar surrounding was enough to soothe her anxiety at least a little.

"_Hannah, listen to me."_ She heard Kent's voice _"I want you to escape and find the others, warn them, get to the helmet before us."_

"_But Mr. Kent…_"

"_Please, Hannah."_ He pleaded _"You have to get to the Helmet before Klarion gets his hand on it." _Before Hannah could protest again, Kent turned his head slightly, facing Abra "The Tower may not appreciate trespassers." He spoke, this time outloud, almost startling the girl.

"Mute."

Hannah gritted her teeth as a metallic collar materialized around Kent's neck, rendering him speechless. Oh how she itched to give Abra what's coming to him. But, alas, Klarion still had a vice grip on her, limiting her movement. So she let her anger bubble in silence. Her attention soon turned to her front, where the holographic depiction of Kent appeared; just one of many security checks in The Tower.

"Ah, Kent. How unusual of you to bring back guests. Especially one with such potent magical aura."

The light on the collar which the real Kent wore blinked red with every word **"My friends. Have come. To help. Me."**

Hannah watched in horror as the wall in front of them moved, opening a pathway so that they could proceed. The Tower was tricked by such a tacky display. She promised herself to make Mr. Kent up the security system, because it sure was lacking. But, as she looked closer, she realized where the path led. It was the room of endless stairs. To make it even more interesting, it seemed to have opened in a place far away from the top, where the portal to the Helmet was. She smiled a bit, realizing that there was a possibility that the Tower did this on purpose, making sure to buy them more time to find a way to protect the Helmet.

"C'mon, get moving." Klarion's voice interrupted her train of thoughts. The girl stood still as Klarion's hand rested on her arm again, ready to force her forward

"I almost feel sorry for this."

Klarion narrowed his eyes, unsure of what she meant by that. But he soon found out as the girl clasped her hands together, one of her hands clenched in a fist and the other hand wrapped around the first one, her thumbs set side-by-side. In a swift movement, her clasped hands flew upwards, making contact with Klarion's nose. He let out a yelp, the forceful hit making him both step back; loosing balance and making him see stars for a brief moment. He cursed loudly, his hands flying to his face to inspect the damage, dropping Teekl in the process.

During his little moment of distraction, Hannah wasted no time. In a flash, the magic thread which bound her wrists was broken. Out of the corner of her eyes, Hannah noticed Abra moving his arm, pointing his "magic" wand in her direction. She sneered, back flipping out of his range before he managed to electrocute her. She swiftly made her way over one of the sofas and stood near a bookcase, her hand outstretched and gripping one of the shelves tightly.

"I hope I didn't bruise you too hard." Hannah called back, averting Klarion's attention from his bleeding nose "You won't hold this against me, right Klarion?" she spoke in a sing-song voice.

The boy twisted his body around in an almost violent manor, his left hand still covering one half of his face in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Hannah twirled out of the way in a perfect pirouette in order to avoid the fireball he sent flying in her direction. "I'll _**kill**_ you for this!" Klarion screeched, his voice was raspy, resembling a cat's hiss.

"I am guessing that would be a 'no', then?" Hannah chuckled, jumping out of the way to avoid yet another fireball. Her eyes spotted a familiar section on the wall next to the bookcase. It seemed normal, completely ordinary; although, it _was_ adorned with an abstract painting Hannah didn't care much for on a normal day. She cared even less for it now. What interested her was something else entirely. The Tower was filled with hidden passageways and magical portals, all of which would lead you to different parts of it. While most worked as a two-way portal, there were also those that only went one-way. Some worked for everyone, others could only be activated with specific magic impulses. And there were those that you could only use a limited amount of times in a certain time period.

Hannah spent all her free time in the Tower exploring these portals and passageways, marking them in her head meticulously. It started as a game at first; with her running away from magic lessons when she felt like doing something else. But it soon turned in to a hobby, helping both her and Grigor pass the time and bond over their adventures through the Tower that seemed to have infinite rooms and pocket dimensions.

And knowing where each portal was located and where it would lead her was proving to be more than useful at this moment.

"See you at the top, Witch Boy!" with those words and a smug wink, the girl was gone. She passed through the wall as if it weren't even there, just in time to avoid one last fireball, which in return just left a scorched mark on the wall.

* * *

"_**HANNAH!"**_

Even when she was way, _way_ far away from Klarion, Hannah swore she could still hear his angered howl echo through the entire Tower. So she could not help but snicker, pleased that she managed to cause such a reaction in him; not only was he enraged, but he used her name, which he rarely did. His anger was her pleasure, so to speak.

As she sighed, a dim mist escaped from her lips. Hannah looked up, suddenly aware of the cool, crisp air and the crunching snow beneath her feet. She smiled, recognizing the place. There was nothing but bare snow in every direction. She called this place "the Snowglobe" because of this reason. She took in her surroundings, trying to navigate exactly where she was; to someone else, everything might seem the same. To her, she knew exactly where to look. Though it would take her a bit to navigate where the portal dropped her before doing anything else.

Hannah quickly started moving. Standing still in a blizzard such as this one would end badly for anyone.

It didn't take long before she heard voices. She froze [no pun intended], listening intensely, trying to recognize who it was. _"Klarion couldn't have found me already…"_ she thought grimly "…could he?" she finished her thoughts out loud, now already being able to make figures in the distance. Hannah squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look. Three figures walked, one was green-skinned, one Caucasian, and the last was dark-skinned.

Her eyes widened and she felt her lips break in to an uncontrollable grin. Hannah immediately broke in to a run, but she only managed to take a few steps before she kicked herself of the ground, impatient, flying towards the now familiar faces.

"KALDUR!"

The mentioned boy barely had time to turn around so he could see who it was that called his name, before something crashed in to him, enveloping him in a enthusiastic hug. He gasped, feeling the air being knocked out of his lungs by the impact, but he managed to keep his footing and not fall over.

On the side, he could feel Superboy and Miss Martian tense up, both unsure if he was being attacked, or even who the newcomer was.

Kaldur took a second to regain his breath before he looked down at the girl latched around his waist "…Hannah?" he blinked, recognizing the blond mess of hair.

Their heartfelt reunion was cut short, though, as Superboy decided to react before asking questions. Swiftly, he gripped the back of the girl's shirt, lifting her up in to the air as if he were picking a cat up by the scruff of its neck. "Who are you?!" he growled, his tone demanding straight answers.

"Who am _I_? I should be asking you the same question!" the girl replied, crossing her arms. She wasn't really a fan of being manhandled like this. The boy let out a feral growl, his eyes narrowing. Thankfully for the both of them, Kaldur intervened.

"Superboy, stop. Hannah is a friend." his calm voice was enough to tranquilize the wild boy. He put the girl down on to her feet, albeit with some hesitation. Hannah and Superboy shared another glare between each other, before they were interrupted by Hannah's enthusiastic shriek.

"Grigor!" the mentioned crow left Kaldur's shoulder and was in Hannah's arms in seconds, nuzzling its head against her cheeks "Oh my dear friend, I missed you so, so much!" she cooed, her grip on Grigor tight, as if she were afraid to let him go again. "Never ever, _**ever **_leave me again, you stupid bird, oh my goood! I missed you!" she planted eager kisses all over the birds head. Gently, she released her iron grip on him, the bird taking in to the air for a few seconds before landing on her shoulder, nuzzling his beak in her hair affectionately, almost like he was grooming her.

With a giggle, Hannah turned to Kaldur again "Thank you for taking such good care of him."

The Atlantian teen nodded "You are most welcome."

"Hannah? You're Hannah?" the green girl spoke up, she seemed quite cheerful "You're the ward of Kent Nelson?" seeing the blond nod mutely, the girl's everlasting smile seemed to grow even bigger "It's so nice to meet you! I'm Miss Martian!" she introduced, placing a hand to her chest "And that's Superboy!" she waved her hand in the direction of the super-grumpy boy.

Miss Martian's smile was infectious, Hannah thought, as she couldn't help but smile herself "Nice to meet you as well." she retorted, politely "So, I suppose you are my rescue team?"

"Something like that." Miss Martian shrugged, still smiling. "Though, we're one member short. And two of them have gone…missing."

Hannah barely held in a chuckle "Let me guess. One of the missing two is Kid Flash?" at this comment, the two girls couldn't help but laugh "Alright, I guess you're pretty much lost. C'mon, I'll lead us out of here. And fill you up on what exactly happened in the last 23 days."

* * *

**A/N: ALRIGHT SO. Splitting it in two. This way you at least get a chapter. If I wanted to keep the entire episode in one chapter, it would have taken much longer to write out. Thank you all for your patience!**


	13. Denial, Part 2

**A/n: I managed to get my hands on the Young Justice comics! Yes, this is so great; I am so chuffed over these! Anyway, here is pretty much the longest update yet. I hope you enjoy it uwu**

**edit: I uploaded this last night/morning at around 1 am. When I re-read it again this morning, I noticed a few mistakes that I edited out.**

* * *

_"The Covenant"_

_Chapter 13: Denial; Part 2_

* * *

Three awkward acquaintances stood together in a small elevator. Two of which had no idea what was even going on. One second, Wally and Artemis were racing towards a floating cane; moments later they had found the man they were searching for, narrowly escaped being burned to a crisp by a goth-looking kid throwing a tantrum, and now they were in an elevator together.

Needless to say, the two young sidekicks were confused.

"I'm Kent Nelson, by the way." Kent casually spoke up, breaking the ice.

"No d'uh -ouch!" Wally flinched as Artemis's elbow made painful contact with his ribs.

"I'm Artemis." the girl introduced "Mr. Manners here is Wally."

Kent smiled, amused by the interaction between the teens "Well, Artemis, we're against an opponent with tremendous mystic power."

"Abra Kedabra?" Flash smacked his lips together, making a tsk sound "Flash proved he used futuristic technology to _simulate_ magic. Guy is all show and no biz'."

"Right you are!"

Hearing those words, Wally crossed his arms, smug. Artemis, on the other hand, gaped in shock "He _is_?"

"Abra _**is**_ a charlatan." Kent assured them both "But Klarion the Witch Boy; the kid with the cat; he's an actual Lord of Chaos. The ultimate enemy of a Lord of Order like Doctor Fate."

Wally was, obviously, not impressed "Yeah right." he hummed, arching his eyebrows "_You_ are the Lord of Order."

"Oh no, not me! I'm just an old coat Fate used to put on. Until my wife Inza convinced me there could be more to life." the man took a locket out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a photograph of his beloved "Aah, she was a real pistol, that Inza." Kent cleared his throat, putting the piece of jewelry away "Anywho, Klarion is after the Helmet. If he gets his sticky little mitts on it, he'll turn the planet in to his own personal playground of pandemonium." he looked up, deep in thought "I don't suppose you two have come across Hannah in your travel through the Tower?"

"We thought she was with you." Wally uncrossed his arms.

The man sighed "We got separated. The plan was that I distract those two while she escapes and finds all of you youngsters." he let a smile creep on to his lips "Unfortunately, it seems you got separated from the rest of your team, too. That's alright though, I suppose. We're all headed to the same place."

The elevator dinged, signifying that they have arrived to their designated floor.

"And wouldn't you know it, here we are!"

Kent was the first one to step out, with Artemis and Wally following after, albeit a bit hesitatingly. They were still in the stair-room, which seemed almost infinite. But the platform they were located on was different than others. Unlike any other, this one had a giant, ornate bell located in the middle. Kent stood in front of the bell, letting his eyes glaze over it as he seemed to wait for something. And before Artemis or Wally could question him, the thing he was waiting for happened.

On the platform above them, upon which the bell was hung, a yellow flash of light appeared, forming the shape of a rectangle. It soon proved to be a door; Superboy and Kaldur falling out and landing on the floor in a mess. As oppose to them, Miss Martian and Hannah floated down from the opening gracefully, landing safely and soundlessly on the floor.

"I told you I would find a way out!" Hannah exclaimed proudly. Grigor flew down from the passageway, landing on her shoulder.

"You could have warned us about the landing." Superboy grunted as he got to his feet.

"Warning." she exclaimed as she made her way to Kaldur, helping him to his feet after the nasty fall and the gravity shift "Watch out. The first step is a doozy!"

Kent chuckled, turning to Wally "Friends of yours?"

"Mr. Kent!" Hannah beamed as she made her way towards him. Alas, before she could reach him, both she and Kent had to duck to avoid the ray of electricity that almost hit them. She looked up, frowning when she saw Klarion and Abra standing on one of the platforms. _"How the hell did they get here so fast?!"_

"Friends of yours?" Wally huffed, moving Kent out of the way of Abra's attacks.

Grigor flew in to the air and Hannah jumped back, avoiding his attacks. She growled in annoyance. Abra was just pushing her last buttons. She moved out of the way as another lightning bolt flew in her direction, the team dodging quickly as well as it hit the floor near them. With her concentration set on avoiding Abra's attacks, she didn't have time to take notice of the red flaming orb zooming straight towards her before it was too late. Her head snapped in the direction of the fireball, it was only inches away from making contact, that she only managed to raise her arms up above her face in hope it will provide at least some protection.

Thankfully, the burning pain never came. Though she did get the wind knocked out of her as someone tackled her to the ground. It took her a moment to retaliate, groaning in slight discomfort as the person removed themselves away from her "Are you alright?" Hannah swallowed a small lump in her throat as she accepted Kaldur's outstretched hand.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just…" a familiar laugh reached her ears, interrupting her mid-sentence.

She managed to catch a glimpse of Klarion before he disappeared through the bell portal "See _you_ at the top!"

Hannah gritted her teeth "Goddamit…" she turned to Kaldur "I'm going after them! Can you handle Abra?" she hit her head lightly "What am I saying, of course you can handle him, he's easy picking! Later!" she looked up to where her familiar was flying "Grigor! We're moving out!" before Kaldur even had a chance to stop her she had already made a run for the bell.

Ignoring the sound of battle raging behind her, Hannah put her hand on the bell "No…" she growled and retracted her hand as if she were burned "No, no, _no_! He closed it when he went in! Dammit!" the girl hit the bell with her fist, making it vibrate in a low tone. She looked around frantically, trying to figure out what to do. "That door!" she exclaimed loudly, startling Grigor a bit. The area was filled with different doors, some hidden, some visible. But Hannah saw the one she needed. "Yes… -whoops!" she ducked as to avoid a lightning bolt that went just over her head "That door leads outside, c'mon!"

The girl and her familiar zoomed together through the air, reaching the door in minimum time. Hannah quickly opened the door and let Grigor fly out first before she followed after him, the door closing itself and disappearing when as soon as she was on the other side. The two found themselves right outside the base of the Tower, and they needed to get to the top, fast.

"Grigor, let's go!" Hannah boomed, taking in to the air and scaling up the tower. She didn't bother to slow down so that Grigor could catch up to her; she went at full speed. The closer to the top she got, the clearer she could hear the voices.

"Hey dumb kid!" was that Klarion? "You put it on, you may never get it off!"

Put what…

Hannah gasped

Oh no!

"NO!" Hannah screamed as she finally made it to the top. She flew up above the towers height, the momentum she gained from how fast she was going making it harder for her to stop. She watched in horror at the scene which unfolded before her eyes.

On one side of the tower stood Wally, a fallen Kent Nelson near him. And coming at both of them was a powerful attack, an enraged Klarion being the one on the attacking side. She helplessly watched as the speedster slowly lowered the Helmet over his head, the flames zooming closer to him. Hannah had no idea what was worse; Wally putting the Helmet on or Wally being annihilated by Klarion.

The flames hit straight on target, engulfing Wally in flames.

"WALLY!"

The girl let out a sob _"No…no, he can't be…"_

But as the smoke cleared, a figure stood tall. Clad in gold and blue stood the other horrid option oppose to Wally dying.

"Doctor…Fate" Hannah breathed out, running her hand through her hair. Wally was alive! But at what cost? What if Nabu decided to never let him go? What if – "**Ow**! What the…" Hannah moved her hand away from her head and brought both of her wrists up so she could examine them. They were absolutely _burning. _It hurt worse than ever before. Confused, she watched as the black layer over the bracelets started cracking and peeling away, revealing the bright, shining gold beneath. As it did, she stumbled a bit, her control over her magic wavering. Hannah's eyes went wide as realization hit her. She spread out her arms in an attempt to steady herself, putting all her concentration in to flying.

"…oh dear lord, no."

Her body gave way as all inflow of magic was abruptly cut off.

Hannah let out a scream when she realized she was falling and that there was a long way down.

Panic and adrenaline coursed through her veins. Hannah twisted her body in the air, the wind whipping her almost painfully, forcing her to squint as her eyes filled with tears. She reached out her arms, hoping that she will somehow manage to grab the edge of the stone hedge. She _had_ to be close enough. She _had_ to! Her legs flailed in the air as she instinctively tried using them to kick off, but there was nothing she could use as a platform.

Her hands didn't even come close to the edge.

The fall continued, and images started flashing in her mind. Memories, faces, even voices and feelings; they completely overwhelmed her.

"_**Baby girl~"**_

Hannah blinked away tears; a long gone voice, embedded in to her memory, echoed in her head.

"_I can't die like this…"_

"_I **can't** die like this!"_

"_Someone,** help me**!"_

Red suddenly filled her vision. Hannah had to wonder for a moment if this was what dying looked like. Where was the pain, then? She expected death to hurt. Her mind was running a thousand thoughts per second that it made it almost impossible for her to contemplate what was happening. The first thing she registered was that the sensation of falling had stopped. The wind was no longer furiously beating at her body. But then, as she tried to move, she realized her movement was fairly limited. Hannah forced her thoughts to calm down and tried to take everything in.

She was being lifted back up! Her eyes adjusted as she blinked away fresh tears that blurred her vision, and she managed to take in the sight before her. An enormous, red claw had a tight hold around her body, lifting her back up to the top of the Tower. The hold on her was secure, but it wasn't crushing her. The top of the Tower came in to vision and the claw moved around so that she was placed upright, in order for her to be placed on to the cobble stone feet first. Hannah observed quietly, her mouth agape, at the two magical beings engaged in battle before her. The calm Doctor Fate standing his ground against Klarion's attacks. And Klarion stood, enraged, a wave of flames coming from his outstretched hand, but only managing to hit his Ankh shield.

"You _had_ to appear and ruin all my fun!" she heard Klarion yell angrily at the man before him.

The claw placed her down on to the ground. Somehow managing to stand on her own two feet (and not collapse, seeing as her knees wobbled dangerously), Hannah felt confusion overtake her. She directed her attention to Klarion; he seemed too taken in with shouting angrily at his nemesis. Yet, she saw it. For a moment, Klarion shifted his gaze to her. Just for a second. The one hand he wasn't using against Doctor Fate seemed to be pointed in her direction, but he soon moved it away with a swish, the claw that saved her life disappearing as he did. And with that, his attention on her was gone; his focus back on Nabu.

Hannah felt her mind draw a blank at the turn of events. She was unsure of what exactly her train of thoughts _should even be_ in a situation like this one.

Klarion was the one. The one who saved her.

A frazzled Grigor flew down to the girl, landing on her shoulder and squawking in panic. Hannah awoke from her daze and realized a very important thing she had forgotten. With her legs still feeling like they could give in any second, she managed to make a run to where she saw Kent Nelson had fallen. She ran past Doctor Fate, whose eyes were set hard on Klarion; he didn't even acknowledge her! Hannah scoffed; she could have died because of him, the least he could do is recognize she existed.

But this was not what she should be focusing on right now.

"Mr. Kent?" Hannah whispered softly, kneeling next to the man who lied on the ground. As she did, Grigor flew off her shoulder and on to the ground, near her thighs "Mr. Kent, we have to get out of here, c'mon…" she barely contained a yelp when she heard an explosion behind her. She took a quick look back; the two were engaged in a fight and there was magical energy flying everywhere. But, she noticed as well that there was a golden force-field placed over her and Mr. Kent. She let out a shaky sigh. Nabu was keeping them safe from stray attacks. So he _did_ notice her presence.

Grigor looked at the girl, then back at Kent. He tilted his head slightly and came closer to him, gently prodding him with his beak. When the man didn't react, Grigor let out a soft caw, calling for Hannah's attention.

The girl looked down at him, before laughing weakly "What do you mean? Of course he's alright!" she put her hand on Kent's shoulder, giving him a small shake "C'mon Mr. Kent, you have to wake up." Grigor let out another caw, soothing, but Hannah didn't want to listen "No! Shut up! He can't be dead!" she shook Nelson harder "Mr. Kent this isn't funny anymore!"

She let out a small cry as another explosion sounded behind her, the ground shaking beneath her. "Mr. Kent, c'mon, you have to-" she moved her hand up from his shoulder to the side of his face and froze at the contact.

_Why was he so cold?_

Her throat tightened uncomfortably. She moved her now shaking hand down to his neck, slowly, scared. Placing her index and middle finger lightly in the hollow located between his neck muscle and his windpipe, Hannah felt for a pulse. Her face paled considerably when she realized that she couldn't feel anything. Hannah removed her hand away from Kent's neck and slowly readjusted herself. She moved her legs from underneath her to sit more comfortably.

"He's dead." she stated in an unnaturally even voice. Hannah raised her hand to her face, covering it for a brief second as she took in a shivering breath, before she ran it through her hair, nails raking along the base of her scalp. A very dry laugh escaped her lips "106 years old, and _now_ he decides it's time to die." the laugh sounded louder than what she had intended. She put a hand over her chest, trying to calm her erratic breathing.

Still chuckling unnaturally, Hannah got to her feet. Her legs felt shaky, her knees wobbly, her chest felt painfully hollow. But she stood up on her own two feet, no matter how insecurely it was. It took all her strength to do so, but she did it. Grigor observed her, his eyes never leaving. She looked so frail; to him, she looked like a small child again. He flew up, circling in the air above her shortly before he landed down on her shoulder. He was under the impression that doing so would cause her to break and fall to the ground. So when Hannah raised her hand to pet him instead, he felt a little more at ease.

Grigor felt his beloved master move; she turned away from her dead guardian and faced the fight that was taking place. He, too, was intrigued by the display of power between Klarion and Nabu. The force field that Doctor Fate had placed over them was still standing strong, shielding them from any harm. Hannah took a few more steps forward, her eyes glued to the show before her.

Before them, Nabu and Klarion were encased in battle.

It was almost poetic. Chaos and Order. Constantly at battle.

The Witch Boy seemed to have felt her eyes on him, for he paused in his attacks for a split second and turned his attention to her. The eyes of the two met. Coal black clashing against deep brown. Hannah felt her chest tighten.

Of course Hannah _knew_ that the one responsible the demise of Kent Nelson was none other than him.

But the way he looked at her. The boy that stood there seemed so…small. He seemed like a child who just got caught doing something he shouldn't, but was not about to admit it. He did the deed in conscious mind and he didn't regret it, even if he knew it was wrong. But then why…?

The little moment was cut short when Doctor Fate realized Klarion was distracted and attacked. The boy let out a yelp as his body disintegrated in to the yellow flash. Hannah gasped, her body moving forward in an attempt to reach him, only to calm down when she saw Klarion appear behind Doctor Fate and shoot him out of the sky.

The fight continued. Klarion was obviously holding the upper hand, Hannah concluded, and she even knew why. With Wally as his host body, someone who pretty much didn't have mystic bone in his body, Nabu could not use his powers to his full extent.

"You're out of practice Nabu!" the Witch Boy taunted "And that pathetic host body? Zero affinity for the mystic arts!"

With a simple snap of his fingers, thunder clouds formed in the sky in a whirling vortex. Nabu barely had the time to even put up a barrier over him before the lightning struck down on him. The Lord of Order let out a grunt as the lighting flashed, struggling to hold up his shield. It took him all his concentration.

Klarion laughed "Oooh, _rainbow_ power~" to his side, Teekl let out a meow "I _am_ paying attention, you stupid cat!" he hissed, the cat growling in return "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm winning!"

Doctor Fate narrowed his eyes before he unleashed a powerful blast. Hannah let out a scream, barely keeping her footing "It is difficult for a Lord of Order or Chaos to maintain a presence on the physical plain." Hannah looked up as Doctor Fate spoke. His voice was mixed with Wally's and she felt her chest ache again "I am bound to the Helmet, and use a human host. But that is not your way."

The girl took a few more steps forward, until her hands were pressed against the inside of the force-field. Her eyebrows arched in confusion at Nabu's words.

"You're babbling, Nabu!" Klarion fumed.

"Am I?"

Nabu charged an attack. Klarion put up a force-field in front of him, but, the attack missed him completely. It zoomed past him and instead, hit Teekl dead-on.

"Oh no! Teekl!" Hannah felt her throat tighten; the sight of Teekl being harmed invoked the thought of her own familiar being harmed, or _worse._ Nabu should know better! How could he attack a Witch's familiar; that is the lowest thing to do!

"TEEKL!" an anguished yell came from Klarion. The boy fumed as he turned to face Nabu once more "I can't _believe_ you would assault a defenseless pussy cat!"

"We both know that creature is no cat, Witch Boy." Nabu spat "And without your familiar, you have no anchor in this reality." as he said this, Klarion's presence seemed to flicker, his body in the physical plain having trouble maintaining its existence.

"_Teekl was…his anchor all along?" _the girl mussed. It made sense! She felt so stupid for not figuring it out earlier! Klarion spat out insults at Nabu, completely beyond himself in anger. But the Lord of Order didn't seem fazed by such childish banter, and sent another ray of magic energy at the kid.

"Holly crap!" Klarion yelped, quickly phasing through one of his portals before the attack hit him. He appeared next to Teekl, taking his injured familiar in to his arms "We're out of here!" and just like that, the boy was gone.

As soon as he left, there was nothing but silence. The force field dissolved in to the ground, enabling her to walk around freely.

Hannah stood her ground, observing Nabu for any reactions. When he gave away none, she carefully made her way towards him. "Mr. Kent is dead." she informed him courtly as she finally stood in front of him.

"I know of Kent Nelson's demise." Nabu responded.

There was a moment of silence between them as Hannah expected him to say something more. When he didn't, she was getting irritated "Oh, _you know_? Is that all you can say on the matter?!"

"He tried to put on the Helmet, but was stopped by Klarion. There was nothing I could have done to save his life."

"He _died_ protecting _you_!" Hannah felt her temper rising "And all you can say is 'Oh yeah, I know he's dead'. How can you be so stoic in this situation?! Mr. Kent is dead! One of your longest partners, _my _guardian, he is dead!" as much as she tried, she could not help the tears that were already rolling down her cheeks. She rubbed them away furiously with the ball of her thumb. She was at least thankful that her voice didn't crack.

Nabu remained silent

The girl glared at him "Is this how it's going to be then? Mr. Kent is dead, and you're taking Wally, robbing him of his future, his hopes and dreams?! He's the worst candidate you could find, the numbskull doesn't even believe in anything supernatural, unless it's achieved by science!"

As the Lord of Order continued his reign of silence, Hannah felt herself lose her conviction. "Are you just going to ignore me?" she whispered. Still no reaction "Nabu…please." her voice wavered "You can't do this to Wally. If you let him go then…" she hesitated, her voice finally cracking "…then maybe I could…" she turned her head away, her eyes shutting tightly. The words she was about to say sounded bitter, even as they formed in her head.

A bright light flashed, so bright it was even through her eyelids it was blinding. Her eyes snapped open and she turned to face Nabu, only to find Wally standing in his place "Oh my god, WALLY!" the girl jumped on him, enveloping him in a tight hug. "Wally, you're here! I mean, you _were_ here, but now _you're_ here!" she backed away slightly, her hands still on his shoulders. She raised her eyebrows in confusion "But…_how_ are you here?"

The boy took a step away from her, the Helmet securely in his arms "We made a deal." he seemed very shook up "He agreed to let me go." Hannah felt her breath stop short. Was he referring to what she was about to offer to Nabu earlier? "Hannah, listen. I heard what you said." he stopped short "I mean, what you _almost _said. You were going to offer to trade places with me." he looked away for a moment, as if embarrassed "Thank you…you know, for wanting to do that."

The girl backed away a bit as well, running her hand through her hair "Yes, well. Yeah." she coughed a bit "You're welcome."

They stood in awkward silence. The two of them never were on the same level; with Hannah being very passionate about her magical heritage and Wally being…well, Wally. When they were younger, they would get in to many arguments and fights over the probability of the mystic arts, which resulted in the current awkward tension between the two.

Wally sighed "This is ridiculous." he let out and walked up to the girl "Listen, there is a big chance that after today I may or may not be more open to the idea of magic being real. Which means there is even a bigger chance that I am actually really, _really _sorry for all those times I teased you about magic." he declared "But you have to promise not to tell anyone. _Especially_ not Artemis! She'll never let me hear the end of it!"

Hannah actually managed to smile at how flustered he looked "I promise I won't." she gently slapped his shoulder "Even if I don't know _who_ Artemis is."

She watched at Wally let out a tired smile and felt a bit better that she managed to get such a reaction out of him. Though, unfortunately, it quickly dropped from his lips as he looked behind her. It didn't take her long to realize what he was looking at. Hannah turned around and the two of them silently made their way towards Kent Nelson. Wally kneeled down and picked up the locket that was next to Kent's body. He opened it, taking a look at the picture of Inza inside, before he turned to Hannah. He took her hand in to his and put the locket in to her palm. Hannah had trouble moving her eyes away from the locket in her hand, unsure what to do with it.

"Kent said…" Wally started, unsure of his own words "…he said it's okay to be sad." he put a hand on to her shoulder, trying to comfort her "But he also asked you not to mourn over him too long. You're too young to spend your life in grief."

Hannah's breath hitched in her throat as she swallowed down a sob that threatened to escape her. Before the tears had a chance to fall, she rubbed her eyes, forcing herself to regain her composure. When the tears that threatened to fall were gone, she furrowed her brows, determined, and nodded. And with that, she turned towards her passed guardian once more, kneeling down next to him. Hannah gently placed the locket in to Kent's hand.

The two teenagers mourned the loss of Kent Nelson in silence.

* * *

**_SALEM_**

**AUGUST 21, 15:50 EDT**

* * *

A soft knock suddenly returned Hannah from her thoughts. She shook her head, her mind buzzing with so many thoughts that it felt like she wasn't even thinking about anything at all "Yes?"

"Hannah?" M'gann's voice was soft "The ceremony is about to start."

"Give me just one minute, I'll be right out!" Hannah called out.

Hannah sighed and turned back to her vanity mirror, inspecting her image. Grigor was perched comfortably on the top of the mirror, his claws scratching the wooden frame. It was the second day since Kent Nelson died; as well as the day of his funeral. She cast a glance at the clock on the wall and saw that the ceremony should be starting soon; just like M'gann had informed her. Lazily, she turned back to the mirror once again. Kent was to be buried next to Inza, near the Tower. The Justice league, along with the sidekicks, had gathered already, she guessed, and were waiting outside. She, on the other hand, was sitting in her room up in the Tower, mentally preparing herself for the entire ordeal.

Her image in the mirror seemed so foreign to her. Ever since Kent's death she…she felt estranged from herself. She felt like the person in the mirror was a complete stranger to her. Sure, the girl in the mirror looked familiar; her blond hair was neatly combed, reaching her shoulders, her brown eyes watched back curiously. She wore the same black shirt and skirt she did. But she seemed like she wasn't her at all.

The girl reached out one hand to touch the mirror, her duplicate doing the same. It felt so bizarre.

She thought back to when she first changed her hair to blond. It wasn't her natural color. But, when she was 10, she cut all her hair and dyed it to blond. It was her way of dealing with what had happened to her at that time. It was her way of leaving who she was and what had happened behind her. She didn't like thinking back to that time and instantly discarded those thoughts.

"_You're too young to spend your life in grief."_

The last words Kent had sent her way, via Wally. They were constantly echoing in her head. "Maybe…" she wondered out loud "…maybe I should start anew…?"

Hannah gave the girl in the mirror one last look; the girl was broken, sad and grieving. Maybe it was for the best to leave that girl behind. Hannah bit her lip, before closing her eyes and sighing. When she opened them again, they were determined and focused.

She raised one hand to her hair, entangling her fingers in the blond locks. "Goodbye." she whispered and pulled her hand away from her head, the locks entangled in her fingers following the movement. As they did, they started growing longer, blond hair turning in to dark brown. When they were long enough, they fell from her fingers, landing neatly down her back, reaching about an inch bellow her shoulders. The rest of her hair followed the same example and changed their color and length to match.

_(a/n: please read the authors note at the bottom for a little treat involving this scene!)_

Shoulders tense, Hannah took in her current appearance. Her hair was now colored a dark brown, reaching down below her shoulders. Half-way down, the locks started curling up, much unlike her former, completely straight blonde hair.

"It still doesn't fit…" she muttered. Grigor cawed from on top of the mirror and Hannah put her thumb to her lips, biting in to it slightly. "Maybe…" she looked down to the vanity table, inspecting the different cosmetic products she used. Her eyes landed on a pair of scissors and she raised an eyebrow, an idea hitting her. She took the instrument, inspecting it for a few moments, before she gathered up the courage to use them.

Grigor looked down on his beloved master as she used the scissors. She never cut her hair, using only magic to maintain it, so she seemed a bit inexperienced with them. She let out soft grunts as she struggled with the scissors, cutting her bangs. He couldn't help but feel a bit worried when he saw how she cut them.

"There, this is so much better!" she exclaimed and looked at her reflection. Her bangs were not as neat as she wanted them too, but they had the basic shape she was aiming for. They took the shape of a V, longer in the middle and shorter as they spread out. Hearing Grigor's disgruntled caw, she frowned "What do you mean? Who could they remind me of?"

The crow rolled his eyes. He wasn't about to tell her that she unconsciously cut her bangs in the same style like the Witch Boy.

Hannah stood up, deciding to ignore Grigor for the moment. She took a black ribbon from inside one of the drawers and tied her hair in a low pony tail, before giving her reflection one last look "Death is the marking of new beginnings. It is time to start over." she spoke up, her familiar flying down and landing on her shoulder. "Let's go, Grigor."

She made her way out of her room, finding M'gann waiting for her patiently outside the door. "Hey, you…ready?" the Martian seemed to hesitate when she saw how different Hannah looked.

Without a second thought, Hannah walked up right next to M'gann, smiling softly "I felt like I needed a change. You like?" she asked, doing a small twirl.

M'gann's lips twitched in a smile, her eyes warming up in understanding "It suits you." she offered Hannah to move ahead first "C'mon, everyone is waiting."

* * *

**_SALEM_**

**AUGUST 21, 16:07 EDT**

* * *

It was an appropriately horrid, rainy day, Hannah concluded. The skies wept for the loss of such a great man. Everyone was here, at least from what she could see. She was acquainted with most of the Justice League, and pretty much all of the sidekicks, so she recognized all the faces. She was glad to see Robin, as he was not there during the rescue mission with his team. M'gann told her that he was away with Batman on a mission of their own.

The Team, as Hannah had decided to call them for the time being, had stayed in the Tower with her all day yesterday while the adults arranged everything needed for Kent's funeral. Hannah was more than thankful to both groups for what they had done. During this time, she got more acquainted with the new members she hadn't known. She finally learned who this Artemis that Wally had told her about was. And Hannah had to admit, she girl was not only gorgeous, but _incredibly_ likable. Superboy, on the other hand, was not the friendliest type, but he seemed supportive enough in Hannah's time of need. Miss Martian also felt close enough to her and gave away her real identity. M'gann Morz. She insisted that Hannah called her Megan though, even if Hannah liked the original version of her name better. She barely let Hannah spend a second alone, and to be honest, Hannah liked the attention and care she had given her. She was very fond of the Martian girl already.

Red Tornado was the one who was giving a speech in Kent Nelson's memory. Hannah felt that she would not be able to be able to come out of giving a speech with her mental health intact, so she politely declined doing so and asked someone else to do it. Red Tornado volunteered immediately. She was very thankful for that.

"Kent Nelson did not require a magic helmet to be a hero." Tornado spoke "Kent dedicated his life, gave his life, to safeguard this world from evil. May he finally find rest with his beloved Inza."

Hannah bit her lips, the pain distracting her from the urge to start crying. She didn't like crying in front of people. So instead, she tried to focus on something else for at least a moment. She looked away from Tornado; she looked away from the graves of Kent and Inza, placed next to each other. She just needed to calm herself for long enough to ward away tears.

She scanned everything around her, distracting her mind. Her eyes glazed hastily over trees and building, before she, unexpectedly, caught sight of a figure standing in the shade of a tree far from them. She squinted her eyes a bit, trying to see better. It almost looked like…

"…_Klarion?!"_ Hannah looked around at the people present to see if any of them had noticed the boy. But it seemed none of them did.

So, the new-found brunette let herself look at what she thought was Klarion. No, it was definitely him, she concluded. She recognized Teekl in his arms. Hannah felt Grigor tense, his claws tightening on her shoulders and scratching her, but she raised her hand to pet him, telling him this way to calm down. _"What is he doing here?"_ she wondered. Klarion stood there, observing the ceremony quietly. Though Hannah had to admit that the chance of Klarion coming for the funeral was less than likely. _"So then…why?"_

He seemed to take his attention away from the happening for a brief moment as he told something to Teekl, before he lifted his gaze up back to her. Hannah arched her eyebrows, almost like she tried to ask him what he was doing. Klarion, even if he had seen her clearly enough, didn't really respond. He just gave her one last look before a portal appeared above his head and moved down over him, before disappearing silently.

Hannah wasn't sure if Klarion was even there or if she had imagined it.

* * *

**_SALEM_**

**AUGUST 21, 18:00 EDT**

* * *

"…and you can come live with us!" M'gann exclaimed "Wouldn't that be great? Me and Superboy already live there, but having you around will be great! The more the merrier!" she giggled. The girls were walking around the Tower. Most of the people left after the funeral was over, as Hannah had asked them to, with only M'gann and Superboy remaining. She wanted to have some time to recollect her thoughts. M'gann offered to walk Hannah to her room before she and Superboy left in the bioship. "That way, you won't have to be alone. Batman already said it would be okay!"

Hannah chuckled "That sounds great, M'gann. But can I sleep on the decision? Moving is not always as easy as it seems."

"Of course!" M'gann beamed. The two reached the door to Hannah's room, and when they stopped, M'gann gave Hannah a big hug, startling her slightly "Trust me, it will be fun. I promise. You will be part of the team, part of our family!" She took a step back from the brunette, still smiling. "I'll come visit tomorrow and you can tell me what you decided, okay?"

"You have yourself a deal." Hannah nodded, feeling M'gann's excitement rub off on her. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Do you know the way out?"

"Of course!" the girl laughed "Goodbye Hannah!"

"Bye M'gann!" Hannah watched as M'gann retreated back through the way they came. She smiled a bit before turning around and walking in to her room, closing the door behind her and leaning against it.

Removing the ribbon from her hair, she slid down the door a bi. She felt absolutely exhausted. Both emotionally and physically. She wanted nothing more than to just go to sleep.

"Long time no see."

…maybe that sleep would have to wait.

Grigor let out a sound very similar to growling, and Hannah narrowed her eyes at the boy seated comfortably on the sofa inside her room, his orange cat lying comfortably across his lap.

"If by 'long time' you mean 'since this afternoon', then yes, long time no see." Hannah drawled, crossing her arms.

Klarion's lips stretched in to a toothy leer "I like what you did with your hair."

Hannah felt the corner of her lips twitch up in a sneer. Grigor, on the other hand, was already cawing dangerously, his feathers ruffling in anger. "Calm down." she told him in a stern voice; the bird looked at her in disbelief, before he flew off her shoulders and landed on top of the mirror, glaring daggers at their uninvited guests. But he stayed silent this time. "Now, let us start this again. _Why_ are you here, Witch Boy?"

Klarion shooshed Teekl from his lap so he could stand up "I came to see you." he stated as if it were something obvious. "Well, actually, to offer my condolences and _sincere_ apology."

Hearing these words, Hannah finally felt herself snap. In moments, she was away from the door and in front of the Witch Boy, pushing him roughly in anger "Condolences? _Apology?!_" she roared "How _dare _you?! How dare you come to me after what you had done and speak such filthy _lies _to me?!" her voice cracked, but still she fought off the tears. By this point, Klarion was pushed against the wall, her hand gripping his collar so tight that her knuckles turned white from pressure. "You have no regret over the death of Kent Nelson, Witch Boy! Someone like you has no regret over any death that came by your hand!"

"I never said I was sorry I killed him!" Klarion retorted, amazingly calm given the situation. Hannah let out a feral growl and raised one fist in to a position to punch him. Klarion covered his face when she did that, the memory of how she almost broke his nose before flashing before his eyes. "What I am apologizing for is killing someone close to you!"

Hannah tensed up "Excuse you?"

Klarion relaxed a bit when no fist flew flying in his face. He looked down at her, his face serious "I said that I am sorry that I killed someone you cared about."

She could feel her entire body tense up so much that it almost hurt, the urge to punch him rising. And for a second, she snapped her fist back as if she were going to, but her lips quivered horribly. She tried once more, but again, her lower lip quivered and she bit down it to it, trying to stop it.

"…are you going to punch me or not?"

"Shut up!" Hannah growled. She held her head low, her bangs covering most of her face "What kind of an apology is that?" she let out a dry laugh "Y…you idiot!" she lowered down the hand that threatened to break his nose. Instead, she brought her fist to his chest, hitting it, though not as hard as one would expect "T-that is the worst apology I heard in my life!" her voice quivered and she sucked in a sharp breath. Her entire body was so tense that she expected that it would break at any moment.

Klarion placed a hand gently over her shoulder.

And she broke.

A loud sob finally erupted from her lips.

Her legs gave way under her and Hannah fell down to her knees, uncontrollable sobs escaping her. Klarion kneeled down with her, both of his hands gripping her shoulders tightly as the girl trembled violently with each heart wrenching sob. "I'm sorry." he repeated once more and Hannah gripped on to his coat tightly, her forehead pressed tightly against his chest. By now, her sobs were so uncontrollable that she felt like she might forget how to breathe and choke. But she couldn't stop anymore, not even if she wanted to.

Her hands released their iron grip on the boy and flew to her chest, gripping her shirt "I-it…it hur-ts so bad!" she cried.

"I know." Klarion replied.

"Y..yo…you ki-lled him!" the girl shouted and punched his chest with one hand.

"I know."

Hannah gasped a few times, her lungs screaming for oxygen "You _KILLED_ him!"

"I know." he repeated once more "I'm sorry he was important to you."

The girl let out a loud wail, pushing her body closer to Klarion, seeking comfort. Klarion responded almost instantly, placing one hand on top of her head, his fingers entangling themselves in to her locks. The two of them stayed like that for some time, the girl sobbing grossly and the boy letting her take comfort in his embrace. As time passed, her tears slowly subsided until the only thing that was left were the dry hiccups and sobs that escaped her.

When even the sobs finally died out, Hannah felt lighter than air. This was the first time she had cried ever since Kent had died, and it felt liberating. Her head hurt from crying, her throat was scratched up and sore and her lungs burned from all the sobbing, and she knew her entire face was probably a horrid, red and puffy mess. But she felt better than she had in days.

Hannah took in a deep, shaky breath "Klarion…" she rasped "…I forgot to thank you…for saving my life back then." she heard him let out a huff through his nose in a silent laugh.

"Yes, you did." he responded quite cockily.

The girl let out a laugh, even if her sore throat disagreed with that action, so the laugh ended in a cough. Hannah brought up her arm to her face and wiped away any excess snot and tears with her sleeve "Don't be an ass."

"I rescued you from splattering on the ground even after you almost broke my nose." Klarion pointed out "I think I can be an ass for not receiving a proper 'thank you'."

She hit his chest lightly "Shut up. You still killed Mr. Kent."

Klarion shifted slightly, his body a bit sore from being in one position for so long "And I _apologized!_" he exclaimed dramatically "And yet, I am still not receiving any gratitude for saving your life!"

Another hoarse laugh escaped Hannah. She moved and properly embraced Klarion, her chin resting on his shoulder and her arms enveloping him completely. The boy seemed to freeze, not expecting this turn of events. She tightened the embrace on him, bringing him closer.

"Thank you, Klarion."

* * *

**A/n: Angst! Character death! Fluff! Pretty much everything you need.  
I apologize in advance if the apology scene was... not very Klarion. It was hard to write out, and even now it still feels unnatural to have him apologize. Albeit, he was an ass even as he apologized, but still. (I hope everyone understood what exactly he was _sorry_ for. He didn't regret _killing_ Kent, per say, but more regreted that the person he killed was someone Hannah _cared_ for. What an ass.)  
**

**Alright so, I am not sure when I will update again after this. But I made sure to make this chapter long, as an apology for that former hiatus.**

**ALSO VERY IMPORTANT NOTE. A while ago, I actually **_**animated **_**the scene where Hannah grows out her hair with magic. I'm incredibly proud of it, and I think you might like it too. It is on my tumblr! Go see it please, I think it will help you see that scene better!  
The link is: freakxwannaxbe {dot} tumblr {dot} com/tagged/animation  
It is the first post you will see. Just erase the spaces and put actual periods instead of {dot}. Enjoy!**


	14. New beginnings

**A/n: This is a slow, kinda filler chapter. Had to get small bits about Hannah's past out of the way, at least until I decide to divulge more in to it; not to mention at least some team-building. Make sure to read the a/n at the end as well, please and thank you lovelies uwu**

**Also WOW I have no idea WHERE this sudden urge to write is coming from. I guess I finally got over my writer block, thank goodness. Now if only my art block could go away as well…**

* * *

_"The Covenant"_

_Chapter 14: New beginnings_

* * *

**_MOUNT JUSTICE_**

**AUGUST 22, 13:16 EDT**

* * *

Superboy let out a grunt as he put down yet _another _cardboard box in to the hall of Mount Justice "Just how many things _did _you pack?"

Behind him, Hannah and M'gann strode along; Hannah was carrying one box, upon which Grigor was perched, and M'gann was currently levitating three. "Hey, you'd be surprised how much things teenage girls have, Supi~"

Hannah had decided before she went to sleep that she would move in to Mount Justice. After Klarion had left yesterday, Hannah realized that, even with Grigor there, she felt too alone. She always had at least one human companion near her. Or, at least, a human-_like_ companion. So that night, after Klarion's departure (and the boy left soon after she had calmed down from crying), she packed all of her things. She didn't have to do it by hand; even if the seal on her magic was back in place, little things and tricks, such as packing with the help of sorcery, didn't seem to drain her much. She had to explore this further, though, to see if her theory that the seal has been modified to only react to offensive sorcery was true. But, for the time being, she was too busy with moving. When M'gann came that morning to visit her, Hannah was already packed and ready. The Martian was ecstatic to learn that she was moving in with her and Superboy.

"You're going to love it here!" M'gann giggled and threw her arms in to the air. Her hold on the levitating boxes seemed to be affected by her emotions, as one of the boxes suddenly dropped out of air. Luckily, Superboy made a jump for it, catching it before it hit the floor. "Whoops!" she let out an embarrassed laugh "Guess I got a bit too excited. Sorry~"

Hannah laughed, putting down the box she was holding. As she did, Grigor hopped off of it and decided to stretch his leg by exploring the room. Hannah walked up to Superboy "Its okay, Supi saved the day!" she offered him a hand. The young Kryptonian gave her hand a condescending look and got back to his feet by himself. Hannah pulled back her hand, a bit offended.

"_Don't take it to heart."_ M'gann's voice sounded in her head out of the blue _"Superboy is a bit rough around the edges, but he means well."_

"_Woah!" _Hannah shook her head, grinning from ear to ear _"Telepathy? Cool!"_

M'gann walked to her, putting a hand on her shoulder _"On Mars, we all communicate telepathically. Also, you have no idea how handy it is to have a silent, non-radio link during missions!"_

"Trust me, I know." the young witch replied.

"Know what?" Hannah only then realized that she spoke out loud instead of through the mental link, and Superboy heard her.

"Nothing!" the girl replied quickly. Superboy gave both of them a disbelieving look, raising his eyebrow. At his expression, both girls started giggling uncontrollably. Superboy left the room and headed to the bioship where more of Hannah's stuff was, muttering to himself about girls being weird.

When her laughter subsided, Hannah turned back to M'gann "So, about these missions you guys get…"

"Oh, Batman assigns us missions. Though they're usually covert. But as a team, we handle them really well!" M'gann explained "There is Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Aqualad is the team leader!"

Hannah let out a chuckle as she went through one of the boxes on the floor, trying to figure out which one was which "Figures Kaldur would be the leader."

As Hannah worked, M'gann observed her for a few moments. "So…" she started, trying to sound casual "How do you know the boys?" Hannah looked at her, her eyebrows arched up, and M'gann put her hands in front of her "I mean, if it's not too forward of me to ask! I was just curious!"

"No, no!" the girl interrupted her and stood up "It's not too forward. You said it yourself; I'm part of the team. We _should_ get to know each other!" M'gann tried to hide how delighted she was, Hannah could tell. She chuckled and nudged the box she was previously inspecting with her foot.

Before Hannah could start telling everything M'gann wanted to know, Superboy walked in to the room "This is the last box that was on the bioship!" he declared "Now, where do you want them?" he asked the young witch, his eyes following the crow that decided to peck on the bottom of his jeans.

"Hello Megan!" M'gann exclaimed suddenly "You haven't picked a room yet!" she floated up in to the air "I found a few rooms yesterday when Superboy and I came back that I think you might like! C'mon!" she hastily made her way through one of the doors, leaving behind Superboy and Hannah.

"Is she always this…?"

"She is."

The two stayed silent for a few moments, the silence only interrupted by Grigor fluttering up and landing on Superboy's shoulder, before M'gann peaked behind the doorway she just went through "Well c'mon!" she called out, and both the Kryptonian and the Witch decided to follow after her.

* * *

After M'gann dragged both Superboy and Hannah through a few rooms, Hannah decided to help both of them out and just choose the next room M'gann showed her. Which, amazingly enough, seemed as the best one! It was certainly the largest out of those she had seen so far. There was a big enough bed in the corner with a small end-table next to it, a desk with a chair, and a few shelves placed on the walls. She quickly informed M'gann that this was it. This was _the _room! M'gann let out a happy squeal, and Superboy gave Hannah what she could only describe as a thankful glance.

She ordered M'gann and Superboy to bring in the boxes filled with her things. When they did and when all the boxes were scattered on the floor, Hannah worked her magic. Literally.

Both M'gann and Superboy stood in awe at the sight before them. Hannah walked in to the center of the room and spread out her arms, her eyes closed in concentration. In mere moments, a circle with unknown markings appeared beneath her feet, glowing a faint violet color. The violet energy started rising from the circle, resembling lazy blobs of liquid, and surrounded Hannah. As the magical energy circled her body, her hair started moving with it, flowing as if she were submerged in water. The many, various things that were inside her boxes started floating up in to the air. The two teens observing all of this felt the magic course through them, ruffling their clothes and hair, but didn't say anything, not wanting to disturb the witch and somehow make her mess up the spell.

Hannah brought in her arms, holding her hands near her chest. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, and a deep breath came from her parted lips. Her eyes then snapped open, revealing to be now glowing in an intensive violet color. A wave of magic came out of her body, washing over the room and morphing it. The cold metal plates which made up the floor were replaced with wooden flooring, only to be covered with a plush, purple carpet; the walls expanded or reduced according to her will, giving the room the shape she desired, before they were covered in wallpaper with a lovely, vintage design; consisting of a white, patterned stylized flower design over a violet base coat; the shelves also morphed so that they were big enough to support all her things. Against one of the walls, opposite of the bed, a set of shelves morphed in to a vanity table, complete with a stool and adorned with a tall mirror.

With the base of the room now finished, Hannah stretched out her arms to her sides once more, in one swift motion. The various things floating in the air responded to the movements of her arms, each zooming to their specified place in the room and landing neatly and orderly. Various knick-knacks and books landed on shelves, jewelry boxes and make-up filled the top and the drawers of the vanity table. Two paintings flew up and landed neatly on the walls. And her clothes flew in a vortex around the girl before they all flew in to the walk-in closet.

When everything was in its place, the magic in the room subsided back in to Hannah. The girl let out a soft sigh as she felt the room empty of magic, her hair dropping down her shoulders once more and her eyes returning to normal color. She looked around, pleased with the result.

Placing her hands on her hips, Hannah turned around to face M'gann and Superboy "What do you think?" The two teens stood with their eyes wide and mouth agape. "…too much?

"…wow." Superboy let out.

"Too much?" M'gann gaped "Hannah, that was _amazing!_" she beamed, throwing her arms in to the air in excitement. "You really _are_ incredibly skilled at sorcery as others say!"

Hannah breathed out a snigger through her nose, before gazing down at her wrists. Amazingly enough, she didn't feel like she drained herself too much; and there was no painful warning that she was used to. _"Maybe it is true."_ she thought _"Maybe Doctor Fate did modify how my bracelets block my magic. But after how he cut off __**all **__magic when he was out of the helmet, only to have the seal weaker now, the question is: why?"_

"…coming?"

The girl snapped out of her thoughts "Hm? What?" she coughed "I'm…sorry. I spaced out, what did you say?"

M'gann smiled "I asked if you were coming~" she repeated.

"Right, of course!" Hannah took in a bounce in her step to catch up with the Martian who was already half-way out of the room.

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

Hannah jumped back slightly, the sudden sound of confetti poppers startling her. As M'gann led her through the numerous halls of Mount Justice, when they finally entered the main living area, she was met with everyone who was in the team: Kaldur, Wally, Artemis and Robin; waiting for her with party poppers, and she wasn't sure, but she swore there was a cake on the coffee table.

"W…what are you all doing here?" she gasped out through giggles, shaking the confetti and string out of her hair.

"Well, seeing as you're officially part of the team now, we wanted to give you a proper welcome." Robin spoke up, his trademark grin plastered on his face.

"And it's also a moving-in party as well~" M'gann floated in front of Hannah, joining the rest of her team-mates in the room. She nervously twirled a small lock of hair between her fingers "I had to keep you occupied with showing you rooms so that they could have the chance to sneak in without you noticing."

Laughing, Hannah gave M'gann a hug "This is amazing, thank you M'gann!" she took a step away from her "Actually, that thank you goes to all of you! This really _is_ amazing!"

"I bought the cake!" Wally chimed in "Can we eat it now?"

While everyone laughed at Wally's comment, Artemis gave him a small hit on the head, earning a yelp from the ginger. Hannah smiled and reached out her hand, her fingers curling gracefully as the cake which was set on the coffee table split in to equal pieces by itself. The paper plates which were placed next to it flew in to the air, spinning in a circle, before turning up the right way, letting the cake pieces land on them properly. "Cake is served~" she declared triumphantly as she made each serving float towards all of the people present.

"I forgot how good of a witch you really are." Robin snickered as he took his serving of cake out of the air.

Kaldur picked up his piece as well "I haven't seen you use your sorcery this freely since…well, for quite a while." he trailed off, unsure if his words would hit a soft spot for the girl.

But Hannah hadn't reacted negatively "You're right." she said with a shrug, walking towards the sofa where Wally was sitting (and promptly stuffing his face) and took a seat next to him, putting a small piece of the store-bought cake in to her mouth. It was chocolate cake, not as good as home-made she concluded, but it was the thought behind it that made it special. "But, it seems that during the time he had a host body, Doctor Fate changed the settings on these things." she said, waving the hand which held the fork around so to show off the bracelet. "I'm not sure yet, but I think it might respond to mostly offensive magic."

Artemis took a seat in one of the chairs across the sofa "Y'know, I don't quite understand why he limits your powers. Why would Doctor Fate do something like that in the first place?"

The girl gave shrug that seemed almost hopeless "Who knows. Lords of Orders, huh? Am I right" she joked half-heartedly. "You bought the cake Wally? It's really good!"

Swallowing a particularly large piece of cake, Wally nodded enthusiastically "Bird-boy insisted I buy chocolate, said it was your fav."

"Thanks Rob~"

The boy nodded "Hey, I remember a time when you wouldn't eat any kind of sweet unless it was chocolate. It would be a total bust if Wally got you cake and you didn't want to eat it."

Watching the interaction between them, M'gann felt her curiosity rising again "So, Hannah…" she sat in the chair next to Artemis "…before, you were going to tell me more about yourself and how you knew everyone!" she pushed on, eager to know more.

Hannah bit her lip slightly "I don't know M'gann, I'm not sure if…"

"Oh come on, I want to know too!" Artemis joined in.

"Well…" the witch was chewing on her lip by now, nervous "I've known Robin here for four years now, ever since he became Batman's protégé." she pointed at the youngest team member "I think I've actually known you longest, right?"

Robin laughed "I'm pretty sure you had. When Batman took me in, you were already living with him. I think you were taken in by Kent Nelson a few months after I came, though."

"_You_ lived with _the _Batman?" Artemis couldn't contain the grin on her face.

Hannah seemed a bit uneasy in her seat "I was unwillingly separated from my family at a very young age, and Batman was the one who found me." she explained, making a pause as if she were expecting Robin to speak up, but when he didn't, she decided to continue "But, as my magic potential expanded more and more the older I got, he realized that I needed to have a proper mentor." she turned to Robin, intent on correcting him "And I first spent about six months with Zatara before Mr. Kent finally took me in."

"Wow." Artemis shook her head, trying to take it in "That is…that is really something."

M'gann seemed in thought "What happened to your parents? How were you separated from them?"

Nervously gripping her hands, Hannah felt hesitant to answer that question "I don't really remember. I mean…Batman tried finding them, but…" she shook her head "Let's…leave that aside."

"Of course. I'm sorry; I didn't want to bring back bad memories." M'gann trailed off. Hannah shook her head and shrugged before smiling, showing that it was no big deal.

"Who did I meet next…" she put a hand to her chin "Oh yes, I traveled to the Conservatory of Sorcery in Poseidonis! Batman took me on one of his trips to Atlantis after I begged him for months! And, when he left me in the Conservatory of Sorcery while he went to meet with Aquaman…" she turned to Kaldur, smiling at him "…I met Kaldur."

Kaldur smiled back "I had just started my studies in sorcery when Hannah came, excited to learn more about Atlantean magic." he explained further, adding on to Hannah's story "Even Queen Mera, who is the headmistress of the Conservatory, was impressed by your high level of sorcery. You easily surpassed all of the students there."

"I think I remember there was an incident that day…" Hannah furrowed her brows in thought "Was it you or Garth who brought down that one column on the training grounds?"

"It was…both of us." Kaldur admitted, although a bit hesitatingly. Robin let out a laugh as he heard this.

"_You_? Destroying public property?" he snickered "How come I have never heard of this?"

The Atlantean sighed, defeated "Garth and I, after seeing how adept Hannah was at sorcery, had a…" he struggled in finding the right word "…contest, of sorts."

"It was pretty much a cockfight." Hannah interrupted him. Robin tried to throttle down a laugh, but failed miserably.

Kaldur raised an eyebrow, not amused "As I was saying, the two of us were trying to impress Hannah in hopes she would teach us how to become better at sorcery. Unfortunately, we were both very inexperienced and the 'contest' ended in disaster."

"Queen Mera was quite irked with you both." Hannah pointed out, quite amused.

And Kaldur, on the other hand, was the opposite of amused "Do not remind me."

The girl giggled, briefly biting her lip "I thought it was cute." she insisted "Besides, look at where you are now. Your skills are great, so great that you became Aqualad, _the_ Aqualad! You got to go out to the surface, like you had always wanted to!"

"I suppose you are right." Kaldur smiled, though his smile was not as vibrant as Hannah expected it to be. He seemed like his mind was not at ease, like his thoughts were elsewhere.

The girl didn't have a chance to divulge in to this further, as a very impatient Wally finally jumped in "Oh, oh! Tell them about me!" he insisted "Tell them how I swept you off your feet when we first met!" he grinned cheekily, raising his eyebrows at the girl. Across from him, Artemis rolled her eyes.

"When you say 'swept her off her feet', you mean how you crashed in to her when you first met, right?" Robin replied dryly. Artemis could not help but laugh as Wally's face dropped.

"Dude!" he whined.

The mentioned girl laughed as well "You and I have different memories of how we met. You still didn't get the hang of…well, stopping."

"He literally crashed in to her." Robin explained further "Hannah ended up with a sprained wrist, had to wear a cast for three weeks."

"Wow, Wally. You _sure_ know how to knock a girl off her feet." Artemis whistled. Wally let out an exhorted roar, covering his face with both of his hands as he dramatically leaned back on the couch. The room erupted in laughter.

The teens spent all day getting to know their new member better. And Hannah hadn't felt this important in years. It was a while since she was surrounded with so many people, people her _own age_, who were interested in her and what she was like, who were eager to know more about her. It was like a breath of fresh air! And she loved it infinitely. The Team was like the secret club she _always_ dreamed of being in. The group of cool kids she _always_ wanted to be a part of. Though she noted not to use the term "_clubhouse_", for the rest of the team seemed to find it almost offensive, demeaning. As day turned to night, Artemis and Wally were the first to go. Wally realized at some point that tomorrow is Monday, and he still had homework he was putting off. Artemis, on the other hand, while school still hadn't started for her, said she had training with Green Arrow first thing in the morning.

Robin left soon after them; Hannah escorting him to the Zeta-beam.

"I'll see you soon then." Robin beamed, readjusting his sunglasses. "The private school Batman enrolled me in is…whelming, to say the least."

"Do they make you wear school uniforms?"

"Yeah, but I make them look good." as both of them let out a small laugh, Robin gave the girl a serious look "Hannah, listen, its okay." he spoke softly "You'll tell them when you're ready."

Hannah's eyes went wide, before smiling sadly "Thank you for…not speaking up when I was so blatantly leaving out parts about my family."

"Like I said, you'll tell them when you're ready. It's not something that's easy to talk about." Robin repeated, this time more reassuringly "Trust me; I know what you are going through." Hannah moved in and gave him a tight hug. He let out a small laugh, somewhat flustered "C'mon, no need to get all sappy. That's so unlike you!"

Taking a step back, Hannah smiled "See you soon then, Rob." the boy grinned and gave her a small wave, before walking in to the Zeta-tubes.

When she was sure Robin was transported safely to Gotham, Hannah walked back in to the living area, now only M'gann, Superboy and Kaldur remaining. When she came back, she saw the three of them engaged in conversation, only to go silent as their attention turned to her "Robin went back home." she announced, sitting down on the couch next to Kaldur "So then, _Aqualad_~" she spoke in a sing-song voice "Where are _you_ staying? You going back to Poseidonis or…?"

She tightly pressed her lips together when she saw the uneasy look on Kaldur's face "I haven't been back home in…a while." he spoke in a soft voice, before suddenly sobering up "While I am on the surface, I stay here, in the cave, for the most time."

Hannah hoped that her face didn't show off her excitement to much "R…really? You stay here? With m- I mean, with us?" she leaned towards Kaldur a bit, her smile so wide she felt like her cheeks will start feeling sore any minute now "I didn't know that! That's great news!" catching herself, Hannah suddenly went silent, awkward silence reaching her ears "I mean…the more the merrier, right? That's what M'gann said!" she tried to cover up her embarrassment with an awkward laugh. Kaldur seemed to relax at her laugh as well, chuckling softly.

"Yes, you are right." Kaldur replied "Red Tornado insisted early on that team building is important."

The girl felt the corner of her lips twitch "YES!" she boomed "Team building! That is _exactly_ what I meant!" she turned to M'gann, her anguished face speaking more clearly than any telepathic link could.

"_HELP. ME."_

"Hello Megan!" M'gann quickly jumped in, standing up from her chair and clasping her hands together "I totally forgot! I didn't show you the thing!"

Superboy, who was watching the interactions with much interest, raised an eyebrow "…the thing?"

"Yes, _the thing_!" Hannah exclaimed, standing up from the couch and stiffly walking to M'gann "You know, _the_ thing!"

"…what is the thing?" Superboy didn't seem like he was catching on.

"It's a _girl_ thing." M'gann took hold of Hannah's hand "And I need to show it to Hannah! If you gentlemen will excuse us~" she and Hannah power-walked out of the room, leaving behind two very confused boys.

"Girls are weird." Superboy concluded. Kaldur remained silent, still not sure what exactly happened.

* * *

"That was so embarrassing I think I just might morph myself in to a mouse and hide in a hole for the rest of my life." Hannah whined, closing the door behind her. Grigor, who was sleeping inside, awoke with a start and looked around in alarm, only to calm down when he saw it was only his master and her new Martian companion.

M'gann put a hand to her face, smiling at the girl who was awkwardly pacing around the room "It's okay Hannah, we all act dumb sometimes."

As she said this, Hannah let out an annoyed sigh, dropping face-first on to her bed "_Sometimes_ is an understatement in my case." her voice came out muffled. She turned her head so that she wasn't speaking in to her pillow. M'gann sat on the edge of the bed, offering comfort.

"Hannah, do you like Kaldur'ahm?" she questioned the witch.

"Whaaaat?!" Hannah shot up in to a sitting position "Of course not!" she defended "I mean, _of course_ I _like _Kaldur, but I don't _**like**_-like him, if that's what you are imply- if you tell anyone I swear on my spell books there will be hell to pay." her voice turned from fake cheery in to a dead serious one in seconds.

The Martian put her hands up in front of her in defense "Woah there, I wouldn't dream of telling! Honest!" Hannah gave her a dark look, and M'gann had to feel it was making her uncomfortable. So she tried to soften the girl up "Have…you ever tried telling Kaldur how you feel?" as Hannah's face went from menacing to embarrassed, M'gann felt a bit more at ease.

"We are not having this conversation." the girl replied in a deadpan voice. M'gann chuckled, patting her on the shoulder in reassurance.

* * *

**a/n: If I were treading the Marry-sue line before, I'm pretty sure I have kicked it in to the ground and ran way over it with this chapter. Ugh. Only when I wrote all this out did I realize how bizarre and cliche it was, having an OC be the ward of Batman, even for a short period of time. I have planned out Hannah's entire history and how it affects her character to the Z, but writing it out in short chapters like this really makes me facepalm.**

**I hope everyone could stomach such Marry-sueness in one chapter, I know it was troublesome for me, who already knows how everything will play out, to write. Can't imagine how it must be for others to read it.**


	15. Shalott

**A/n: This chapter features something that I find very important when creating a character. It's a writing tool I like to call it **_**The character playlist**_**. Whenever I create any kind of an OC, I automatically start searching for music that they would listen to. Music, in my opinion, is very important when trying to decipher a person, and when I say this, I am not talking about things like the music genre or anything of that sort. I look at what the character unconsciously looks for in the music they listen to: the lyrics, the tempo, the instruments used, the vocals. It is a tool that helps me build the characters mentality, flaws and perks more intimately. That is why The character playlist is something I always make.**

**If you want, you can listen to Hannah's playlist. Just go to youtube, and after the original url of the website paste this: /playlist?list=PLknKCJKMSmneWWO4d3EHTtohjNIeHHDfh**

* * *

_"The Covenant"_

Chapter 15: Shalott

* * *

**_MOUNT JUSTICE_**

**AUGUST 24, 20:00 EDT**

* * *

A very annoyed yell echoed through the halls of the grotto, alerting the three teens who were currently having a small chat between themselves. Kaldur, Superboy and Megan heard the outraged cry, followed by heavy, obviously angered, steps, slowly drawing closer to the living lounge.

In mere moments, they were met with a fuming Hannah, clad in pajamas which consisted of black shorts and a white blouse that was a few sizes too big for her. The girl didn't say anything, her jaw tense as she clenched her teeth together. The three had no idea what to make of her current state, so they stayed silent, waiting for her to speak up and say what was it that troubled her. But, the girl let out a small growl, stomping her feet as she made her way to the couch, where she took a seat between Kaldur and Superboy. She crossed her arms and sunk in to the cushions, a pout evident on her lips.

Megan and Kaldur shared a look, unsure what to make of her actions "…Hannah?" Megan spoke up first "Is everything…okay?"

"I can't find my mp3 player!" the girl announced, anger coming off her in waves.

"Your mp3 player?" Superboy looked at her, bemused "That's why you're throwing a tantrum?"

Hannah looked up at the boy seated on her right, her glare showing no mercy "It's not _just_ an mp3 player!" she scoffed "It had sentiment value! It was a gift from Batman I got for my 15th birthday!" the girl threw her arms up in to the air, exaggerating her point "Do you _know_ how rare gifts from Batman are? It was custom-made, too! One of a kind!" she brought her arms down, her palms smacking over her forehead slightly "I can't believe I lost it!"

While the music player did hold sentimental value to her, the more reserved reason why Hannah was so outraged by its loss was the fact that she needed it to fall asleep. The silence bothered her. It made her fill with panic that would slowly turn in to fear, leaving her shivering in her bed, unable to breathe. At night, even Grigor's constant presence in her head and soothing words only she could understand turned mute when the crow fell in to a deep sleep. Therefore, she would listen to music, letting the melodies lull her in to a blessed sleep.

Her mind, she concluded, was slowly starting to recover from the shock of Kent Nelson's death, because the thoughts that buzzed through her head ever since he died were slowly turning mute, leaving her in silence. And when she wanted to kill the silence that was slowly creeping upon her, she realized that her beloved mp3 player was nowhere to be found. Hence the current events.

A warm, reassuring hand was placed over hers, pulling it away from her face and awaking her from her thoughts. "I am sure your mp3 player will turn up soon." Kaldur offered comfort, smiling at her. Hannah had trouble forcing her face not to flush crimson red "Retrace your steps. Where have you last seen it?"

Hannah's eyes couldn't help but glance down at the hand holding hers, even if it were only in a comforting notion. But she managed to make herself look at Kaldur's face "I can't remember. I haven't even listened to it much since…well, since I was held captive." she tried thinking back "I always have it on me though, I'm pretty sure I even had it with me when I went to look for Mr. Kent…"

She stopped abruptly, realization dawning upon her. A gasp escaped Hannah's lips and she put a hand over her lips in shock. Though, the shock soon turned back in to anger as her eyebrows furrowed in a nasty look "That son of a-"

* * *

**_SHADOW WORLD_**

**AUGUST 24; 20:04 EDT**

* * *

Klarion would have completely forgotten about the little gadget that was in his pocket if it weren't for Teekl who, as she was having a little nap in his lap, suddenly nudged her head against said pocket, meowing in distaste when she felt something lumpy there.

Simply put, Klarion nicked it. Quite a while ago, actually. When he first encountered Hannah and knocked her lights out, he searched her for anything harmful. He maybe a Lord of Chaos, but he sure as hell did not want a girl with a very sensitive berserk-button wielding anything that could be considered a weapon. What he found, the only thing hefound at all, was the little music player. It fit in to the palm of his hand, headphones wrapped around it to keep them from tangling. He didn't pay much attention to it and stashed it in to his pocket quickly, completely forgetting about it.

He tossed the device in to the air, before catching it again. Unwrapping the headphones from around it, he observed it with care, taking in every detail.

The music player was shaped like an older model of an USB stick, a bit bulky, but it fit in to his palm perfectly. It was black, with a silver engraving of the Batman symbol on the front and an engraved message on the back. _"Happy Birthday."_ he scoffed. So it was a birthday present. That made sense, as it was in very good condition; obviously Hannah took great care of it, even though some signs of age were starting to show, like little dents and scratches.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Klarion turned it around in his grip a little bit more before switching it on. The screen on the front instantly lit up with the words _"WELCOME HANNAH" _Klarion wrinkled his nose in distaste and pressed random buttons, trying to make the welcome screen to pass faster.

In his impatience, he turned on the music unknowingly, the music suddenly blasting at full volume through the headphones that were carelessly hanging in to his lap. The loud and sudden sound startled Teekl, who let out a threatening hiss, only to jump out of her masters' lap quickly when the music didn't stop at her threats.

"Teekl, you big baby!" Klarion chuckled and picked up the earbuds, and while the tune was calm and soothing enough, the headphones were still loud enough for him to hear perfectly even without putting them in his ears. If this is how loud Hannah would usually listen to music, he had to wonder how she wasn't deaf by now.

Lowering the volume, Klarion put the little buds in his ears, not really bothering to play the song from the beginning.

_But still I've got to get out of this place  
'Cause I don't think I can face another night_

The boy looked at the small screen, wondering what the name of the song was. Letters scrolled over the screen in a slow pace, spelling out "Shalott"

_Where I'm half sick of shadows  
And I can't see the sky  
Everyone else can watch as the tide comes in  
So why can't I_

"_Half sick of shadows._" Klarion let out a laugh at the familiar verse, recognizing what the song was based upon. Being as old as he was, he had read many books and poems, if only for the entertainment value. He knew of the ballad under the name of The Lady of Shalott, he remembered it well. The lady of extraordinary beauty, locked away in her tower and unable to see the world because of a curse placed upon her. She was, instead, forced to see the world only through the mirror placed inside her room, where she spent all her time weaving the reflected images she would see. The Lady fell in love one day as she saw knight Lancelot pass through the village, her obsession with him so strong that she looked away from the mirror, looking at the world with her own eyes and bringing upon the curse. Realizing death is upon her, The Lady fled the tower and found a boat, upon which she wrote her name, floating down the river to Camelot.

_So I'll meet my death  
But with my last breath I'll sing to him my love  
And he'll see my face in another place_

He could not contain the laugh as he remembered the ending. The Lady of Shalott died before she reached Camelot and the man she fell in love with, the only memory of her name and being existing written on the boat.

Ah, Klarion always did enjoy a tragic ending.

He chuckled, drawing the parallels in his mind. A girl, locked in her tower, unable to see the world freely. It was almost ironic that Hannah would be fond of this song, he realized. Though, leaving the tower did not bring upon her own death, but the death of someone close to her. She brought it upon herself when she tried to break away from the curse Nabu placed on her, trying to escape the little world she had known inside the tower. She brought a curse that could rival the one that Nabu had placed upon her.

She brought upon her the attention of the Witch Boy.

Klarion's raspy laugh echoed through his little dimension. The Lady of Shalott died, her blood freezing, her eyes darkening, the curse stopping her breath as she sang. His _little girl _from the tower would not suffer the same fate; if he were the curse that she brought upon her, being the bringer of her death would be much too boring.

He would take the role of both her curse and her savior.

It was all a matter of perspective really.

* * *

**_MOUNT JUSTICE_**

**AUGUST 25, 00:40 EDT**

* * *

It was already past midnight.

Hannah tossed and turned, her mind definitely not at ease. She realized that the accursed Witch Boy probably had her prized possession in his mitts, so the chances of ever getting it back were slim to none. She let out a groan and buried her head in to her pillow, annoyed. The silence was deafening to her ears, and she had no comfort but her buzzing thoughts.

With an exhorted grunt, Hannah got up, running a hand through her hair. While she _was _incredibly worn out, she could not go to sleep at all. _"How annoying…"_ she mussed, holding her head in her hands.

_There she weaves by night and day_

_A magic web with colors gay._

A soft mutter, barely audible, reached her ears. Hannah's head snapped up in alarm, not sure if she imagined it or not.

_She has heard a whisper say,_

_A curse is on her if she stay_

Swiftly standing up from her bed, Hannah looked around. She knew she didn't imagine it! The voice grew more and more clear in her head as it continued. "Who is there?" her voice came out meeker than she wanted it to. But there was no answer, only a raspy laughter that sounded vaguely familiar. _"The hallway!"_ Hannah quickly made her way out of her room, following the voice.

_She knows not what the curse may be,_

_And so she weaveth steadily,_

_And little other care hath she,_

_The Lady of Shalott._

Hannah frowned, the poem familiar to her ears. _"The Lady of Shalott…"_ she thought, the only thing that could be heard in the dark cave were her footsteps and the disembodied voice "Who are you? Show yourself!" the girl demanded, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

_She left the web, she left the loom,_

_She made three paces thro' the room,_

Following the voice, Hannah found herself in the main living area, the voice now clearer than before. But still she could not find who it belonged to. Pacing around, her lips moved on her own as the vague memory of the ballad came to her, now reciting along with the voice.

_She saw the water-lily bloom,_

_She saw the helmet and the plume,_

"She look'd down to Camelot…" Hannah finished by herself, the voice drowning out. The silence was back, much to her dismay. Her eyes looked over the darkened living area, dim lights throwing shadows everywhere. The voice was silent.

As she was about to turn around and head back to her room, a violent gust of wind licked at her back, the girl barely keeping her footing. She let out a yelp and turned around, her arms in front of her face as a shield. In the middle of the area, a vortex seemed to have formed, the winds so strong that she could barely stand straight. "What is happening!?" she gasped. The voice came back, now even louder than before

_Out flew the web and floated wide; _

_The mirror crack'd from side to side;_

The vortex of wind turned in to flames, raising up to the ceiling and forming shapes. Hannah's eyes opened wide and she took a step back, her breath quickening. Her heel hit a step and she toppled to her back, letting out a huff when she landed on her elbows and lower back quite painfully. As the flames seemed to grow closer to her, Hannah could not move, her entire being felt numb, unable to run. She gazed in to the vortex of flames, the shapes now forming something more familiar to her. A boy with a malicious grin, eyes burning red.

_**"The curse is come upon me," cried**_

_**The Lady of Shalott**_

As the flames grew bigger, Hannah let out a blood curling scream, covering her eyes. The voice was laughing, amused by her fear. The fire spread over her, yet it wasn't painful, just incredibly hot, like waves of heat washing over her. But she continued crying out, her mind flashing images of her past that the fire triggered. Images she could swear of as a bad dream, images of fire devouring houses, villages.

The heat suddenly stopped as abruptly as it appeared. Hannah remained cowering down on the floor, not even reacting to the sudden crash.

"Hannah!" an urgent voice reached her ears "What happened?" a pair of strong hands gripped her arms, bringing her up in to a sitting position. Hannah was met with a pair of panic-stricken blue eyes. "Why were you screaming? Did someone attack the base?"

The girl had trouble finding her voice as she looked around the room in panic. There was…nothing. The room was in perfect order, as if nothing ever occurred. There were no flames, no winds, no disembodied voice chanting in her ear. "…w…where…the fire…" forming words proved to be quite a challenge to her.

Superboy raised his eyebrows, confused. Thanks to his super hearing, he heard the girl scream first, instantly awaking from sleep and blindly running to where he pinpointed the scream was coming from. Stricken in panic, he crashed through a wall, leaving a huge gaping hall in it (even though the wall was but a few meters away, but for Superboy, that was a few meters too far) and as soon as he saw the girl collapsed on the floor rushed to her aid. Her eyes were bewildered, looking around in alarm, as if trying to comprehend what happened herself.

"What." he started once more, his patience wearing thin "Happened?"

The girl slowly got to her feet, her eyes still glued to where the fire was. Her heart felt like it might burst out of her chest. "T…the fire!" she turned around to face Superboy "The fire! Did you not see the fire?!"

"What fire?" Superboy got to his feet "There was no fire! What are you talking about!?" Behind him, he heard the running footsteps of Kaldur and Megan.

"What happened!?" Megan asked in alarm.

"Are we under attack!?" Kaldur already had his weapons out, ready for a fight.

Hannah barely took notice of the two, her mind still going haywire "There was a fire _**right there**_!" she pointed at the middle of the room "There, there was a voice, and it was coming from here, and then there was a huge vortex of flames!" she explained hysterically, her voice cracking.

The three before her remained silent, their faces twisting in confusion. Kaldur and Megan exchanged a look, both unsure of what to say. Hannah took note of their expressions "Y…you didn't hear the voice?"

The Atlantean took a few steps forward, passing Superboy and coming closer to the bewildered girl "Hannah, there was no voice." he explained in a calming voice "And there was no fire. If there were, the alarms would have gone off. The entire cave has a very sophisticated security system."

As he reached out to take her hand, Hannah pulled away sharply. Kaldur's eyes widened at her action, not expecting it at all. Behind them, Megan bit her lip, looking around the room. There was no trace of _anything_ happening, nothing scorched, nothing was out of place. The room looked exactly as it did when they all left for bed "Hannah, maybe you had a night terror?" she suggested.

"No!" Hannah let out desperately "It felt real! I felt the fire!" she turned around to where the fire was once more, looking around in desperation as she tried to find any proof of what took place "I _felt _it Megan! I felt it!"

M'gann took it upon herself to calm her, reaching out to soothe the girl. This time, Hannah didn't pull away and the Martian let out a relived sigh "Night terrors seem like they're real. It's okay Hannah, its okay." She spoke in a soft voice, as if she were speaking a child.

Hannah on the other hand, didn't reply, she stood there as M'gann calmed her, even if her words did fall on deaf ears. Hannah could not chase the image of the fire and the voice out of her head.

The shapes in the flame as they formed a maleficent smile and a mischievous pair of eyes.

She bit down on her tongue in order to stop curses from leaving her lips. Hannah's mind finally cleared enough to put two and two together. She was this close to cursing herself out for not figuring out who the voice belonged sooner. This was no night terror, Hannah had concluded, it was something far, _far_ worse.

_That little imp!_

* * *

**A/n: I love The Lady of Shalott! We covered that ballad in english whist I still had that class in high school! And I also have a fondness for Emilie Autumn as well, whose song, Shalott, is featured at the beginning. The parallels between Hannah and The Lady of Shalott actually came to me only recently, and I was caught completly off guard when I realized it myself; therefore, I knew instantly that I had to put it in to the story as well.**


	16. Geophagy

**A/n: Drawing of Hannah's mission outfit: freakxwannaxbe {dot} tumblr {dot} com /post/49615637580/hannahs-mission-outfit-it-rly-li ke-how-it-came  
Also, I recently got an ask on tumblr asking for a reference on how Hannah looked before and after the hair change: freakxwannaxbe {dot} tumblr {dot} com /post/48801779309/afjasdakhf-people-actually-care- about-my-ocs**

**You know the drill, {dot}'s are periods, and erase all spaces.**

**The setting of this chapter takes place before "Downtime", and melds in to the beginning of the episode. The event is from the YJ comic books.**

* * *

**_EDIT, MAY 4th, 2013_: User _Sunflower13_ had pointed out a spelling mistake on my part. That spelling mistake has been fixed with this edit! Thank you very much, Sunflower13~ 3 uwu**

* * *

_"The Covenant"_

Chapter 16: _Geophagy_

* * *

**_GOTHAM CITY_**

**AUGUST 27, 04:45 EDT**

* * *

"_**Everyone linked?"**_ Megan's voice rang out inside Hannah's mind. Her voice was soon accompanied by those of Kid Flash, Superboy and Robin, all confirming that they were linked together _**"Hex?"**_

Hannah girl shook her head slightly, as if to clear her thoughts _**"I can hear you. I can hear all of you."**_ she replied _**"It's a bit weird though, having so many voices in my head at once. I am used to only hearing Grigor's voice. This is…quite the change."**_

"_**I'm surprised you didn't bring Grigor with you."**_ Robin's voice now filled her mind _**"You never leave without him."**_

"_**I have burdened my familiar with a different quest for the day."**_ Hannah replied, pulling the piece of cloth over her face so it would fit better. _**"I didn't know we would get a mission so suddenly, so I sent him away to run an errand for me. But I don't have any worries, I'm sure that I can handle a simple tracking mission without him."**_

The day prior to this colorful turn of events had been a very normal and uneventful one. Most of it Hannah had spent trying to figure out a mission outfit with Megan. She only realized that morning that, if a mission did come up, she would have nothing to wear that would conceal her identity and be practical at the same time. Nor did she have a "superhero" name either. The alias _Hex_ came naturally to her though; it was a no-brainer.

So, with Megan's ability to shapeshift anything organic and Hannah's magic, the two soon created something that finally pleased the Witch girl's tastes.

The most noticeable thing about her mission outfit was the hooded cape, reaching just below her knees. It was made out a black matte material that didn't reflect light, so it was perfect for blending in to the dark. The hood of it fit her loosely, bunching down below her jaw and thus forming a triangle shape. The edge of the hood was trimmed with a purple ornate design, giving it an almost exotic look. Beneath the cape, she wore a white blouse with long, puffy sleeves with the cuffs of it covering a third of her forearm. The blouse didn't have a regular collar; instead it extended in to a face mask that covered half of Hannah's face. Over it she wore a pair of black overalls that ended just beneath her chest, accompanied by thigh-high stockings and black boots that ended bellow her knees.

Hannah had found an old gem brooch in her jewelry and used it to "store" the mission outfit inside. Gems, jewels and any kind of precious stone were great for storing any kind of magic inside of them. They could hold the mystic energy in them so well, even replenish it by themselves, that a precious stone that has been enchanted with great skill could even be used by those without any affinity for magic, giving them the ability to wield the magic power the precious stones had stored inside. Therefore, Hannah just enchanted the gem on the brooch to hold the outfit inside of it, so she could summon it at any time without using her own magic.

The day had passed; Wally had come for a visit. For some reason unknown to anyone in the team, Artemis didn't come that day. And then, already past 9 pm, a call from Batman and Robin came, with Batman announcing that there was a monster loose in Gotham. The team was to track it until Batman came up with a solution on how to stop it. So, Wally, Megan, Superboy, Hannah and a very distraught Kaldur rendezvoused with Robin in the sewers of Gotham.

And speaking of Kaldur…

"_**Aqualad!"**_ Megan's voice seemed more demanding _**"Are you linked?!"**_

"_**What…?"**_ the distant voice of Aqualad finally echoed in Hannah's head. He seemed really out of it _**"…oh, yes, Miss Martian. Your psychic link functions perfectly."**_

"_**That's a relief, we couldn't hear you. Like your every thought was a million miles away."**_ The girl drawled.

Hannah looked up to examine the Atlantian, before she felt herself frown. She had noticed it as well, Kaldur's absence. Sure, _he_ was there, but…he wasn't. Ever since she joined the team, she had noticed his lack of focus; his thoughts always seemed to be running rampant. And Hannah felt personally offended. This was not Kaldur she had known for all this time! He was their leader! Obviously the rest of the team picked him for a good reason. Was he acting this strange because she had joined the team?

Kaldur, as far as Hannah could tell, seemed to be keeping his distance from her. Did he know of the feelings she had harbored for him ever since they met that day in Poseidonis? And even worse…

…is the thought of her harboring such feelings so repulsive that he was distancing himself in such a way?

The girl shook her head, trying to get such thoughts away from her. She could not afford to be distraught during a mission. Not only a mission, her _first _mission. She was not going to mess this up because of a boy! No matter how absolutely perfect the boy was…

Hannah found herself shaking her head once more, this time even hitting herself on the head, hoping that she could beat such thoughts out of her mind. _**"This is stupid!"**_

"_**I know covert missions aren't all that fun, but don't you think you're being a bit harsh?"**_ Robin's voice echoed through her head

"_**No! Not the mission!" **_Hannah quickly responded _**"It was something else! It came out by accident! I swe-"**_ suddenly, she went mute.

And that is when all hell broke loose.

When Robin had informed them that the monster was huge, he wasn't exaggerating. The Clay monster was _giant_. It barely held the shape of a man, its face dripping, eyes white, limbs flying around hazardously. It could manipulate as many limbs as it wanted; creating new ones when old were blown or severed, being able to endlessly regenerate at whim.

Needless to say, the team was stuck in its clutches in mere seconds.

Hannah let out a feral grow, her entire body itching to blow this thing to pieces. But, if the monster was able of regenerating even after an attack from her, it would just come back and she would be left without magic. So, she had to find a hole in the rules. Strictly offensive spells would enforce the seal in no time at all.

But, you didn't need offensive spells to be on the offense.

She was hoisted up in to the air, her entire body encased in clay and unable to move. It took her some effort, but she managed to wriggle her arms free out of the heavy and sticky material. Bringing her hands together to form a triangle, the air around Hannah started to shift, picking up in to strong winds and concentrating in the hollow between her hands. In a flash, she released the concentrated air, the effect it had was similar to a bullet or a blade as it cut through the clay holding her.

Offensive magic was a big no-no, but simply manipulating the elements around her in a way that _may_ or _may_ _not_ be used for an attack…

Hannah grinned as she landed safely on the ground, now charging another attack.

Gotta love screwing over the rules.

The team continued with cutting the monster down to size, each in their own respective manor. Hacking it to pieces in hopes it won't regenerate. Hannah let out a sigh of relief when she realized that the monster had, indeed, stopped regenerating, pieces of it splattered all over the sewer walls and mixing in to the water like mud.

"That was unpleasant." Megan spoke up, floating down to the ground "Like tangling with a rabid ma'alefa'ak on Mars."

Hannah almost snorted when Superboy innocently voiced the thought of everyone present "…what's a malafak?"

"Well whatever _that _thing was, it seems like it's dead and ready to decompose now." the girl replied, nudging a pile of slimy clay with her foot.

"That was kinda easy." Wally muttered, moving towards the biggest pile of clay that was slowly sinking in to the water "That thing was a pushover. What the heck was Batman worried about?"

Before anyone could offer the speedster any kind of a reply, another attack came. As they were inspecting the sinking pile of sludge where the monster once was, behind them the clay that was splattered everywhere gathered, forming the monster once more. And the team was once again in its clutches, this time not getting out of it as easily as before. Aqualad managed to stay out of its clutches for long enough to land a blow, the tattoos on his arms glowing in an electric blue. But he soon found himself knocked out as well, landing painfully in the shallow water. The clay monster seemed to grow bored of them, its laughter echoing through the sewers as it left.

Hannah lifted her head out of the water where she landed, quickly removing the mask covering her face and taking in a deep breath, followed by a few coughs "Well…" she cleared her throat, feeling as if there was clay and mucus stuck in it "…that went _well._" she turned to sit down in the retching water, not even caring about how dirty it was. She was already covered from head to toe with clay, sewer water and whatever else was inside it.

Her attention was soon directed elsewhere when she heard Aqualad speak in to his earpiece "Yes Batman, though our encounter was far from successful."

"If that's Batman, ask him where Artemis is!" Wally growled, trying to peel away the clay away from his hero suit "And how come she gets away with skipping this _so-fun_ sewer party!"

Ignoring Wally's whining, the girl got to her feet and took off her hood before she gathered up her hair, wringing out any excess water "What's our next move?" she spoke up, facing her new team "Is there any protocol on what to do when we fail horribly?"

"Not really." Robin said as he got up, running his hand down his arm so to remove clay and mucus "We regroup and think of a plan on what to do next."

"And hopefully get out of these stinky clothes, ugh!" Wally let out with distaste.

"Let's get back on the bioship and clean up while we track that _thing _down again." Megan suggested, turning to Kaldur "Aqualad?"

The Atlantian reacted to his name, his head snapping up and his attention pulled away from the conversation with Batman that just ended "What?" he paused for a moment, recollecting what he had heard of the conversation "Oh, yes. I agree. Call the bioship, Miss Martian."

* * *

**_GOTHAM CITY_**

**AUGUST 27, 04:45 EDT**

* * *

"Man, I need a shower!" Wally complained "I mean, what's the point of putting on a new costume if I'm not…fresh?"

Megan giggled"Oh Wally, you're always _fresh_."

On the other hand, Superboy let out a grunt "At least you _have _a clean costume."

The team was back on the bioship, taking the moment of peace to change in to clean costumes while they tracked down the Clay monster. Hannah and Megan had it easy; the Martian girl simply shapeshifted her outfit so that all the dirt and grime was gone, while all Hannah had to do was cite a simple incantation and she was as fresh as a daisy. The boys, while they had the opportunity to change costumes, still reeked of the sewer and dirt. Poor Superboy didn't even _have_ a change of clothes!

"It's an old back-up. No stealth mode or anything!" the speedster pressed the logo on his chest almost nostalgically, disappointed that his costume didn't turn black "This stinks."

"I think the stink is _you,_ Sir Freshness." Robin added cockily "But what about the creature? Batman wanted us to _track_ it."

Wally let out a snort "Why settle for that? Okay, sure, it got the drop on us. But now we know its tricks!"

"If by 'got a drop on us' you mean 'completely wiped the floor with us', then I agree." Hannah replied dryly from where she was sitting.

"C'mon Hex, this is a great idea." Robin seemed hyped as well "We split up; whoever finds old _Clayface _radios the team…"

"…we converge and kick some clay-butt!" Superboy joined the duo, quite excited about the idea as well.

Hannah, on the other hand, let out an exhorted growl, tilting her head back "Split up? Haven't you _ever _watched horror movies? That is literally the worst idea ever thought of by anyone! **Ever**!"

Megan, ever the peacemaker, turned to their leader "What do you think Aqualad?" she said in a soft voice.

"What?" he turned, snapping out of this thoughts "Oh, yes. It seems we have a plan."

The three boys celebrated, high-fiving each other. Hannah, on the other hand, crossed her arms and glared hotly at them, before directing her eyes on to Kaldur.

She bit down on her lip, both annoyed and worried by his behavior. "If I die today, I am haunting all of you." she said in a deadpan voice.

"_I hope Grigor is doing better than I am…"_

* * *

**_THE DAY BEFORE_**

**_MOUNT JUSTICE  
_AUGUST 26, 15:49 EDT**

* * *

Grigor stood still as Hannah tended to the cut that stretched over his eye. Her hand let out a faint glow as she applied a healing spell, hoping to get rid of the scar that has been there ever since Teekl inflicted it on him.

The girl let out a sigh and moved her hand away "The scar is there to stay. I can't heal it." she told him, annoyance evident in her voice "But the thing that worries me more than the scar is your eye." she told him and gently turned his head to examine the eye in question. Unlike the crows other eye, which was coal black, this one had turned red. Completely red. Not like it was a scar or an injury, it just…changed color. "Can you see with it?" she asked, Grigor responding immediately by nodding his head. Hannah let out a deep breath through her nose, placing her index and middle finger over his eye gently, concentrating on the next spell. Her magic coursed through her fingers, sifting in to the ruby eye as Hannah tried to identify if the cause of the color change was of mystical nature. She felt her mystic energy sift through, the recognizable presence of her familiar greeting her, but as it reached in to the eye she was met with something…not quite Grigor.

It was more…feline.

"Teekl left something like…" she clacked her tongue "…well, it's not an _imprint_, per say, but more of a residue of her essence." she moved her hand away "During your fight she must have gotten more excited than you thought, she must have unconsciously imprinted her magic on you when she hit you."

The crow puffed up his feathers, cawing to show off his annoyance.

"I'm pretty sure it's her essence, there is no mistaking it. Her energy is _very _unique." she explained "Just like…Klarion's." Hannah trailed off as a realization came to her. "Klarion! Just like Klarion! Yes! This is _great_!"

Grigor looked at her as if she went crazy.

Pointing her finger at the confused crow, Hannah acted like she had just come up with the greatest idea in the world "You! You have been gifted with _exactly _what I need!" when Grigor continued giving her the _look_, Hannah continued "How can you not get it!? _You_ can find **him**!"

The crow did not share her enthusiasm.

"What do you mean 'why should you even look for him'?" Hannah seemed annoyed that he wasn't getting it "Grigor, that brat was _here_! I know he was; it wasn't just me losing my mind! And he needs to face the consequence of his actions!" she explained "I want you to find Teekl; having her energy signature imprinted in to you, that will be a piece of cake. And when you find Teekl, you will definitely find Klarion." Grigor protested but Hannah put a finger to his beak shushing him "No, this is important. You _will _find that wretched boy and you _will_ tell him to meet me. I will not have my mental health deteriorate because of pranks that Klarion plays on me."

Grigor cawed, unamused. Whatever he said made Hannah flush.

"Don't you start with me!" she barked "This is not a date – You are not setting up a date!" the girl said in a stern voice, picking the crow up "And you are going to do what I said!" as her familiar protested, Hannah let out a tut "This is not open for debate!" she opened up a portal "I want you to find Klarion and tell him to find a place for us to meet where we won't be found. Not ask, _tell._" she instructed "Then relay the place and time he picked back to me."

Letting out something similar to a growl, Grigor half-heartedly agreed. Hannah smiled, pleased with his decision and brought him to the portal "Remember: incognito. I can't be seen with him." Grigor nodded, still grumbling to himself, before Hannah released her grip on him, the bird instantly taking in to the air and flying in to the portal that led outside.

As the portal closed behind her familiar, Hannah let out a satisfied huff and placed her hands on her hips. She was going to teach that boy a lesson when they meet!

* * *

**_PRESENT TIME_**

**_GOTHAM CITY  
_AUGUST 27, 05:59 EDT**

* * *

"'Split up', they said." Hannah muttered under her breath "'It's a great plan', they said."

The girl was roaming around the abandoned warehouse where they suspected the clay creature was at. Imagine that! An abandoned warehouse, of _all_ places! Hannah had trouble not to laugh cynically when it came in to their sight. It was literally like they were living out a very cheesy horror movie. The area she was exploring was pretty barren and unnaturally silent, though she had to agree, it wasn't as dark as she thought it would be. Then again, the sun was already slowly making its way on the horizon, making the girl realize she had spent all night chasing after this _thing_.

"We're all going to die, one by one." she huffed grudgingly "I wonder who's going down first."

"**Guys! I found the creature! Rendezvous at my coordinates!"**

Hannah placed a finger on to the little device in her ear, listening intently to the message. _"So Superboy goes down first. Didn't see that one coming." _she almost chuckled at her own sense of humor before making her way down the hall she was going with a spring in her step, intent on getting to the area Superboy was checking out. It wasn't long before she came across a path of clay on the floor and the familiar stench of magic. Frowning, she quickened her pace.

The girl couldn't help but squint her eyes when she soon came across a very familiar figure not so far away.

"Aqualad!" she called out, but the boy did not turn to face her "Did you find Superboy?"

"No." he spoke up softly "Though I did find what I was looking for."

As Hannah made her way towards him, she spoke once more "The creature?"

Kaldur smiled "No. You."

As those two words left his lips, Hannah felt herself freeze up. Her throat suddenly felt dry, her palms sweaty "E…excuse me?"

"You are constantly on my mind." Kaldur placed his hands on her shoulders "It has always been you, no one else."

Hannah blushed, butterflies going wild inside her stomach. Holly crackers, was this really happening? Could this _really_ be happening? Was Kaldur'ahm actually _confessing _his feelings to her?! And to think, she thought this mission was going to be a complete failure!

...A mission. And Kaldur confessing to her.

In the middle of a mission.

The girl could feel the butterflies in her stomach turn from pleasant to gut wrenching.

She could not punch Kaldur in the face fast enough. Her fist connected with the boys' cheek and she hoped it would at least make him go off-balance, but instead, her hand was absorbed in to his face as it turned in to clay. Her eyes widened and she used all her strength to pull out her fist and jump away as far as she could from the creature that took Aqualad's form. It was actually horrifying to watch as the form of Aqualad twisted and dripped, becoming more and more grotesque by the second.

"How did you guess I wasn't your teammate?" it still sounded like Kaldur's voice, Hannah noted with a cringe.

"I didn't." the girl said honestly "I just wanted to punch Aqualad for not keeping his head in the game and losing track of the mission." she moved her hand to her earpiece as to radio the rest of the team, her eyes never leaving the creature as she held one hand in front of her, ready to launch an attack.

Before she could, though, she was knocked on to the floor from behind. A scream left her lips before it was muffled as her entire body got covered in clay, leaving her blind and deaf to the world. The only sound that reached her ears before everything turned silent and black was the laugh of the monster. She felt the clay lift her up in to the air. On instinct, and against her better judgment, she tried to breathe, only to have clay fill her mouth and nose. She hacked and gagged, trying to spit it out, which only left her with even less air inside her lungs. Soon enough, a wave of dizziness washed over her from the lack of oxygen.

"_Oh god, oh god…" _panic filled her as she fought the darkness that loomed behind her eyelids _"…this __**cannot **__be happening!"_

Hannah felt her consciousness almost completely leave her, even as she struggled not to faint.

Suddenly, Hannah felt herself drop down on to the floor, the clay slowly slipping away from her body. She didn't have enough strength to get out of it completely, but it slithered away enough for her to breathe again. She coughed and wheezed, her lungs feeling like they were on fire. In the distance, she heard the monster retreat, leaving her as if she were a prey not worth the trouble.

"It seems saving your life has become a habit of mine." a familiar voice chuckled, mocking her. Hannah tried to get up, but her entire body felt like lead, her head still swimming on the edge of consciousness. She knew that familiar feeling of her throat and tongue turning strangely numb and her eyesight exploding white: she was moments away from fainting.

She felt her body being lifted out of the heavy goo before she was gently placed on a cleaner part of the floor. She managed to turn her head just in time to see the newcomer walk towards her, lowering his arms as he used his magic to carry her. Hannah tried to speak his name, but could not find the voice.

"Ah-ah-ah~" Klarion tutted as he crouched down "I _really _doubt you should be speaking now. Or moving. Or doing anything really, except for fainting." he spoke in a teasing tone, the smirk never leaving his face "I got your invitation. That feathered pest of yours will tell you where and when we'll meet."

The boy chuckled and placed his palm against her forehead "Sleep~" he cooed. Hannah felt her eyes close, everything turning white.

* * *

_Nu-na-ni-na-ne-na_

_Nu-na-ni-na-ne-na_

"_Hex..."_

_Zaspi mi, zaspi, detence,_

_zaspi mi, __č__edo mamino._

"_Hex, please…"_

_Nek' raste ruža rumena,_

_nek' raste nani odmena._

"_Wake up."_

"_Hannah."_

**"_WAKE UP."_**

Hannah awoke with a start, her eyes snapping open. She gasped for breath as her entire body arched up in panic, only to be held down.

"Don't move, you have been deprived of oxygen for what seems to be some time." she turned, trying to adjust her eyes to see who was the one talking to her.

"Batman?" her own voice sounded foreign to her, strained. Her throat burned and itched as she talked. Indeed, she was still on the floor where she had passed out. The only difference was that all her teammates were present. And not only them, but the big man himself: Batman.

"I would advise against talking too much as well." Batman spoke "Though swallowing clay is not toxic by itself, it did some harm going down. And inhaling it definitely did you no good."

Hannah shook her head "What happened?" she persisted, ignoring her aching throat.

Batman gave her a look, not amused how she still continued talking against his strict instructions "Clayface took all of you by surprise. I came at just the right time to disengage the creature…" he cast a glance at Kaldur, who looked away in shame "…and save the team." Coughing, Hannah managed to set herself up straight, moving her weight on to her arms so she could sit up. Batman helped her, supporting her back "Out of all the team, it seems you had taken the worst blow. You were also the only one Clayface left behind, separated from the rest."

The girl put a weary hand on her forehead, looking around "That's…curious." she muttered before she tried to get to her feet, only to fail horribly, collapsing in to Batman's arms.

"I'll take her." Kaldur suddenly offered, walking up to Batman's side. Hannah flushed as Batman held her up bridal style and passed her over to Kaldur.

Batman turned to the rest of the team "The mission is over. Head back to base."

* * *

**_MOUNT JUSTICE_**

**AUGUST 27, 07:59 EDT**

* * *

They were back home in what seemed like minutes to Hannah. Kaldur had carried her all the way back, which she had to admit, felt like a surreal dream. Though, even in her half-asleep, half-giddy state, she noticed the unnatural, tense silence between her teammates. She guessed the mission must have been a _complete _bust. And to have Batman come and rescue them. She could only imagine the number that did on their egos. She was not the type to get shaken up over such a thing, and yet even she felt horrid.

"I need to talk to Aquaman." Batman announced when they arrived out of the Zeta-tubes "The rest of you, hit the showers and head home."

"Head home?" Superboy let out in a growl "I am home."

Robin remained next to Kaldur, who still held Hannah in his hands "Just Aqualad." Batman said in a stern tone.

The two boys looked at each other, before moving their gaze to Hannah "Do you think you can walk?"

Hannah let out a snort "I'm pretty sure I'm not in that horrid of a condition." she huffed. Kaldur nodded and let her down on to her feet. The girl felt her knees wobble a bit, but Robin offered a helping hand, supporting her. The two of them left together, leaving Batman and Kaldur behind to converse in privacy. Hannah noticed the envious look Robin cast over his shoulder at the two, but choose not to comment on it.

One very meticulous scrub down and healing spell later, Hannah felt much, much better.

"So?" the girl questioned her familiar as she sat down on her bed, dressed in her night clothes despite the fact that it was already early morning. She had every intention of sleeping until noon after a night like that. Grigor hopped in to her embrace, settling down on her lap as she petted him.

"What did the Witch Boy say?"

* * *

**A/n: The song Hannah dreams off is a very old lullaby from the Slavic countries in the Balkan. If you would like to listen to it, just paste the following after the initial youtube url: /watch?v=PSNcwPUXP1A**

**The translation is as follows:**

_**Sleep, sleep, my baby **_

_**Sleep, mothers sweet child. **_

_**Let the red** **rose grow, **_

_**Let mothers replacement grow.**_


	17. Strictly business

**A/n: Oooh updaaate. Updaaate! I did a update wow .o.**

* * *

_"The Covenant"_

Chapter 17: Strictly business

* * *

_**MOUNT JUSTICE**_

**AUGUST 27, 13:00 EDT**

* * *

A loud alarm clock rang out through the witch's room. Awakening with a groan, the girl rolled over in her bed and reached out an arm to turn the alarm off.

"I feel like I barely slept." Hannah groaned, sitting up in her bed. She rubbed the sleep away from her eyes with one hand before she placed it against her forehead. She thought that the scarce five hours of rest would at least somewhat revive her from the previous 20+ hours of no sleep.

It barely did the job.

With a sigh, Hannah got up from bed, lazily trotting around the room. It was already past noon, and she needed to do her (very late) morning routine. Breakfast (or in this situation, lunch), at least one hour of training and then a shower. She noticed Grigor perched up on the top of the giant vanity mirror, observing her with hesitant eyes. The girl smiled softly, trying to reassure him. Both of them knew that today was a big day. Grigor feared it; he did not want his beloved master going to that boy so willingly. Being the one _inciting _their meeting.

"Today is the day." Hannah spoke to Grigor "You shouldn't worry much, Grigor. It's _strictly_ business."

The crow, though, didn't seem convinced.

* * *

"He…left?"

M'gann nodded, closing the cooking book she was reading before Hannah came and asked about the whereabouts of Kaldur. "This morning, after his talk with Batman." she informed.

The witch bit her lips. She had hoped to see Kaldur today; after the mission going as bad as it did, she wished to be there for him and offer comforting words. Or, at the very least, try and find out why his behavior was so strange lately "Has he at least said where he was going?"

"I didn't catch him before he left, but Superboy did. He said he was going back to Atlantis?" M'gann answered, unsure of whether the information she relayed was 100% true. Seeing the look on Hannah's face, she continued "But don't worry, I'm pretty sure he'll come back! I mean, yeah, he'll come back! Probably for dinner even!" she smiled. "He's probably just homesick. He hasn't been back home on Atlantis for a few months now."

Hannah nervously pulled on a lock of hair "I suppose…" she muttered "Is…there anything else for today? A mission or…?"

"No, I don't think so." M'gann answered "Nothing that I know of, anyway. Why?"

"I was thinking of going back to the Tower today; see if the mp3 I lost is maybe still there." Hannah smiled quickly, covering up the blatant lie with a happy expression.

The Martian defiantly didn't catch on whatsoever to it, she just nodded "Well, I'm sure that should be no problem. Bring your cell though, in case something comes up." Grigor, who was perched on Hannah's shoulder, let out a dissatisfied caw "Is…he okay? He seems grumpy."

"He's always grumpy." Hannah answered in a flat tone, giving the bird an annoyed glance. Grigor turned his head away from her, almost like he was pouting.

* * *

_**GOTHAM CITY**_

**AUGUST 27, 16:41 EDT**

* * *

"Well…this isn't quite Salem but I guess no one needs to know." Hannah announced flatly as she took in her surroundings "Though after this morning's events, I hoped I wouldn't have to come back to Gotham for at least a month."

The girl made sure to make her story as plausible as possible. She even used the Zeta-tubes to transport herself from the cave to Salem, making sure M'gann saw her leave, only to travel via portals to Gotham as soon as she stepped foot in Salem. Grigor crowed, not amused by her actions. Both of them realized only after she got to Gotham that traveling by portals was not one of those spells that were on the safe list. Hannah felt her magic drain the way it did before the bracelets were modified, and Grigor was worried; he did not want the girl facing _that boy_ without her magic at the fullest.

"Don't worry so much." Hannah muttered as she walked down the street, eyeing the graffiti covered walls "The worst part of this whole ordeal is the fact we're in the _bad _side of Gotham."

Grigor had laid out where the boy wanted them to meet. And, as it happened, Klarion chose Gotham City. Which wasn't _that _bad of a place, Hannah defended, but where Grigor had led her was not a place anyone should wander alone. It was the slums of Gotham ran by gangs and convicts. This was their haven. No one of sane mind would walk around this neighborhood, unless they belonged in the former categories, or were just too poor to afford living anywhere else.

Noise reached the two and Hannah glanced in the direction from which it was coming from. She saw a bunch of teenagers, all around her age, smashing a car across the street from her and laughing. She wrinkled her nose in distaste and continued on her way, not wishing to spare them any second of her time.

Unfortunately…

"Hey there little girl! Where y'a heading?!"

Hannah scoffed, determined not to give them the satisfaction of reacting. _Little girl?_ Why is it everyone called her that? She wasn't _that_ small!

Laughter reached her ears, followed by quickened steps. "C'mon doll, why the hurry?" more laughter "Don't you know this part of the city is _dangerous?_"

Despite wishing for the boys to just leave her alone (for their _own_ sake), the hope departed when one of the boys ran up and stood in front of her, blocking her path. Hannah rooted her feet to the ground, giving the teen a deadpan look. She heard the two other boys who were with him stop not so far behind her, effectively trapping her and keeping her from running away. The boy in front of her was fairly taller than she was, though not really muscular. Although, she had to say, the multicolored and ridiculously high spiked mohawk he sported could have given him the illusion of being taller than he was. He wore clothes that seemed ratted out on purpose, cut and tattered so that they looked like they were fresh from a fight.

"Cute little girls like you shouldn't be walking these streets alone!" the guy informed her, a mocking grin etched on to his face. "Bad things happen to cute girls in this part of town, y'know."

Hannah didn't bat an eyelash "Thank you for the warning. Now if you excuse me…" she tried sidestepping the vandal, but he didn't let her.

"Y'know, you're _so _lucky me and my boys are such _nice_ guys!" he started once more "We'll make sure you stay safe in these here streets. For a fee, of course." he rubbed his middle and index finger and thumb together to illustrate his point.

Hannah noticed, with distaste, how quickly the street seemed to empty. There weren't even bystanders curious as to how this series of events will unfold, let alone a heroic person willing to help out a 'damsel in distress'. "I think I'll manage without your generous offer." the girl managed to sidestep him this time. Though she didn't even make it two steps without the Mohawk guy stopping her in her tracks by grabbing her shoulder. The girl clenched her fists, trying to force her anger away, but it only grew by the passing second.

Grigor, on the other hand, was having none of it. He swiftly jumped off the shoulder he was perched upon and bit the boys hand with his sharp beak, drawing blood. The Mohawk guy let out a screech and pulled his hand back, jumping away from the girl. The crow landed back on Hannah's shoulder as she turned around to face the gang of punks.

"W…what the hell!? That stupid bird bit me! It bit me!" the boy yelled.

Hannah looked at Grigor on her shoulder, petting him "It seems he started his meal a bit too early."

"What?" the boy gave a confused look.

"Crows eat dead flesh, you know." it was now her turn to grin mockingly "Though it seems you're not a corpse yet. I might have to medicate this situation."

The Mohawk guy and his posse seemed confused for a moment, the words taking time to sink in to their thick heads. But when they finally realized what the girl had said to them, they reacted in the exact way Hannah wanted them to. Violence. The Mohawk guy's fist went flying towards her face, followed by colorful slurs and insults. Hannah moved her body to the side, one hand catching the fist and the other taking hold of his wrist. Using his own force and momentum she threw him on to the ground behind her forcefully. With his arm still in her hold, she moved her leg over it so that it was positioned between her thighs and with one swift jerk dislocated his shoulder.

As she heard the rest of the delinquents rush at her in rage, Hannah quickly turned around and raised her hand. Before the boys even knew what happened, they were floating up above the ground, screaming in fear and confusion as they flailed around in the air.

"You really should not judge a book by its cover." Hannah spoke up casually "You never know if that little girl you're bullying is a cruel witch."

Their screams as she sent them flying in to the side of the building was more than satisfying.

Hannah let out a satisfied hum, shifting her weight from her heel to her toes and jumping over the boy writhing on the ground in pain. Paying him no mind, she continued on her way, as if nothing had happened at all. It didn't take long before she found the old building Grigor had been leading her too. She gave it a condescending look; it was a six story building, old and it looked fairly abandoned.

"_Figures he'd want to meet here."_ she wrinkled her nose and walked inside carefully, making sure not to accidentally step on something she shouldn't. She felt Grigor tense on her shoulder as she started her way up the stairs "Shh, love, its okay. Calm down." she soothed and cautiously made her ascend.

The apartment she was looking for was at the last floor. Hannah was almost thankful that the building didn't have more than six floors. Some of the floors had a very poignant scent of urine and rat feces.

At least she hoped it was rat feces.

As she arrived to the top floor, Grigor's soft crows continued navigating her in the right direction. Hannah took hesitant steps to the only door that seemed fairly new, standing out in the worn out hallway like a sore thumb. She gripped the door handle and, much to her surprise, found it unlocked. Stepping inside, the girl was instantly blinded by white. It took her eyes a few moments to adjust to her new surroundings.

She was inside a big room, completely painted white; from the ceilings to the floors. There were large windows on the other side, gazing outside on to the city of Gotham. And, aside from one sofa placed in the middle of the room, it was barren. There was nothing else inside the room. The sofa faced the windows, away from her. And Hannah quickly noticed the familiar tuft of black hair of the boy seated in the middle of it.

"This doesn't seem like you." Hannah muttered as she closed the door behind her and made her way towards him. She walked all the way around the couch, stopping when she was finally facing Klarion. "All white? It's horrible."

The boy looked similar to the way she saw him last, when he sneaked in to her room in the Tower after the funeral. Sitting on the sofa, his legs crossed with Teekl placed comfortably over them.

"Would you like it better if I left it the way I found it?" he drawled "It reeked of vomit, and I'm pretty sure the walls were covered in some sort of poisonous mold."

Hannah felt her face scrunch up in disgust at the mere thought of it and quickly shook her head. "No. White is good." she answered in haste. "We need to talk."

Klarion looked up at her, amused. The girl stood in front of him, her arms crossed, her eyes narrowed. Her feet were spread apart just a bit so that her stance seemed more secure and threatening. The fact that she didn't want to move away for him to get up was her attempt to gain the dominance in the conversation by making him look up at her. Klarion chuckled, aware of her actions, and decided to let her have her way for the moment. He leaned back on the couch, making himself comfortable "Well?" he clacked his tongue "Talk."

Shifting her weight to her other foot, Hannah felt annoyed by how casual he was.

"I know you it was you in the cave, Klarion." she decided to go straight to the point "And I want you to stop it."

Her annoyance had risen considerably upon seeing the obviously fake look of surprise Klarion gave her "Me?" he gasped dramatically "I was nowhere _near_ you for a week! Not counting this morning, of course."

"Cut the crap, Witch Boy!" she hissed

"Language~" he cut her off, catching her by surprise. He laughed at her flabbergasted face, the girl suddenly going mute from embarrassment. She didn't even know what she was embarrassed about. When he saw that Hannah was not going to continue, Klarion did instead "So what if I _was _in the cave? I just wanted to have a little _fun._"

"**Fun**?!" the girl barked, putting one hand on her hip and pointing an accusing finger at Klarion with the other "That was not **fun**! I'm pretty sure the rest of the team thinks I've gone _mental_ after that evening!"

Klarion leaned his head back on the headrest of the sofa "It's not my fault you weren't able to see through such an obvious illusion. You're losing your touch."

The girl stomped her foot angrily. As she did, Grigor took in to the air a bit, shook up by her action. He decided that, perhaps, being near Hannah at this given moment may not be the safest option and flew up from her shoulder and on to the window sill "I am _not_ losing my touch!" the girl barked "It's hard to see through illusions when you don't get any sleep! But that is not the point!" she crossed her arms again "Stop. Stalking. Me."

"Or what?"

"…excuse me?"

Teekl got up from Klarion's lap and stretched, before hopping off the couch and walking past Hannah. As she did, Klarion uncrossed his legs and got to his feet as well, forcing Hannah to take a step back "I said _'or what'_." he repeated, this time as if daring her to answer. He leaned over slightly, invading her personal space "What do you plan on doing if I don't stop?"

Behind them, Grigor growled dangerously at Teekl who was watching him from the floor in amusement.

"Do you have some immaculate plan? Some amazing idea that will keep me away?" he was now looming over her, making her feel small. The same psychological warfare she tried using against him he was now giving back at full force "Because let's face it, we both know that even without Nabu's seal, you don't stand a chance against me."

Hannah narrowed her eyes dangerously. Yet, the hard glare combined with how she unconsciously pouted up her bottom lip made her anything but threatening. "Shut up." she huffed and pushed at Klarion's chest with one hand, trying to create more space between them. Though, as she tried to remove her hand from his chest, Klarion took hold of it, examining the gold bracelet "Hey!" she watched as the boy traced his finger over the golden ankh design "I really wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Do what?" Klarion looked up at her as he concentrated his magic in to his fingers "I am just going to…" as the tip of his nail made connection with the metal surface, a small bolt of electricity went up his hand, making him yelp in both pain and surprise. "Holly crap!" he screeched, blowing on his fingers in an attempt to cool them.

"Holly crap!" Hannah echoed him "I told you not to try that trick again!" she let out and tried to take Klarion's hand "Let me see."

"Ow, don't touch it!"

"I didn't even touch it; you're just being a child!"

Finally managing to take hold of the injured hand, despite Klarion's loud protests, Hannah examined it. The skin was red; from the tip of his finger and spreading out all the way through the palm and to his wrist was a pink, lightning-shaped scar, expanding like a vine all over the soft skin of his palm. "Woah, he really improved the security system on these…" Hannah exclaimed and covered Klarion's palm with her own.

"Ow, ow, ooow! That hurts!" Klarion hissed and tried pulling his hand back, but Hannah held it tightly.

"Don't be such a baby." Hannah said in a firm voice, concentrating her energy in to her palm.

"Stupid Nabu…" he growled under his breath "I guess the old coot didn't like it the last time I disabled his bracelets."

"He changed how they work." Hannah explained "Mostly aggressive and offensive magic causes the seal to activate now."

The boy's lips twitched upwards in a sneer and he let out a loud huff "Annoying old fart." he complained "He had been out of the helmet for ten minutes and already he found a way to block me."

She breathed out a simple incantation and a violet light shone bright for a few seconds from between their conjoined palms, before dying out. "There. All better." she removed her hand and revealed that the scarring was completely gone. Klarion drew back his hand, examining it to make sure the mark was no longer there. "And I have no way of making you stop stalking me. But I would appreciate it you would at least stop trying to drive me to the edge of sanity."

The boy let out a raspy giggle "Where's the fun in that?" though his giggle was cut off short when he saw the look Hannah gave him "Fine, fine, don't give me that look. Man, you're touchy." as Hannah frowned and punched his shoulder, he laughed once again, amused. "I will _stop_ trying to drive you insane. Even though that is no fun." he added that last part with a visible pout.

"You're such a spoiled child." Hannah couldn't stop the exhausted chuckle that left her. Klarion, on the other hand, did not appreciate the comment. He took hold of her jaw and squished her cheeks.

"Oh, you're such a spoiled child!" he imitated her voice as he squished her face so that her lips seemed to be moving. The girl slapped his hand away before punching his shoulder once again "Ow!"

"This is ridiculous!"

"What part, exactly?"

Hannah threw her arms in to the air "All of it!" Klarion raised an eyebrow at her words, unsure of what she was getting at "You held me for around three weeks in captivity. I endured torture, both psychological and physical! You _killed _my parental figure!"

"…your point?"

The girl could not believe he was not seeing what she was getting at "My _point_? My point is that we should not be this _chummy_!" she outstretched her hands to emphasize her point "We're enemies Klarion!"

Klarion took hold of one of her outstretched arms, right under the elbow, forcing her to stop swinging them around so much "You're being overly melodramatic."

"I am _not _being melodramatic!" she whined, stomping her foot.

"Have you forgotten I have also _saved _your life _twice_ now?" he pointed out "Not to mention that I am pretty much the only person who can and who is actually _willing _to get those things off of your arms!"

The two of them glared at each other, waiting to see who will waver first. Hannah pouted up her lips, her body tense, but as the words settled in her head, she let out a sigh, annoyed, and her shoulders dropped in defeat "You're making it very, _very_ hard for me to hate you." she muttered as she unconsciously leaned against him.

Klarion gazed down at the girl leaned against his shoulder so casually. She was, even if unconscious on her part, incredibly at ease around him, and he couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face. The boy chuckled, gripping her arm a little bit tighter. "That was the plan." he muttered in a teasing tone.

Hannah let out a dry laugh and punched his shoulder again "Shut up."

Behind him, the two familiars each reacted differently. Teekl swished her tail, her face smug, before turning to face the crow on the window sill, her features saying _"I told you so"._ Grigor, on the other hand, turned his head away from the cat, putting his beak high up in the air, as if he were huffing in annoyance.

There was no way he was going to let that damned cat know she was right about those two, especially since he was still in denial about it himself.

* * *

**A/n: Bangarang, relationship development. Hannah is really confused on how she should view Klarion. On one hand, he's…a little bitch. On the other he's a likable little bitch. Ah, such is life.**

* * *

_I decided to add a little commentary at the end to reply to reviews!_

_**sunflower13**_

That verse of the song sounds less creepy in its original form, haha. But reading it in English once more, yeah, I see what you mean. It is quite creepy.  
Also, THANK YOU for pointing out that mistake to me! I corrected it as soon as I read your review! Thank you uwu

_**FFicWriterXxveryOriginal **_

Got the reference, I see ;)

_**Stronger123**_

_**Nyx811**_

Thank you, I hope I'll update soon!

_**VeeandreaHart**_

Haha, it's no problem, no need to apologize. I know exactly what it's like to be busy with school or, well, Uni in my case (hence the random hiatuses that always come up orz)  
I'm glad you enjoy it so much, since I am really insecure in my writing in general it actually means a lot to hear someone say that (or…read someone write that…yeah) Thank you so much ( ´ ` )ﾉ

_**Molly Grace 16**_

I'd love to comment on this, but y'know how it is

_Spoilers~_ ;D

_**Jem Fukuyama**_

I'm glad you like it uwu and I KNOW OH MY GOD I AM STILL NOT OVER IT! Not only did it end on a giant cliffhanger, but it was obvious that if we got more episodes, Klarion would have been a more reoccurring character (I mean c'mon, he's pretty much the trump card of The Light) and it sucks since we won't get season three orz


	18. Bereft

**A/n: Ah yes, today we are covering one of the episodes that marks very high on my "episodes of Young Justice that scarred me" list. It's because of Psymon. I can't stand him. He is one of those characters that literally make me shiver with fear. I'd hate to ever encounter him.**

* * *

_"The Covenant"_

Chapter 18: Bereft

* * *

_**BIALYA**_

**SEPTEMBER 4, 12:48 EEST**

* * *

"Grigor, stop…" Hannah muttered and swatted at the bird that was restlessly pecking at her hair. But Grigor was resilient; he continued pulling at her hair and pecking at her ears, all the while cawing at the top of his lungs. "Grigor, c'mon, I'm tired, it's too early for this." she whined and turned over in her bed…

Hannah then came to the conclusion she was _not_ in her incredibly comfortable bed.

Waking up in the middle of a dessert, without any memory of how you got there in the first place, is not considered one of the most pleasurable occurrences in life. Waking up in said dessert with a pounding headache definitely did not help with the given situation.

"Ugh, what the…" Hannah muttered as she shifted to her knees, the sand itching her "…why am I in a dessert?" she winced in pain and her hand flew to her head "And why is my head feeling like it went through a wood cutter? Wait a second…" she muttered as she took notice of her clothes "…am I wearing a cape?"

It was somewhere around noon, she could tell. The horrifying heat was really getting to her; she could only hope she didn't get heat stroke from sleeping in the sun.

Hannah slowly got to her feet and walked to the giant rock she spotted not so far away, hiding in its shade from the sun. She sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest, running a hand through her hair.

"Grigor…where are we?" the girl breathed; panic oozing through her like venom. "What is going on? Where is Mr. Kent?" Her loyal familiar hopped up on to her knees and offered comforting words. But, as she thought, he had no idea as to what was happening either. "I swear to God, if this is another one of Doctor Fate's schemes…" she muttered as she leaned her head back on to the rock, her eyes closing lazily. "Give me a second, okay, I just need to…calm down." Hannah spoke, putting her hand over her eyes.

As a voice reached her ears, she scowled "I said to just give me a second, Grigor! Jeez, I need a moment to calm down!"

Grigor let out a caw and Hannah went silent for a moment "…what do you mean that wasn't you?"

The voice reached her once more and she straightened herself up instantly, her eyes going wide. Her eyes met with Grigor's as if to say _"crap"_ before she sprang to her feet, Grigor flying up to her shoulder.

"Shh, be quiet." Hannah whispered as she placed a finger over her lips.

The duo slowly crept around the rock, trying to make as little sound as possible. Hannah clenched and unclenched her fingers, getting magic flowing through them in case she needed to attack. Making a quick turn, she held up her hand at whoever was there, ready to fire.

"Oh my god, _Kaldur_?!"

In no time whatsoever Hannah was by the atlantian's side. The boy was on the ground, limply leaning against the rock; he seemed weak and dehydrated, he barely had strength to hold himself up straight. Hannah, on the other hand, felt more confused than before. Why was _Kaldur _here? Wherever _here _was, anyway. Without hesitation, Hannah helped Kaldur sit up straighter, before putting a hand on his forehead. He was burning up, covered in cold sweat. His eyelids fluttered, though he didn't seem like he was completely conscious.

"Kaldur?" she let out in the calmest voice she could muster "Can you hear me? Kaldur'ahm?" she wiped the sweat off of his forehead as the boy started muttering in Atlantian "He's delirious…" Hannah breathed out, before she recited a spell, sending cooling waves of magic through the boy. He seemed to relax as she did, his breathing calming from how erratic and strained it was.

"Why is _he_ here?" the girl let out "I haven't seen Kaldur'ahm in so long…why now? What is going on?" she grew more desperate and irritated by the minute, and the feeling of sweaty hair clinging to her neck didn't help her annoyance whatsoever.

"Wait a gosh darned minute, what the hell is wrong with my hair?!" Hannah cried when she finally realized that her hair was no longer short and blond.

* * *

It felt like hours.

Hannah breathed out a heavy sigh, pulling the hood of her strange outfit over her head. She turned around and walked to the edge of the smaller cliff she was standing on before sliding down the sandy surface. As she reached the bottom, she skipped over to Kaldur's unconscious form.

Who was she kidding, it probably _was_ hours.

It took her no time to realize that the dessert was _the least _of their problems. The entire place was swarming with military forces. Judging from their uniforms and markings, she came to the conclusion that they were probably in the desert of Bialya. And the one thing she knew about the Bialya military was that they were _not _friendly.

So she didn't hesitate at all in finding a safer place for Kaldur and herself.

She sent Grigor to find the safest place, or what could be considered _safe_ at least, in the surrounding area. What he came across was a ravine, hidden away just enough to be considered a safe heaven, and thankfully enough, not so far away from where they were.

Getting Kaldur'ahm there proved significantly easier than she thought it would be. For some reason, she noted, her magic didn't seem to deteriorate with use; so levitating Kaldur to the ravine proved an easy feat. He was placed in the shade, out of the suns reach. And for further protection, she placed a magic veil over the area, concealing them from sight.

Were they broken? The bracelets? They should have been reacting already by now, with the healing spells, the cloaking veil, transferring Kaldur to their current destination; they would have at least given away a warning sting.

Why didn't they?

She couldn't afford to spend much time on such thoughts though. Kaldur's worsening condition was a priority.

He was Atlantean. As such, he did not cope well with extreme heat. It dehydrates him quickly, leaves him weak. And if there is something that isn't good for an Atlantean, it's lacking water.

Hannah had sent Grigor to scout the area further for any source of fresh water. She did find a small water container strapped to her waist, but it was half empty, and barely enough to help Kaldur recover from his state of shock.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Hannah kneeled down next to Kaldur. With some effort, she managed to pull his upper body so that his head was lying on her thighs. "I won't let anything happen to you…" she whispered softly, stroking his head in an attempt to comfort the unconscious boy "I promise you. I'll protect you, Kaldur."

As she absentmindedly ran her fingers over Kaldur's forehead, she gazed down to her hands. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed a piece of jewelry she didn't have any memory of. Though, having no memory of anything seemed to be the trend for the day. On her right hand, placed on her ring finger, was a ring. It was simple in design, made out of silver and sporting a red gem. She couldn't recognize it, but looking at it made something in the back of her head itch. Like a faint memory she just couldn't place.

She gingerly reached out her left hand to touch the ring, her fingers gently grazing over the gem.

Hannah's eyes widened as images flashed in her mind.

* * *

"_What is this supposed to be?"_ _she questioned as she looked over the ring that was placed in her palm._

"_Think of it as an exclusive way reach me." the boy in front of her explained smugly._

_Hannah snorted, holding the finger between her thumb and index finger "What ever makes you think I'd want to keep in contact with __**you**__?"_

_The boy smirked._

* * *

Hands flew on instinct to clutch her head, the memories making her head ache. _"That boy…"_

* * *

"_Fine, I'll keep it." she shrugged as if it were nothing "But don't expect me to wear it."_

* * *

"_**RECOGNIZED: HEX; B08"**_

"_I'm home!" Hannah announced._

"_You're just in time for dinner!" M'gann greeted with a smile "Did you find your music player back at the Tower?"_

_The witch barely managed to stop herself from slapping her forehead. She had completely forgot about the mp3 player that she was certain Klarion held hostage, the cad!_

"_No, it wasn't there." She lied quickly._

* * *

_Hannah was tempted to just put the ring away in her jewelry box and forget it ever existed._

_But for some reason…_

_Putting it on seemed like a natural reaction. Something she was supposed to do. She admired how well the ring fit her, a smile gracing her lips._

* * *

She was gasping by now as breathing proved too difficult of a task.

Were those memories…hers?

"That boy…who is he?" Hannah let out, her chest swelling with tingles at the thought of his face. Her hands flew to her face, covering the evident blush. "Why did he give me this ring? Is he my…boyfriend or something?" she shook her head "That's ridiculous! I can't have a boyfriend that I don't remember! Besides…" her gaze shifted back to Kaldur, eyes softening when she saw him resting peacefully.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a loud crow coming from above. In moments, Grigor had landed near her.

"Have you found anything?" Hannah inquired in haste, only for her face to fall when the answer was negative. "Nothing but Bialya forces for miles, huh…"

Hannah's eyes trailed down to the ring once more. She didn't know how long Kaldur could stay in this condition without it causing permanent harm.

"_Think of it as an exclusive way reach me."_

It seemed that she and the boy were close. Maybe…he could help her?

Making sure to shift Kaldur back to the ground gently, she got to her feet. Grigor observed her curiously, not quite sure what she was planning on doing. "I have to do it." she announced.

Though she didn't really _know_ how the ring worked whatsoever, she went with her instinct. Closing her eyes in concentration, magic flowed through her and in to her hands, filling the ring.

"_I don't know who you are…" _her thoughts echoed _"…I don't even remember your name but…"_

"…_help me."_

When her eyes opened, she saw the ring glowing a bright crimson. Her violet energy seeped in to it and turned in to red energy. She let out a small yelp when suddenly a bright flash of light erupted from the ring before it took the form of a person.

"I thought you said you weren't going to wear it." the boy from her memories mocked, his hands crossed over his chest. Though, when he noticed the lack of response from the girl, he raised an eyebrow and looked at her more closely. She seemed taken aback, her face flushing red, her eyes wide.

Hannah, on the other hand, could only think of one thing.

"_Oh no, he's hot!"_

"What the _hell_ is wrong with _you_?" his voice woke her up from her daze.

She realized there was no easy way to explain this "Are you…" she started "…are you my boyfriend?"

The shocked expression on the boys face, Hannah had to admit, was priceless.

It took a moment for him to regain his power of speech. "Are you trying to be funny?"

Hannah pretty much realized that was a definite "no", but for some reason she felt crestfallen. "N…no, I'm serious!" she stuttered "I can't remember your name, but for some reason, I remember _you_!" as she spoke, she didn't make any sense to even herself "I just woke up in this dessert and I have no idea what is going on, I mean, just yesterday Mr. Kent and I went out to the Saint Patrick festival and all of a sudden, I just woke up…"

She was silenced by the boy putting a hand over her mouth "Stop talking." he ordered "You're not making any sense. You couldn't have gone anywhere with that old man, what are you saying?"

"What do you mean? Why not? Mr. Kent is the only person close to me!" Hannah argued as she took his hand off of her lips.

The boy stopped, observing her "Hannah, what is my name?"

Hannah opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her face scrunched up in thought as she tried remembering, but nothing came to mind.

Seeing her reaction, he took a step back "You weren't kidding…" His face seemed quite grim, Hannah noted. "Wait, so you don't know who I am? You don't remember me?"

"No…I really don't remember." she spoke timidly "I mean…I remember your face, somewhat. I remember you…" she put her hand over the ring on her hand "…giving me this ring. That's why I thought you were my boyfriend in the first place." she explained "But I don't really remember _who_ you are."

The boy continued looking at her, as if expecting her to say something else. As if he were checking to see if she was being serious. Without a word, he walked toward her, placing one hand over her forehead and taking hold of her wrist with the other.

"H…hey, don't get so chummy there…" Hannah trailed off, her face flushing.

"As much as I'd _love_ to use this situation to my advantage…" the boy didn't even flinch at her attempt to threaten him "…you not recalling who I am and what I did for you is something I can't have." he spoke up, though mostly for himself "I'm going to go inside your mind and get your memories back."

Hannah wasn't sure how to react. But something grew inside her, making her feel safe. She nodded, albeit a bit hesitantly, and shifted her hand so that instead of the boy holding her wrist, he was holding her hand. "O…okay." she closed her eyes "I trust you."

He laughed "That's the first."

And with those words, she felt his presence inside her head, his magic sifting through her mind, through her memories.

* * *

"_Where are you going? We were just starting to have __**fun**__!" a laugh erupted from his lips, chilling her to the bone._

* * *

_He placed a finger to his bottom lip, considering his options "Tell me…" he paused, his eyes passing over her "…what is it that takes away your magic."_

_Hannah was taken aback. She stared at him, dumbfounded, before she let out a small laugh. She couldn't help it._

"_Of all the possibilities, you chose to ask me that?!"_

* * *

"_Yes, your fault!" she paced around the room "Why did you have to come!? Why did you have to even appear!?" Hannah flared "Mr. Nelson and I had it great, just us, without anyone! It was peaceful and nice, and I was making so much progress…"_

_Klarion watched, amused by her anger, as she made circles around the room, turning around and moving her arms around to further emphasize her point. "Progress?" he almost laughed "Progress in what, exactly? Progress in becoming someone completely boring?"_

_She stopped and turned around, her eyes burning with rage "Progress in becoming __**normal!**__"_

_He sneered "Like I said. Boring."_

* * *

"_I __**hate**__ you." She let out, her voice hoarse._

* * *

_They weren't even aware of it at first._

_It was just a feathery brush against the others lips. Barely touching. Both set of eyes wide open._

* * *

"_It…It's gone…" she gasped, a thin sheet of cold sweat forming on her forehead._

"_What is gone, Hannah?" Klarion asked, though the question more seemed like a tease, judging by the smirk plastered on his face._

_The girl swallowed, her throat dry "Doctor Fate…his seal on…on my magic…"_

_She looked up at Klarion "…it's gone."_

* * *

_Klarion was the one. The one who saved her._

* * *

"_Y..yo…you ki-lled him!" the girl shouted and punched his chest with one hand._

"_I know."_

* * *

"_Hannah, do you like Kaldur'ahm?"_

* * *

"_You are constantly on my mind." Kaldur placed his hands on her shoulders "It has always been you, no one else."_

* * *

_The boy chuckled and placed his palm against her forehead "Sleep~" he cooed. Hannah felt her eyes close, everything turning white._

* * *

_"The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert."_

* * *

_"Out of all of us, you were in the worst condition." Kaldur muttered "It's my fault. If my mind hadn't been elsewhere during that last mission…"_

"_Aqualad, it's okay."_

* * *

_"I'll check it out on camouflage mode!" M'gann chimed in_

_"Good idea." Kaldur spoke up "Go!"_

* * *

_"Maintain telepathic contact."_

* * *

_"Psymon can't see you, Psymon can't catch you, but Psymon can make you all..."_

* * *

_**"FORGET!"**_

* * *

Hannah awoke with a start from the trance. Everything…she remembered everything! Six months worth of memories were back; the kidnapping, Mr. Kent's death, joining the team, Klarion…

Klarion!

She looked around, expecting to find him near her. But she found no one. Instead, she was greeted by the dark night sky.

Wait, night?

How long had she been in that trance?!

"Oh no, Aqualad!" she gasped and quickly turned to where she last left him. Running to his side, she noted he was back to delirious muttering, nightmares plaguing his mind. Without thinking, she took the water container strapped to her belt and put it to Kaldur's lips "Please, drink. It will make you feel better." she spoke in a comforting voice, hoping it would at least somewhat calm him.

As she forced Kaldur to take small sips, she felt Grigor land on her shoulders "I suppose you have gotten your memories as well?" she questioned, pleased when Grigor answer was positive. "The rest of the team is scattered around the dessert, no memories of the last six months." she spoke "And Klarion disappeared, like he usually does." the girl scoffed "Why does he always do that?"

"Hex! Aqualad!"

Turning her head, she found Robin, Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Artemis running in her direction. _"Oh."_ Hannah thought dryly _"This might be a good reason as to why he constantly takes off without warning."_ she quickly raised her hand up and waved "Guys! Over here!"

Hannah felt her heart swell up with hope as ran up to them, enveloping Robin in a huge hug. "I was so worried, oh my God! What took you so long?!"

"It took a bit of effort to pick up on the six months we missed out on." Robin joked.

"Hey, do you actually remember us?" Artemis stepped up "How? All of us had our memory wiped clean. Miss Martian had to restore our memories piece by piece."

The witch quickly shrugged her shoulders "Went in to a magic trance in hopes I would figure out what was going on." well, basically, she didn't _lie_.

M'gann was already by Kaldur's side, gently holding him "I can't restore his memories in this condition." she spoke up, her voice laced with panic. The rest of the team quickly made it to their side.

"He needs immediate rehydration. Call the bioship!" Robin ordered.

"It's out of range." the Martian said before turning to Wally "But you can get him there fast!"

"He's too heavy." Wally seemed out of breath "And I'm low on fuel. Right now, I couldn't even carry her." he pointed at Artemis who was standing next to him.

Artemis simply pushed his hand away. "Why not just levitate him back?" the blonde asked "You or Hex could do it easily."

"Hex can do it, I have to find Superboy." M'gann got to her feet "Six months ago he didn't exist, he _has no_ _memories_. I'm the only one who can help him."

"Miss M, I'm not sure if I'll be able to…" Hannah started "I have been guarding the both of us since I found him earlier today, I'm at my limit. I'm not sure how far we'd make it with me leading the way."

"Hex is right." Wally started "Besides, Superboy is indestructible. Just ask those tanks! It's Aqualad who needs _your_ help." he spoke in a stern voice "Like, _now!_"

"M'gann, please…" Hannah started, but M'gann suddenly put her hands to her head, as if in pain.

"NO!" the Martian cried out "Superboy's in pain!" and before anyone could stop her, she took off, leaving everyone behind.

"M'gann, wait!" Artemis yelled after her.

"We still don't know what erased our memories!" Robin tried reasoning "It could happen again!"

But to no avail, M'gann was out of range.

Hannah let out a sigh, hand flying to her head in aggravation "I'll levitate Kaldur as far as I can. Anyone remember where we parked the bioship?"

"Are you sure you'll be able to?" Artemis was at her side "You seem exhausted; even worse that Kid Flash over there. And he had been carrying me around all day."

"I'll manage." she reassured her "When I'm completely at my limit, trust me, you'll know."

* * *

The trip back to the bioship was an agonizingly slow one by Hannah's standards. Robin was navigating them, and they had to run for cover more than once whenever they encountered Bialyan forces. To make things worse, halfway there Hannah couldn't go on. Even with the lowered activation point for the bracelets, all day of using magic without stop already caused them to burn in to her wrists painfully. And it wasn't just them; she was exhausted as well. All day in the sun and using magic had left her at her all time low.

This left them improvising a stretcher for Aqualad, with Wally and Artemis doing all the heavy lifting.

But, thank the heavens, they _finally_ reached the Bioship.

Aqualad was instantly placed on an infusion for his dehydration, though he still remained unconscious. But his condition improved considerably.

It was somewhere around half an hour past 2 in the morning when M'gann finally called in.

"_**Hey everybody! I got Superboy!"**_ her cheery voice echoed in everyone's heads. Hannah paused in her tending to Kaldur as she listened _**"He's back to normal and we're on our way!"**_

Behind her, Kaldur suddenly sat up, gasping in surprise "Who are you?!" he let out in alarm, but Hannah turned back around and gently pushed him down on the bed "And how did you get inside my head?!" Artemis, who was standing near Hannah, let out a small laugh.

"Kaldur, you should be resting." she had to hold in the giggle bubbling up inside her at his panic-stricken face. It was incredibly cute!

"…Hannah?" the boy blinked, confused.

"_**Hello Megan!"**_ M'gann did giggle _**"Aqualad's memories! I knew I forgot something!"**_

"_**Oh man! Me too!"**_ Wally cried behind them _**"I didn't get a souvenir from the mission!"**_

M'gann's voice filled their minds _**"Don't worry. Got the souvenir thing covered!"**_

* * *

_**SHADOW DIMENSION**_

**SEPTEMBER 4, TIME UNKNOWN**

* * *

"_Are you…Are you my boyfriend?"_

Klarion scoffed as her words continued replaying in his mind. They seemed so sincere, so innocent.

Without knowledge of all the things he had done to her…was that her opinion on him? That he was her boyfriend? The mere thought was ridiculous!

Though, he had to admit, her innocent reactions to him when she had no memories…how the hell was she so _cute!?_

He was intent on going further in to her past. To see everything, to find out everything. But, her memories were so badly shattered that it took him more time than he had planned to restore them. Psymon sure did know how to eradicate one's mind. By the time he restored the memories that she was missing, he felt the rest of her team mates drawing near and left in a haste.

He closed his eyes and leaned back in the mass of shadows he used as a lounge. His head felt so light when he remembered how she moved his grip to hold her hand, their fingers interlacing. How she trusted him without doubt. She remembered his face first; even with her mind being completely formatted, he still remained there, somewhere. The _only_ thing she didn't completely forget. Klarion couldn't help but feel smug at this fact. Not to mention, Hannah had his ring on her. She had called for him.

Even without the memory wipe, she had still worn the ring.

"_Hannah, do you like Kaldur'ahm?"_

Klarion's eyes suddenly snapped open, his entire body lurching up. Going through her memories, he found out things he _did _not want to find. He put a hand to his head, trying to forget it. But his mind continued replaying the memories despite his protest.

* * *

_"Out of all of us, you were in the worst condition." Kaldur muttered "It's my fault. If my mind hadn't been elsewhere during that last mission…"_

"_Aqualad, it's okay." Hannah put a hand on his arm, comforting him "We all have our moments of weakness. You are a good leader, Aqualad. The others wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't."_

_Kaldur smiled weakly "Neither the less, I feel like I should apologize for my behavior. Ever since you joined the team, I have not been at my best. Thoughts of Atlantis have plagued my mind, and I was unsure of my life on the surface world."_

_The girl shifted her eyes away from him, uncertain "Is…that why you left so abruptly?" as Kaldur nodded, she shyly looked back at him "Will you be leaving then? The team? Will you be going back to Poseidonis?"_

_Seeing how distressed she was, Kaldur took her hand in his "My decision has been made. My place is here, with the team."_

_Hannah's face lit up. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by M'gann's voice._

"_**I'm in!"**_

"_**Good, but tread carefully. Camouflage is not invisible."**_

* * *

Klarion let out an angered yell, sending a fire orb shooting in to one of the many flying islands of the Shadow Dimension.

"He can't have her!" he screeched before firing again "He can't have her! HE CAN'T HAVE HER! SHE IS MINE!"

Hannah was _his_ toy.

No one else could have her!

* * *

**A/n: So is Klarion getting in touch with his feelings? Or is he just being the usual possessive brat he always is? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EXCITING INSTALMENT OF THIS DRAMATIC SERIES**

* * *

_REVIEW REPLIES!**  
**_

_**Molly Grace**_

Welp, seems she completely forgot about her music player. She's not the most concentrated of people and tends to get distracted.  
And your second assessment about Klarion's jealousy proved to be quite correct! He is not one for sharing things he considers his. And Hannah happens to fall in to that category

_**Sundlower13**_

Thank you uwu I'm really glad you like it. It /is/ horridly tricky! Writting a relationship like theirs is quite straining.  
Also, I always see familiars as an extension of their master; two parts of one soul. They're supposed to mirror the relationship of their masters, so to speak ;)

**Stronger123**  
**Nyx811**  
**Guest**

Thank you for your kind words uwu

**VeeandreaHart**

I'm happy you loved that chapter so much, haha! I love writing out how their relationship develops, it's the best part!


	19. Just like in the movies

**A/n: Sorry for the unannounced hiatus! I realized too late that I announced the hiatus on my Klarion blog, but not here, how stupid of me! u_u AS AN APOLOGY, I PROMISE TO GIVE YOU FLUFF! LOTS OF CUTE FLUFF! AND ROMANTIC-ISH PROGRESS (kinda)**

* * *

_"The Covenant"_

Chapter 19: Just like in the movies

* * *

_**MOUNT JUSTICE**_

**SEPTEMBER 5, 19:12 EDT**

* * *

"Actually, no. I don't understand." the anger was evident in Hannah's voice "Explain to me again _why_ I can't go to Poseidonis with you guys!"

"Hannah, it is not that I do not wish for you to come…" Kaldur tried to calm her, but the temper the witch had tried her hardest to keep from flaring was slowly showing.

"I want to go to Atlantis! I want to visit the Conservatory! Do you not want me there, Kaldur?" she raised her voice "Have I wronged you somehow that you do not wish to bring me along!?"

It has been a day since Bialya, and already the team was facing new challenges. Well, mostly Kaldur. He had to face the impossible task of calming down a scorned witch.

As Artemis, Wally and Robin headed all home, Kaldur announced to M'gann and Superboy that he wanted them to join him on a trip to his home, to Atlantis. As it happened, he had hoped that Hannah would not react in the way she currently was, but alas, the girl rarely reacted to anything concerning such things in a calm matter. As she threw what could only be considered a temper tantrum, with Kaldur trying to calm her down, M'gann and Superboy stood at the side awkwardly, both unsure if they should intervene or not.

"You understand this all wrong." he started "You know very well that you would not cope well with the extreme pressure at the bottom of the ocean."

"Oh come on! That's a lame excuse! There is a simple spell for that; it makes me immune to the pressure and helps me breathe under water!" Hannah whined "I have used it every single time I visited!"

"The last time you visited was _before_ Doctor Fate put the bracelets on you." Kaldur reasoned "The spell you used is one that requires a constant flow of magic, similar to flying."

"But they don't cut off magic in the same way they used to, I could-"

"Using your magic in Bialya for an entire day activated them, even when you used only defensive and healing spells." the Atlantean spoke in an authoritative voice "We plan to stay for two days. What if your bracelets suddenly activated and cut off all your magic?" he asked "What if we don't get you out of the depths in time, and you drown? Or get crushed under the extreme pressure?"

Hannah's bottom lip quivered, her eyes still burning up with anger. But she remained silent out of pure defiance.

Kaldur sighed, before putting his hands on to the girls shoulders "Hannah, there is no one I'd rather have come to Atlantis with me. But for the time being…"

"Alright." the girl let out, interrupting him before he managed to finish. "Alright, fine. Go have fun." though her voice still sounded quite angered, she _did_ mean what she said. Kaldur smiled as she started pushing and shooing him away "Come on, come on, you're wasting daylight, go! Go, go, go, go, go!"

"I promise to make it up to you!" Kaldur called back as he and the two non-humans made their way to the hangar.

Hannah bit her lips, fighting back the blush she felt creeping up her neck "J-just go already!"

The three decided to go by bioship, to "take the scenic route", as Kaldur called it. And Hannah watched them leave, a sour expression still on her face. She waved at her teammates as they took off in to the air, waiting patiently until the bioship was out of sight before turning around and heading back inside. On her way back, the orb that Superboy had picked up on their last mission rolled up to her, beeping and making noises, as if asking for attention. Grigor ruffed up his feathers when the mechanical ball came to close, but Hannah didn't react as hostile as he did. Instead, she wrinkled her nose at the thing, before awkwardly patting it, unsure if the orb even felt it.

Leaving Superboys "pet" behind, she continued treading back inside, walking in to the main living area. She looked around as the sudden realization of how big and alone this place really was washed over her. Hannah shook her head in an attempt to ward off such thoughts and continued on her way, walking through one of the hallways that led to her room.

Though, the further she went down the hallway, the tighter her jaw clenched. Her fists tightened as she unsuccessfully tried to ward off her rage. But, she was never really _good_ at keeping her temper in check.

As her anger finally boiled over, Hannah let out a cry of rage, turning swiftly around and delivering a punch to the wall next to her, Grigor instantly taking off from her shoulder and cawing at her angrily. The wall dented under her strength, the plaster letting out a creak of defiance as a crater formed under her fist. Hannah felt pain shoot out from her knuckles and all the way to her elbow, but she ignored it. Pulling her hand away from the wall, she leaned her forehead against the wall not-too-gently, before sliding down on to her knees.

Grigor flew down on the floor next to girl, still cawing at her in anger at her recklessness. He hopped around her thighs, before making his way and squeezing in the small space between her knees and the wall. As he did and as he tried to look up at her face, a big teardrop landed flat on his head. The crow shook the water drop off before looking up at her face. Her eyebrows were arched up, jaw clenched tight, lips pursed together so tightly they turned white. Her eyes were wide open and gazing at the floor, as if she were starring through it, droplets of fresh tears collecting in them before falling down.

"He left me…_they_ left me." she muttered, her voice hauntingly blank "Without me. They left without me. _Without __**me.**_" with the last two words, she slammed her open palm in to the wall a few times, her entire body wrenching with the movement. As the girl suddenly decided to twist and lean her back against the wall, Grigor let out a crow of surprise as he barely made it out of the way before she sat on him.

Hannah vigorously rubbed the tears away from her eyes, trying to remove any evidence she let herself cry yet again, and over something so _trivial_. She _knew_ Kaldur was right.

But she couldn't help but feel so utterly _angry_.

Jaw clenching, Hannah reacted on impulse, in pure spite. Getting to her feet, and working faster than Grigor could react to, she opened up a portal and went through it. If everyone else was going to have a _fun day out_, **fine**, she was going to have a fun day out too! And no one was going to stop her.

* * *

_**GOTHAM CITY**_

**SEPTEMBER 5, 19:20 EDT**

* * *

"_Well at least this is better than white…"_ Hannah mussed as the portal dropped her off at a familiar location. Though, unlike the first time she had been here, instead of the blinding white that irritated her eyes, she was greeted by a somber black.

Although, it was still void of furniture, save for the sofa (which, she noted, was still white) and the only new addition; a considerably big (and probably expensive) TV placed across the seating.

But Hannah didn't really care about the change in their "incognito hideout"; she had her mind set on other things.

The girl outstretched her arm in front of her, magical energy already swirling around her furiously before it shot straight in to the ring. The energy turned red inside the ring in seconds, before it flashed out of it once more, taking the form of Klarion.

"For someone who said they weren't going to use the ring, you seem to be using it _quite a lot._" the boy drawled lazily, his arms crossed as he looked over the girl who called for him. He noted her angered features and tense stature instantly, and for a moment he wondered what did he do to cause her rage this time.

Hannah's stern face didn't falter, even as she reached out and took hold of Klarion's arm in a firm hold, forcing him to uncross his arms "Don't push it Witch Boy." she barked "You and I are going to have illegal amounts of fun today, and nothing you say will change my mind!"

Klarion swore that, for a moment, he felt like his brain had stopped working properly.

It took a moment of silence (which in his mind seemed to last for way too long) for him to even think of anything to say as a response to the girls out of character behavior.

"…what?"

And his response wasn't even really that good, to his dismay.

Hannah scoffed slightly at his delayed reaction and pulled on his arm, insisting he follow after her. Which he did, seeing as how he was still confused to do otherwise "Don't act like you didn't hear me! We're going to have a totally radical and fun day out!"

The boy finally had to chuckle as he finally understood her words and realized she was actually serious about this "Oh, they must have made you _really_ angry if you're willing to risk being seen with me~" he cooed, satisfied that he finally recovered from the prior shock he had went through. As his words flowed like honey, Hannah found herself taking a step back; awoken from a daze she was unaware of even being in. "What did they do? Are they still treating you like _fresh meat_?" Klarion moved his hand so that now _he_ had a firm hold on _her_ "Or did they just forget to invite you to whatever fun activity they are doing?"

"Why is it so hard for you to just_ shut up_ for once?!" Hannah growled as she hit the boy with her free hand, her palm making contact with his shoulder in a dull slap. As a very annoyed growl left her lips, the girl let her head rest against his shoulder, probably using more force than intended as her forehead made contact with a thud.

"They left you, didn't they?" Klarion was ecstatic, the Cheshire cat grin evident even in his voice. Hannah scoffed; smug bastard! "Some team they are, how horrid."

"They have normal lives." her voice was muffled as she spoke in to his shoulder "Lives that don't revolve around me. And the only thing I have apart from them…"

The boy noticed her trail of, her words cut short by her unwillingness. He laughed "_I_ am the only thing you can turn to in your free time? Why, I'm flattered!" Klarion's voice boomed "I never thought that you'd consider me your only friend~"

Hannah jerked her hand away from him "Get over yourself! You're _not_ my friend!"

"I beg to differ!" by this point, he was slowly circling around her, the leer still present on his face "Let's look at the facts, shall we? You have developed a habit of constantly seeking me out, even though you're aware of _what_ I am. Not to mention, I think you're quite aware of everything I have _done_ to you." Hannah's back stiffened as he cackled right behind her "You ask for my help, you ask for my company, no matter how many times you try to tell both me and yourself that you _hate_ me, somehow you still can't stop yourself." by now, he has once more made his way in front of her. He stopped, leaning in close enough for their noses to touch "Can you?"

When the young girl in front of him gave no sign of reacting, Klarion moved away, creating space between them once more. "Alas, I have to disappoint you." he shrugged his shoulders and turned on his heel "You can't just call me up out of the blue and expect me to have time for you. I may have _important _things that need doing!" he gave her a small look over his shoulders "So, if you are going to just stand there and wallow in your own denial, I will have to be on my way and-"

Klarion's dramatic little speech was cut short when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He stopped for a moment, evaluating the situation, before his lips drawled open in to a wicked grin.

"Don't leave." he heard her voice break through the sudden silence as she tried not to shake, desperation clinging to her like fine perfume "I'm sorry. Please don't leave."

The boy didn't respond, but didn't move away either. He decided to revere the current situation just a bit longer.

But him not speaking made Hannah take in a sharp breath, biting down on her lip as she debated internally whether she should continue talking or not. "Having no one except for you when I am away from the team is…less than admirable." she let out "But…it is…the way it is. So please, Klarion…" as she spoke, Klarion couldn't help himself and cast a glance over his shoulder. He took note of how tinny she looked, her shoulders tense, her head facing the floor "…please, don't leave."

Klarion could barely hold in his laughter. This was going way better than he had planned. He turned around to face the girl, placing one hand on her shoulder and the other on the back of her head, bringing her closer to him. The girl let him do so; and she even responded by twisting her fingers in to his coat, holding on to it tightly.

"I won't leave." he spoke up, keeping his voice in check "What kind of a friend would I be if I did?"

* * *

If you asked Hannah how exactly she found herself in this specific predicament, chances are she would punch you and tell you to shut up.

Having a cozy night in and watching movies would not be considered weird.

But doing the former, while sharing the company of a Lord of Chaos was a completely different story.

"This is a horrible movie." Hannah muttered, her hand reaching for the popcorn that was placed between her and Klarion on the sofa.

"Why did you insist we watch it then?" Klarion replied, his eyes not leaving the TV screen for even a second. The movie was, incredibly horrible, but he couldn't look away. It was like watching a train wreck; you just _can't_ look away.

Hannah shifted in her seat to make herself more comfortable "I thought it was going to be better than this! The hype for it was so big!"

The two witches were huddled on the sofa of their "hideout" in Gotham. The two came to a conclusion that being seen together would not be the most desirable of events for either of them. Therefore, the only solution to their conundrum was spending the night in, watching movies. While the hideout was scarce of much (Klarion was too lazy to add anything in and Hannah didn't want to out of principal; it was _his_ place, in a way), the sofa and TV was pretty much all they needed. Hannah was still trying to figure out just_ how_ did the Witch Boy get Netflix in this rundown dump.

"Oh my god, you have got to be joking!" Hannah let out a loud whine, slapping her forehead in annoyance. Klarion, on the other hand, started laughing way too loudly. "Are you _seriously _trying to tell me no one saw that?! No one in the whole parking lot saw that?!"

"Oh man, that's subtle!" Klarion wiped his eyes in case any stray tears from laughing tried to escape "That guy is the king of subtle!"

Giggles escaped the brunette, Klarion's laughter having an almost infectious sound to it "I can't believe no one saw that! He literally ran half-way across the parking lot and stopped the car with his bare hand!" she let out a breath when her laughter subsided "Maybe we should change the movie?"

The witch boy held out a hand "No, shh, I want to see what happens."

Hannah looked at him; he was entranced by the movie. He seemed to be bewitched by how completely _awful_ it was.

He was cute, actually.

She wrinkled her nose. _Cute_?! Since when was Klarion _cute_?! She huffed, sinking in to the sofa a bit more. Where did that thought even come from?! She should not, _could not_, allow herself to have such horrible thoughts! Imagine! Klarion being _cute_!

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a bowl entering her line of sight "We're out of popcorn." Klarion announced dully as he held the now empty popcorn bowl in front of her face as he still refused to look away from the movie.

"I'm not making more; we don't even have a kitchen!" Hannah said as she crossed her arms and leaned in to the sofa a bit more. The boy shrugged and just dropped the bowl down on to the floor, choosing to ignore its existence.

"So wait, is this supposed to be like a love movie?" he questioned as he leaned back in to the sofa, now closer to Hannah than he was before seeing as the bowl that was separating them was no longer there. Their shoulders were pressed together.

"It was?" Hannah answered, not so sure of her own words "I don't know. I thought it was just a vampire movie." she shrugged "If this is a romance movie, then it's doing a really lousy job at being romantic."

Klarion laughed at her comment "Where is that bird of yours, by the way?" he asked, shifting a bit in his seat as if he was trying to force Hannah to move as well.

The girl didn't catch on to his intention "I left him home." she said in a flat tone before throwing her arms in to the air and stretching, her back sore. Klarion noted her moving and quickly shifted once more, extending one arm so that when she relaxed and settled in to the sofa again, she would have no choice but to end up with his arm around her shoulder. Hannah, even if she noticed what he had done, didn't react, instead she moved on instinct in order to adjust the best she could to the new position and leaned her head comfortably on his shoulder. "Grigor would have stopped me if he knew what I was doing."

Klarion was satisfied with the new seating arrangement; his hand lazily draped over her shoulders, fingers barely grazing the skin just under her short sleeves, and Hannah leaning against him "Maybe he should have." he muttered, wanting to see what her reaction would be.

"Maybe." Hannah let out, but didn't say anything after.

The two continued watching the not-so-romantic vampire romance movie in silence, content with not saying anything else.

Except for maybe the occasional insightful commentary on the movie.

"This movie is horrible."

"I know."

"Why are we still watching it?"

"…I can't look away."

* * *

_**POSEIDONIS**_

**SEPTEMBER 6, 08:06 UTC-2**

* * *

"M'gann, Superboy, these are my dearest friends! Tula and Garth!" Kaldur introduced his teammates when he noticed his childhood friends swimming towards them.

"You are both very welcome in Atlantis!" Tula chimed happily, her smile shining bright. Kaldur's eyes glazed over her, moving to her hand which was joined together with Garth.

"Yes, any friend of Kaldur's is a friend of ours!" Garth squeezed Tula's hand in assurance, the girl's smile now directed at him.

Behind Kaldur, M'gann and Superboy nodded in acknowledgment. The Martian, though, saw Kaldur's hesitant stance when the two came closer, chatting away aimlessly with the others from the conservatorium.

"_**So that's why he brought us…"**_

Superboy frowned, looking at the girl _**"What do you mean?" **_the mental-link was set up only between the two of them; Kaldur could not hear their private conversation.

"_**Kaldur's in love with Tula. It radiates off him in waves."**_ M'gann explained _**"But she's with Garth. And Kaldur couldn't bear to face them alone…"**_

"_**Well that explains what happened between him and Hannah." **_Superboy concluded. M'gann turned around, facing him. Her eyebrows arched, showing off her confusion _**"Why Kaldur was so insistent she didn't come. He's torn. He's unsure of what to do. It would be unfair on both him and Hannah if he brought her here, where his emotions are at unease."**_

"_**He's unsure of what his heart tells him to do."**_ M'gann mussed, but her eyes suddenly widened _**"Wait, you know about Hannah's-"**_

"_**Please. It's obvious."**_ he huffed.

The Martian smiled softly _**"Huh, you're quite observant of the emotions of others, aren't you?"**_

Superboy smiled, looking at M'gann knowingly.

* * *

_**GOTHAM CITY**_

**SEPTEMBER 6, 11:16 EDT**

* * *

Light poured in to the room, the lazy mid-day sun casting its still warm, September rays. A small groan filled the silence, the one who let it out annoyed by how annoyingly bright it was.

Hannah let out a yawn, still refusing to open her eyes. The sun was not going to beat her, not today! She was going to enjoy this lovely morning (or afternoon, to be more exact) to the fullest. That included staying in bed as long as she wanted, being lazy to the fullest, and enjoying the cozy feeling of being cuddled.

She stopped mid-yawn. _"Oh no."_ her mind screamed at her as her eyes finally opened and examined her surroundings. Her eyes moved down her body, slowly, agonizingly, before resting on the arm placed securely around her waist. _"Oh no, no."_ her eyes continued their trail, now taking in the leg that was placed over hers securely, making sure that she could neither fall off the sofa, nor move and get up if she wanted.

"_Goddamit."_

They must have fallen asleep. Somewhere around the end of the second movie of that horrid vampire romance saga, she felt herself dozing off. It was just too dull for her to focus on it. She guessed it was the same for Klarion.

But for the love of everything, she could not remember how they got in to this position.

Klarion held her securely, her back pressed flush against his chest. One of her hands was hanging of the sofa (which held both of them comfortably, if a bit of a tight-squeeze, she noted in amazement), his arm over her stomach in a tight grip, his leg locking her legs in place. His hold on her made sure she wouldn't fall of the sofa. Hannah shivered when she felt his soft breaths wash over her neck and ear, her entire body erupting in goose bumps.

Moving her one free hand (the other one was under Klarion's sieze), she tried to somehow remove Klarion's arm. But it was no use; his grip was too secure, too strong. She let out a groan and relaxed her muscles in defeat, her arm falling over his limply.

"Klarion?" she spoke, her voice still hoarse from sleep "Klarion, are you awake?" The boy behind her shifted slightly, a sleepy moan leaving his lips. Hannah let out a small 'eep' as he pulled her closer to him. "Klarion!" she whisper-yelled, but the boy just let out one more sleepy whine. Hannah shivered; the way he shifted made the path between his warm breaths and her neck clearer. Every breath he took had her abdomen doing flips and loopty-loops. She gasped, the feeling completely foreign to her. "W-wake up!" she started blushing when she realized that he actually made her stutter.

Behind her, the boy let out a yawn, indicating that he was slowly coming to "You're too loud." he muttered, his voice laced with sleep.

"W-well _you're_ too **close!**" Hannah let out nervously.

Klarion froze on the spot. He took in his position, the realization serving to him as the best medicine for sobering up from his half-asleep state. He remembered the boring movie. He remembered the girl leaning on him, her mind slowly drifting away to dreamland. He remembered thinking to himself that maybe shutting his eyes for a few moments wouldn't hurt. But he didn't remember _**how**_ the two of them ended up in such an intimate position. In seconds, he shot up in to a sitting position as if he was burned. Hannah detangled her legs away from his and sat up as well, making sure to sit on the opposite side of the couch from him.

The two sat in awkward silence. Klarion staring of in to space and Hannah concentrated on the hands in her lap.

"I…I should probably head home now."

"Yes, probably." Klarion's answer was too fast, even for him. He cursed at himself for letting his discomfort show.

Silence.

Hannah coughed "Well…I guess…I'll see you later?" she shyly turned her head to him, though her eyes didn't go any further from his legs. She couldn't look at his face. Klarion nodded mutely. "Is it okay if I continue using the ring to…you know, well-" Hannah wasn't sure why she was asking him this. Why would she want to keep contact with him?! Why would she ask him if it was okay to keep contact with him?! This was completely unlike her!

"Yeah, sure." he answered in a haste once more. He bit his tongue, hoping it would stop him from answering so quickly if she were to say something else.

The girl didn't make any sign of moving. She was rooted to her seat, debating what she should do.

Klarion was about to get up and leave himself, but before he could even move, he suddenly felt something press to his cheek. He felt his entire abdomen turn completely around, as if he was falling, and it was all because of that little thing that the girl had done. He slowly turned his head, his eyes wide, to stare at Hannah, who by now had already pulled back away from him and got to her feet. Her skin was now flushed red, blood flushed to her neck and face. She still refused to look at him though.

"I'm leaving now, bye!" she announced in haste and clumsily disappeared in a portal, leaving him alone.

Klarion reached a hand up to touch his cheek and took in a sharp breath.

Did she just _kiss his cheek?!_

* * *

**A/n: Was that enough fluff? Was that too much? Idk I can't decide, help. I'm moving too fast, aren't I? I'm so sorry, ack! ALSO SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES I didn't proof-read this, I'll probably fix any mistakes in the next few days orz**

* * *

_REVIEW REPLIES!_

**_sunflower13_**

Haha, thank you! I really wanted to have a personal cover-thing that would fit the story. It saddens me that most writers on ffn don't use this feature to its fullest!  
Also, I was kinda inspired by how Artemis and Wally reacted to the mind-wipe. But Hannah's magical ability and strong mind would manage to keep at least some memories safe, unlike the former duo…which leads to her remembering some of the things that matter most v

**_FFicWriterXxveryOriginal_**

It's no problem, you shouldn't apologize for nor reviewing! I consider myself lucky people like it so much and read it at all, haha!  
And yeah, I agree. Writing out a romance while keeping a character, especially someone like Klarion, in-character, has to be the hardest thing ever.

**Molly Grace 16**

There is nothing better than drama ;)

**Girloveswaffles5  
VeeandreaHart**

I always see Klarion as the most possessive brat ever, it's just a part of his personality I find so fun!

**Jem Fukuyama**

The links should be working now!  
Well, Hannah is a confused teenager, her emotions running wild. She has a fixation on Kaldur already, so she is pretty much in denial when it comes to Klarion.

**Martha**

Wow! Thank you so much, haha! Hannah is fun to draw uwu and yeah, a lot of Klarion stories have him OOC, that's one of the reasons why I started writing myself, in hopes I could maybe, just maybe, do a little better.  
AND I AGREE WALLY IS NOT DEAD, I AM TOTALLY NOT IN DENIAL ;A;

**Stronger123  
Nightmaster000  
Guest 1/2**

Thank you all for your kind words


End file.
